Found In Time
by I Fancy Hugh Dancy
Summary: A woman from the 21st century suddenly finds herself in Camelot. What kind of trouble will she get herself into? What will she find in time? Time Travel. Gwaine/OC. Rated M for later chapters.
1. Brave New World

**+ FOUND IN TIME +**

333

_**"Time Is Running Out"**_

_**By: Muse**_

_I think I'm drowning  
>Asphyxiated<br>I wanna break this spell  
>That you've created<em>

_You're something beautiful  
>A contradiction<br>I wanna play the game  
>I want the friction<em>

_You will be the death of me  
>You will be the death of me<em>

_Bury it  
>I won't let you bury it<br>I won't let you smother it  
>I won't let you murder it<em>

_Our time is running out  
>Our time is running out<br>You can't push it underground  
>You can't stop it screaming out<em>

_I wanted freedom  
>Bound and restricted<br>I tried to give you up  
>But I'm addicted<em>

_Now that you know I'm trapped sense of elation  
>You'd never dream of<br>Breaking this fixation_

_You will squeeze the life out of me_

_How did it come to this?  
>Oh<em>

_You will suck the life out of me_

333

**Rating: **T – MA for violence, language and adult situations.

**Genre:** Romance/Humour/Adventure

**Summary: **A woman from the 21st century suddenly finds herself in Camelot. What kind of trouble will she get herself into? Gwaine/OC. Time Travel.

**Disclaimer: **This story is pure fanfiction. I don't own any of the recognizable characters from the show "Merlin".

**Author's Note: **My second "Merlin" fanfic! This one will definitely be shorter than "**What Binds Us**" (another "Merlin" fic) because I'm focusing more of my energy on that fic at the moment. I just needed to write something more lighthearted and fun! Hopefully my muse will stay with this one. Your feedback would be much appreciated. =) xx IFHD

333

**Chapter 1: Brave New World**

"Where. The hell. Am I?"

I panicked. Usually, I was quite level-headed, cool, and collected - perhaps abnormally so, for the most part - but Christ almighty, panic was all I could do at this point. And scream. I sure did that, too. Not out of fear, though, but more out of heightened annoyance. One moment, I was on a canoe on a still lake behind my cottage all by my lonesome, enjoying the picturesque summer sun (and getting a nice tan at that) and the still beauty of the frost-tipped mountains around me in the horizon...and then..._this_. I had only closed my eyes briefly - for no more than five to ten minutes, at least - and when they fluttered open, I found that I couldn't recognize anything around me. Not a damn thing. I was still safely on the small-sized canoe in the middle of the lake, thank God, but my surroundings were anything but familiar.

Had I gone adrift that far? My light brown eyes continued to dart around the scene in a scanning manner, as though they would find something - _anything_ - that would determine where I was. My family's cottage, which should have been in the distant horizon to the south, was gone, only to be replaced by endless rows and groups of trees and shrub...and more trees and shrub. Gazing at the sky through squinted eyes, I realized that the sun had lowered more than it should have at the peak of the morning; it looked as though it was well into the late afternoon already.

No. I couldn't have fallen asleep. And even if I had, I sure as hell would have at least distinguished where I was when I awoke.

Phone! Yes, my darling iPhone. That baby could GPS me out of _anywhere!_ Excitedly feeling my pockets for the life-saving device, I hurriedly pulled it out, a wide grin plastered on my face. As I gazed upon the screen, however, the grin instantly vanished as quickly as it had come, as did any sign of relief within me.

No reception.

Typical.

I should really, _really_ leave my phone company.

What also struck me as peculiar was that the time _still_ said 9AM - only half an hour after I had drifted from shore.

With a throaty growl, I finally decided to row back to land as quickly as I could manage, gaze still keenly searching for a soul in sight. Although the area around my family's cottage was quite serene and tranquil, _this_ particular area was even moreso; even through my panic, it brought a certain stillness within my being, surprisingly calming my rising emotions. As the canoe skidded to a stop, I hopped out easily and dragged it further onto the smooth shore. It was one thing to be lost, but to be _stranded_ as well would have been _more_ of a headache! Tossing the paddles lightly inside upon the seats, I trekked forward to nowhere in particular, stalking deeper into the woods and traversing through miniature brooks and streams. _This looks like the beginning of a bloody horror film_, I scoffed morbidly to myself, surveying the sublime scene before me: miles of dense trees and foliage as far as the eye could see, no sign of civilization to be found as of yet, the beauty and promise of untouched nature. _At least there was still light out. I probably won't die for another couple of hours, at least..._

It was then that I noticed distant movement in front of me through the shrubbery. The heavy galloping of a group of horses sounded, harmonized by a chorus of triumphant yells and hollering by their riders. Raising my eyebrows and grinning impishly, I excitedly peeked from behind the trunk of a large oak. _Finally. Civilization! Maybe they could tell me where the bloody hell I am!_

Instead of the possibility of being pointed to safety, a lone arrow shot by - missing my delicate nose by mere inches - and violently delved into the trunk adjacent to me. "What the fu-..." I was barely able to finish my curse before _another_ arrow burrowed itself into the trunk a feet above my head. A curt yelp escaped my lips. Instead of right fear coursing through my veins, however, unbridled anger quickly arose. Clenching my fists to my sides, I screamed at the top of my lungs, "Stop. Shooting!"

To my own surprise, the fusillade of deadly arrows immediately halted heading in my direction; the sound of galloping horses and loud voices did as well.

"What is this, target practice?" I let out a grunt of annoyance, slapping the feathery end of the arrows (which caused me more pain than I had anticipated) as an exhibition of my simultaneous annoyance and hostility. I contemptuously fixed my dishevelled hair and hurriedly brushed off my dirtied clothing, attempting to push towards the back of my mind that I had almost been endowed with the fate of "death-by-arrow-to-the-face".

"Actually, m'lady, it's called a _hunt_."

I twisted my head towards the sound of a man's teasing voice. My expression immediately contorted in a less-than-attractive manner as I caught the sight of the long-haired speaker and three other men on horseback. From what I could see, three of the four men weren't just _any_ men, by the looks of their attires. I raised a brow at their melange of chainmail; flowing, red capes; and, of course, bows and arrows in hand. The fourth individual seemed as though he was only a teenager, dressed in simple brown breeches, a blue tunic, and a striking red scarf. This young man emanated a mystery about him, though I quickly judged that he did not mean any harm to my being. Analyzing what they were all clad in, I murmured to myself, though audible to the men in the distance:

"Holy shit. It's the Medieval Fair."

The group of men eyed me similarly in return, with tilted heads and quizzical expressions plastered on their countenances. Tough crowd. The way they observed me was somewhat strange, as though they truly had no idea what I was on about. I must admit, however, that I was impressed that their costumes were quite extensive and authentic; if they travelled back in time, they would _surely_ be mistaken for medieval people!

We stood in a silent standstill for a few moments, and I used this time of awkwardness to survey the strangers before me. My eyes were first drawn to the one who spoke. He had long, wavy, dark-brown hair; piercing hazel eyes; a stubbled jawline; and a cad-like smirk that seemed to be permanently etched upon his chiselled face. Confidence clearly exuded from every fibre of his being, and it was not hard to miss with one glance upon his well-built exterior. As my gaze lingered upon him, he prodded his white horse to pace closer to my form. Curiosity replaced question in his expression. With his head slightly cocked to his side, he queried with a small laugh, "Aren't you aware of today's festivities? _Surely_ you must've heard from at least _one_ soul about it?"

The three men behind him lightly chuckled, eyeing one another with mirth.

As the motley crew continued to eye me curiously - now as though I were growing a second head - I examined my own attire at this point: skinny, light-blue jeans; a red, boat-neck shirt; and black flats. Why were _they _looking at _me _as though _I_ was the strange one? Did they dress themselves in the dark today or something? A weary exhale escaped through my bottom lip, causing some of my dark-blonde hair to jump upwards. "Look, I wasn't even aware that there was a Medieval Fair in town, so if you could just _please_ not make fun of me..."

A second "knight" cautiously approached with his black steed, his narrowed, dark-brown eyes landing upon mine. "What is this..."Medieval Fair"..." he sounded as though he had never said those two words before, "...that you speak of, m'lady?" His voice was soothing; kindness and compassion reverberated through his being and shone through his high-cheekboned face.

Wait. There was no fair?

My eyes shifted from left to right. "So...you all...dress like this...normally?"

"Well... yes?" The young man with the red scarf then answered. He threw me a lopsided grin, eyes alit with amusement. "We are not part of any fair. Gwaine was speaking about Arthur's wedding!"

I cocked a brow, now _really _confused. "Who the bloody hell is Arthur?"

From the corners of my eyes, I quickly saw the blonde "knight" react unfavourably to this, looking incredibly angered by my question. He even dismounted his horse and made a point to stalk haughtily towards me. "I beg your pardon?" Although he had raised his voice, he shook his head once, as though willing himself to find some semblance of composure in my presence. His form stopped a few meters in front of me before he declared with pride, "_I_ am Arthur, King of Camelot. It would do you right to speak with respect."

I knew that his heightened tone and domineering demeanour were intended to intimidate or elicit fear of some sort within me; however, what his actions only succeeded in doing was make me burst out into uncontrollable laughter. Was that a vein that just popped upon this Arthur's temple? I laughed even harder, now holding my stomach and slapping my thigh. Fighting to catch my breath and wiping away fallen tears with the back of my left hand, I pointed at the mighty king of Camelot, "You... you're brilliant. Are you an actor or something? Is this methodical preparation? Embodying your character even when you're not filming?" I let out a long sigh, finally managing to control myself. My head shook repeatedly. "_Please_ don't tell me you're crazy! Meeting crazy people while I'm lost is _really_ not what I..."

Obviously unamused, Arthur took a few, purposeful steps towards my being and pointed a steady index finger mere inches to my nose. He snarled, baring teeth, "Now, you look here..."

Annoyed by this stranger's treatment of me, I apathetically swatted his hand from my face. "Look, _Arthur_, I really don't have time for this. If you could just tell me where..." My voice slowly trailed off when I realized the bewildered and appalled looks that the men still on horseback were giving me. I shrugged. "What?" Through squinted eyes, my gaze landed back on Arthur; the vein in his left temple seemed as though it were ready to burst. His face had grown entirely red; coupled with his haircut, his head was looking very much like a ripe tomato by this point.

Arthur turned on his heel and simply commanded with a flick of his hand, "Seize her."

"But Arthur..." The young man began to protest, though was quickly cut off by the blonde prat.

"Shut up, Merlin."

The dark-haired knights eyed one another with uncertainty lining their expressions. As Arthur easily remounted his horse, the shorter-haired knight attempted to simultaneously reason with him on my behalf and placate the blonde tomato. "Arthur, is it clear that she is not from these lands. You cannot possibly just..."

The blonde king clearly remained unyielding to his counsel and reasonings. Arthur's face remained firm, jaw clenched. "Lancelot, stranger to Camelot or not, this woman needs to learn some manners. Particularly when it comes to acting in the presence of royalty." He twisted his head to the left before lightly kicking at the side of his horse to start galloping. "Gwaine, take her back to the castle."

My face blanched. Not because this Gwaine was now walking to my side in order to arrest - or _kidnap_ - me, but by the mention of..._Camelot_? No. My family's cottage was certainly not _in_ Camelot, or anywhere near _a_ Camelot.

The coiling of fingers around my upper arm brought me back to the present. Or wherever the hell I was. My flashing orbs trailed along the knight's hand, up his arm, then began to scrutinize his sympathetic face. I would call him handsome, but it was hard to do so when so many other emotions engulfed my being. My hard eyes locked with his, and his hazel orbs bore into my own alternately. He murmured under his breath, "I apologize, m'lady, but I must follow orders."

He was serious. This man was entirely serious.

When all semblance of rationality left me, I did the only thing my mind could think of at that very moment.

Run.

333

**A/N: **What did you all think? =D xx IFHD


	2. A Knight's Welcome

**A/N: **Thanks to **Tagrea**, **Vernacular Jargon**, **Aquafire0616**, **TheJunebug1218**, and **animegirl03** for the reviews and for everyone who has read, "favourited", and "alerted" this story! Your support is much appreciated. Glad to see you enjoyed the first chapter! Hope you'll like what's coming up. =)

Check out my other "Merlin" fic, "**What Binds Us**", if you haven't already! =D Enjoy! xx IFHD

3 3 3

**Chapter 2: A Knight's Welcome**

Gwaine must not have expected me to react in such a manner, because I only had to struggle slightly before managing to fully shove him away from my being. Simultaneously retracting my arm and forcing him away with a belligerent hand upon his chest, I quickly saw a flash of his bewildered expression before I bolted from his side. Adrenaline and athleticism both contributed to my escape; heightened by my inherently stubborn disposition, I wouldn't just allow _anyone_ to take me _anywhere_ - especially when the "anyone" and "anywhere" were both unknown variables. Not bothering to look back and fully knowing that the knight behind me could very well be armed, I ran as quickly as my feet could carry me in the direction of my canoe.

After a few minutes of desperate sprinting, I gradually began to realize that I was completely and utterly _lost_. Despite my pleading muscles and joints, I couldn't afford to halt for even a moment to effectively survey my lush surroundings or entirely catch my breath. Harbouring only thoughts of elusion, I merely continued to move through the dense forest, head and eyes wildly darting at all sides for anything recognizable.

How perfect.

I was now lost where I was lost.

The rising panic within me was not helping either; distraught had already engulfed me when I found myself in completely unfamiliar surroundings and surrounded by "strange" individuals. Now, I was a somewhat fugitive of a place called "Camelot", on the run from a supposed "knight" named Gwaine who had been ordered to capture me by his "king" named Arthur.

Perhaps I would've been safer all by my lonesome, stranded in the middle of that lake.

Just when it felt as though my lungs and heart were about to burst, I skidded to a stop, heel digging upon dirt and leaves. Greedily taking in oxygen, I used a nearby trunk for support. Hunching over, my eyes darted backward, surveying the scene for any sign of chase. At first, the forest was completely silent and still, without even a song of a bird to pierce the air around me; then, after a few moments, the sudden sounds of hooves reached my ears. My heart began to race once more. With quick feet, I scurried towards a fallen tree, recklessly jumped over the log, and immediately pressed my back firmly against it. Gulping, I forced myself to steady my breaths and to keenly listen. I made no sound. As the booming thunder of hooves halted, a voice called out in an almost sing-song like tone:

"We know these woods better than any man. I assure you, you cannot hide forever."

_Dammit_.

I estimated that Gwaine's voice was only a few meters to my right now. His lithe steps were slow and calculating, barely audible even through the grass and leaves. Aside from the neighing of one horse, his speech was the only thing that was audible at the moment.

_He's alone and on foot_, I murmured to myself. I didn't know precisely if my hypothesis were correct. I also didn't know what possessed me to take another chance to escape from him once more.

But I took it.

This time, however, I didn't get too far.

In a matter of seconds, I felt myself being tackled to the ground; not as roughly as one would expect with such a hurried act, but quite unpleasantly nevertheless. Now caught in a horizontal struggle for dominance, Gwaine and I tumbled through a melange of twigs, leaves, and dirt for several meters. A scowl flashed upon my face when I felt him easily gaining the upper hand. Promptly overpowering me, the knight finally halted the rolling movement, pressing me flat upon my back and pinning my arms to the sides of my head. Lying on top of me, he was quick to prevent any type of struggle on my part, his elbows pressed upon my arms and knees steady on my legs. As we both caught our breaths, with chests violently heaving up and down, he grumbled through tight lips, "Must you be so difficult?"

_What, he wants me to be _easy?

I lifted my head as far as I could in my current state, my nose mere inches to his. I snarled through gritted teeth, "What are you waiting for, then? Just kill me already and be done with it!"

"Kill you?" Visibly taken aback, Gwaine lightened his grasp upon my arms. He gave his head a shake, eyes narrowing. "Who said anything about _killing_ you?"

I found myself speechless at this. When he saw my eyes squint in questioning, the knight fully released me and propped himself upwards with his palms. As he lithely stood, he held out a hand towards me; with an exhale, he patiently waited for my decision to act. After a few moments, I reluctantly took his hand and was swiftly pulled from the forest floor. Brushing my clothes clean, I began, "'Gwaine', is it?"

"Aye. That's right." He smirked, bowing slightly. His eyes flitted upwards and met my own. "And you are?"

"Lourdes." I made a face. Did I just introduce myself to a man who was supposed to be my _captor_? Can't say I've ever done _that_ in my life before. After a brief pause, I cleared my throat, almost unsurely. "Well, I'm lost, and..."

Seemingly not even worried about my predicament, he lifted his arms to his sides, "No, you're not," an impish grin plastered on his countenance, "because I just found you."

With a prolonged groan, I irritably placed my thumb and index fingers upon my temples. At least he had a sense of humour about all of this. "Look, I'm already having a very hard time trying to accept that you _think_ you are a knight of Camelot and you're following orders for the _king_ of Camelot, but could you just _please_ be serious with me? I'm needed back in my cottage, and..."

"...what's a cott-age?"

His face was wholly serious.

He was not kidding. Not at all.

That was when I decided to try something. "I know this is ridiculous, but…" Pulling out the phone from my pocket, I held it out to him. "…you know what a _phone_ is, right?"

With a thoughtful look, Gwaine gingerly traced a finger upon the contours of the screen. His brows furrowed, with no sign of familiarity in his expression. "What the bloody hell is _that_?"

I gulped. Now feeling rather lightheaded, I buried the phone back in my pocket. This situation that I was currently in - perhaps _crisis_ is a better word to describe it - was beginning to try not only my patience, but, verily, my sanity. Could this all be a very elaborate and well-executed act? But to what end? For a television show, perhaps?

I pinched myself harshly.

_Ow. Son of a…_

Well, this sure _wasn't _a dream.

Defeated, I gradually slumped to the ground, landing uncomfortably upon my bottom. I placed my forehead upon an open palm, then raked my fingers through my hair. This made no sense whatsoever, defied all of rational thought.

Then it struck me. It wasn't only a matter of _where_ I was, but, judging from what I've seen so far, _when_ I was...

It just gets better and better!

This was something out of the movies, or a fantasy novel. Out of all people, why would _I_ be afflicted with this dilemma? Had I done something to coax the onset of this? When would my family realize that I was missing? If I couldn't find a way to _return_, would they eventually think that I was...dead?

The crackling of leaves and twigs sounded as Gwaine's footsteps approached closer to my form. Peering upwards, I could see him crouched in front of me, leaning his forearm upon his thigh. A curious expression flashed upon his face. "Either you are mad or you are truly not from around here."

I scoffed, meeting his stare with equal measure. "I'm beginning to think I'm both."

"You don't have..." he began unsurely, trekking forwards carefully with his words as though he was cautious of them, "..._magic_, do you?"

I paused for a moment, pondering on his meaning. "You mean, like," I wiggled my fingers in front of me animatedly, "hocus pocus, alakazam kind of magic? God, no. If I had the power to make supernatural things occur, believe me, I would've enjoyed that ability a _long_ time ago."

I could see that my answer didn't relieve the confusion that Gwaine was feeling. He pursed his lips into a thin line as he started to scrutinize my being once more. His ever-observant eyes began to make me nervous, managing to elicit shivers to run up and down my spine. It was as though I was a unique creature, one that he had never laid eyes upon before. It was he who broke the silence first. "I have some friends who are..._knowledgeable_...about these unexplainable occurrences." His expression and tone had grown soft; it seemed as though he was implying that he wanted to _help_ me now. "If you somehow ended up here without any recollection as to _how_ you've done so, then I believe we are dealing with supernatural forces here."

My heart began to beat faster at my continuously rising dilemma. "Why are you so calm about all of this?" My eyes narrowed, almost suspiciously. I let in a deep breath in order to calm my frayed nerves. "It's as though you see magical things daily or something."

"I do." Gwaine cocked his head to the side, pursing his lips. "Sometimes twice a day."

I was speechless, barely knowing what to think at that very moment. So he meant to tell me that I have somehow found myself in a land and time where supernatural things occur?

I must've pissed someone right off to gain this fate.

The call of Gwaine's name in the distance shook my reverie. Turning towards the sound, I perceived one of the other knights, the one who had been called "Lancelot" - or "Lance-a-lot", I wasn't quite sure - rushing towards us. Caution reverberated through his being during his approach. "Is everything alright?" he questioned sternly, slowing his horse as he came nearer.

The worry upon his countenance rescinded with a placating gesture from Gwaine. "Quite. I've already charmed this maiden into not running away from me a second time."

I threw Gwaine a disgusted look. The act seemed to be lost upon the cheeky man who was now coyly smirking.

Lancelot's brows raised in unison as he appraised the scene before him. "What shall we do with her?"

An audible exhale sounded from Gwaine as his eyes slid towards my form once more. "Come with us, by your own free will." He held out a firm hand. "We will take you back to the castle of Camelot. I will personally ensure that your issues be sorted out there."

Thinking of the severity of the situation and what choices remained regarding a course of action, my stare lingered upon his outstretched arm. I closed my eyes for a moment as I weighed my options. Then, with a cursory look at both men before me, I grasped Gwaine's hand, accepting the proposal.

3 3 3

**A/N:** What do you think awaits Lourdes in Camelot? Till next time, my lovely readers! =) xx IFHD


	3. Camelot Hospitality

**A/N:** Thank you to **ofthewood**, **TheJunebug1218**, **littlemsstrawberry**, **ToSettleTheScore**, and **HunnyABee** for the reviews and for those who have "saved" this story! I'm also excited about how this story is going to play out. I'm doing the plans for it now, and it looks like I have enough ideas thus far to make this into a longer story. =D Let's hope I have time to work on this as well as on "**What Binds Us**". ;) Enjoy this next one! xx IFHD

3 3 3

**Chapter 3: Camelot Hospitality**

_ Whack._

That was the third soggy cabbage thrown upon my face today.

Possibly fourth.

Apparently, Gwaine's form of "sorting out my issues" resulted in my being sent to the stocks by direct order of the king as soon as I stepped foot upon the courtyard of the castle. Clearly, Mr. Blonde Prat wasn't feeling festive despite his newlywed status. Gwaine's apologetic look and his vocal protests to my being held as a public prisoner as punishment for my less-than-polite treatment of Arthur assured me that it wasn't his intention to lead me to such a fate. Granted, he did still manage to convince me to willingly follow him to such a consequence - unknown or not - which was enough reason for me to impart at least _some_ blame on him. With the stocks conveniently placed in the middle of what seemed to be the main center of the village of Camelot, some of the inhabitants freely took advantage of my immobile and powerless situation, without even knowing the reason _why_ I had been given the punishment in the first place. What made it even worse was that they were in high spirits; their energy did not seem to deplete whatsoever even as time went on. However, I harboured little anger for them, if any at all; I was more concerned about my plight in general, about finding a way to just get back _home_ - wherever home _was_ at this point. Through what I had endured in only a short period of time, it was now perfectly clear that I had unknowingly stepped into a world that was nothing like my own and that the people within it would treat me as they saw fit. The silver lining in this case was that I wasn't run through with a rusty sword and was just being punished by leftover vegetables instead.

I kept my head lowered through this public form of humiliation - not out of shame, but as a result of deep thinking. I lost track of time then, but the protests of my aching muscles served to remind me that _more than_ a few hours had passed since I had been first placed in this position. _How long were people usually placed in these things anyway?_ Attempting to stretch as much as possible and to not make any eye contact with the passing inhabitants - which apparently encouraged them to throw even _more_ things at me - I continuously pondered upon what exactly to do when I was finally released.

I _would_ be released...

...right?

A shadow suddenly came over my form, bringing me back to the present. Then, the flights of rotten food in my direction abruptly stopped. Craning my head upwards and causing my spine to uncomfortably crack in protest, I squinted through the beaming rays of sunlight to see a familiar face looking down upon me. "Ah, my knight in shining armour!" I began distastefully, beckoning to the wooden beams around me. I would have clapped unenthusiastically had my hands not been so far apart. "How I should thank you for such a _brilliant_ idea?"

In response, Gwaine merely threw me an amused expression, his hair flipping to the side as he cocked his head sideways.

"Do you know what rotten tomatoes taste like?" My face contorted in disgust, with eyes narrowing in distaste. "I do."

"Can't say I ever have." He slightly crouched before me, now almost eye-to-eye with me. "Must taste wonderful."

Despite his jesting tone and smug smirk, I could read that he seemed to be sympathetic to my current predicament. At least it didn't seem as though he had come here to gloat - or worse, throw his leftover dinner in my face. "You know," I wagged a stern finger at his being, still wholly unimpressed, "When you said you'd take me to Camelot to sort everything out, I _really_ didn't expect _this_."

"Sorry, love, didn't expect it either. But at least you're not in the dungeons." The knight leaned upon the stocks coolly, then even casually patted my protruding hand. He blatantly ignored my sour expression and continued with, "I have come with some news."

"Good news, I hope?" A puff of air escaped my lips, causing some of my long hair to jump. "Because, clearly, I really need some good news right about now."

Gwaine ignored the latter comment as well. "Merlin and I spoke to the king on your behalf." He beamed, as though wholly proud of himself. Keeping his teeth bared, he proclaimed in the happiest of tones, "Arthur has commanded to release you in the morrow!"

My eyes widened, despite the fact that "release" was part of his sentence and that I was grateful for the aid. "In the _morrow_?" I sputtered, keeping the bewildered look, "I'm staying here..._overnight_?"

The knight simply shrugged at my reaction, seemingly unaffected by the matter. "Better than after a week. Trust me - there are some that were not as lucky as you. Be thankful for the king's mercy!"

This king of Camelot certainly needed to learn _my_ definition of mercy.

"King's _mercy_?" I spat in abhorrence, eyes narrowing in rage. Dark thoughts began to form in my head then, and I found a menacing smirk forming upon my face. "Oh, if I was out of this bloody contraption, I would..."

Seeing that I was bringing even _more_ attention upon myself, Gwaine's hand immediately covered my mouth, stifling my subsequent words. My heated threats were unfortunately reduced to mumbles. After a gallant wave at the passing onlookers and a motion for them to carry on with their business, he then turned towards me and revealed a scolding expression. "Do you _really_ want that mouth of yours to get you into _more_ trouble? Because I really don't think you can afford to be punished even more." He ruffled his hair in heightened frustration, then let out a prolonged groan. "I must confess that you might even rival _me_ when it comes to being a blabbering fool."

With much effort, I finally managed to shake my head from his hand and sway some of my hair from my face. If he had held on a bit longer, I probably would've bit him off me. What, free speech isn't tolerated in this Camelot? I quipped with a snort, "I'm just blabbering. I'll leave the "fool" part to you."

I couldn't help but smile at Gwaine's childish expression and rolling eyes. Before he could remark, however, Arthur's and Merlin's approaching forms caught our attentions. As Arthur stepped forward right in front of me, Gwaine slightly bowed and took a step away from my form. The blonde king nodded to the knight in return, then shifted a hard gaze towards my being. My orbs were quickly ablaze as we locked eyes, and a palpable tension arose between the two of us almost instantaneously. Keeping his chin raised, he began, "You seem to have sympathizers in my court already." He gestured towards Gwaine and Merlin respectively with an open palm. "Have you learned your lesson?"

Oh, the things that I truly wanted to say to this man. However, the corner of my eyes perceived Gwaine throwing me a warning look as I began to speak. This effectively censored my thoughts, which included, 'I'll show _him_ a lesson...' Instead, the only words that I released were, "I...I just want to return home."

Arthur paused momentarily, as though considering if my answer was satisfactory or not. He clenched his jaw in deliberation, expression remaining hard and unrelenting. "Would you like a few more hours to think about the lesson to be learned, then?"

The only thing that I could do to halt myself from snapping at him was to rip my eyes away from his form and silently snarl. Perhaps Gwaine was right. Perhaps I _couldn't_ afford to receive any more punishment, not in my present predicament and general dilemma. I can remain silent, yes, but to easily back down and retreat...and subsequently allow Arthur to win this battle?

I refused.

After a few moments of the silent standstill, I finally heard the king let out a sigh. "Release her."

Merlin and Gwaine's mirthful gazes landed upon me as nearby guards unlocked the stock's hinges. By this point, my mental and physical irritation was heightened. Surprising the men with the strength that I exhibited, I needed absolutely no help in pushing the damn wooden thing off my body. Standing fully upright once more, I merely threw Gwaine and Merlin nods of thanks - and Arthur a sour look - before heading towards the main road with purposeful strides.

"W-wait!" Merlin called out behind me, concern etched within his tone. He took a few steps forward. "W-will you be alright?"

_I'm already screwed enough as it is, _I inwardly thought. _Whatever happens to me now won't be that much of a surprise._ I twisted my head back, eyeing the three men in turn as pride lined my countenance. "I'll find my way."

As I began to trek down the muddied path, hurried footsteps came from behind me. "Lourdes, wait." A firm hand wrapped around my upper arm and urged me to turn back. Gwaine motioned his head towards the retreating forms of Arthur and Merlin. "I think Merlin can help you."

My eyes narrowed in question. "How?"

Gwaine opened his mouth to speak, but then clamped it shut almost immediately. He paused, as though reframing his thoughts. "Just...speak with him. Besides," he somewhat twisted his lips into a tight smirk, "you have nowhere to go."

"You're right." I crossed my arms, no amusement emanating from my being. "I don't. Because I don't even know _where_ I am!"

Gwaine's tone was jesting. "Weren't you listening earlier? You're in Camelot."

"Don't get cheeky with me, Gwaine, please." I waved my hand flippantly. "I'm _really _not in the mood."

A moment of silence passed between us. The knight seemed to be weighing his options as his stare continued to linger upon me. As firm resolve appeared on his face, he declared, "I know a place where you can stay."

I visibly took a step back. "What?"

He cocked his head to the side, eyes alit. "Can't have you running around without shelter, now can we? You'll need a place to stay until this situation is resolved." A sly smirk appeared upon his face. "Since my dear friend Guinevere has now been promoted from a servant to _queen _of Camelot, her previous lodgings are now empty. Would be a shame for it to remain unused."

First, I spoke to complete strangers. Then, I decided to follow them. Now, am I actually considering _staying _here, _with_ them? _Stocks incident aside, at least they haven't killed you yet, _my conscience murmured. The question that I had to battle with was whether or not I'd be safer on my own in an unknown and unfamiliar land or accepting the proposed lodgings by an unfamiliar inhabitant of Camelot. _Well, he _did_ help you…_ Through my process of deliberation, there was still something that I needed to understand, however. "Why are you being so kind to me?" My eyes squinted as I attempted to read his intentions. I let out a light scoff and gave my head a shake. "You don't even know me."

Gwaine pursed his lips in thought, considering the question and situation at hand. "You remind me a bit of myself, I guess. Can't really explain it." He smiled sincerely. "And I know that if the tables were turned and _I_ was the one who was lost in an unknown land, I'd be grateful for a place to stay. For any sort of aid, really."

"Fair enough."

He read my hesitation correctly. "We - _I _- don't intend to hurt you. The stocks, well," he rubbed his nape sheepishly, "blame that all on Arthur. You'd think he'd be in a better mood considering he was just married." As his speech trailed off, he threw me a low nod. "The choice, however, is yours. The offer is there, should you wish to take it."

When he took my ongoing silence for refusal, the knight turned on his heel with a tilt of the head and a shrug of his shoulder and began to saunter back towards the castle. Without a thought, I found myself automatically following him. I grasped his arm, somewhat desperately. "Wait." I let out an exhale, then nodded. "I will come with you."

He beamed. "It's settled, then!"

A smile finally managed to creep upon my face.

Perhaps I _will_ survive a night in Camelot.


	4. Appraisals

**A/N:** Hello, my lovely readers! Thank you for all the wonderful reviews and the support. I am so glad you're enjoying this story. It's certainly a fun one to write! I hope that my muse will stay with me on this one, because I really like how it's shaping out thus far.

In response to **saroura92**'s comment, I thought that having a character who didn't know about the Arthurian legends would add a twist to the story; like you said, Merlin wouldn't have to worry about her blabbing about his magical powers! ;) And yes, **ToSettleTheScore**, having fruits and vegetables thrown at you would certainly be painful! haha!

But, my lovely readers, please don't hesitate to throw out some ideas and send me your thoughts. I've planned the story out, but some parts still need some major ironing! I want it all to make sense. ;) Anyway, hope you enjoy this next one. =) xx IFHD

3 3 3

**Chapter 4: Appraisals**

The lodging that Gwaine had shown me to was not too far of a trek from my place of public imprisonment and humiliation. Quaint and, understandably, sparsely-furnished, Queen Guinevere's old home was, I suspected, certainly _nothing_ compared to her _present_ living situation. Compared to the standards back home, the rickety house resembled a worn down chalet at best - a chalet that had been ransacked by ruthless marauders several times over. But then again, who was I to be picky or complain about what I had been freely given? I was still a stranger in a strange land and, up until only a few hours ago, I didn't even _exist_ to the inhabitants of Camelot. What's more is that, seeing the _situations_ that I have already had to encounter and the "personalities" that I've had the pleasure of being acquainted with in a short period of time, perhaps I should count my blessings instead.

The moment of sheltered respite was something that I desperately needed. With the occurrences of the day weighing down upon my shoulders, I took to any form of distraction. Rummaging through the objects within the home and tidying what furniture and materials remained, I attempted to make myself as comfortable as possible. Ensuing to fill a medium-sized, wooden bathtub with buckets of water that I had earlier procured from a nearby river and subsequently heated above the fireplace, I decided that physically ridding myself of the remnants of soiled food and the dirt from gallivanting around the forest while running away from knights was a good idea at this point. Removing every article of wrinkled, dirtied clothing, I hopped into the tub and slid downwards to a sitting position, letting out a sigh of relaxation.

This was probably the calmest I have been since I "landed" in this place.

As the tension within my body wholly released, the withheld stress within my mind followed suit. To my distress, I began to sob audibly as tears escaped my eyes and rushed down in steady rivulets upon my cheeks. The strength with which I had held for the entirety of the day thus far finally vanished, and I succumbed to the helplessness that now consumed my being. Being alone and surrounded by silence finally struck a chord within me; even after a short period of time, I missed my father, and even my older brother. The uncertainty of my future in Camelot only contributed to my forlorn demeanour; I longed to return home, to be safe and sound upon my own bed. To be travelling upon familiar lands.

I wanted to wake up and pretend that this was all just a bad dream.

I had been so engrossed with my emotions that I didn't even hear the knock on the front door. Or the footsteps that sounded shortly after.

"Lourdes, I've come to -"

Gwaine's speech suddenly halted, along with his walking, as he took in my sight. Thankfully, I had been _almost_ entirely submerged in the water, with only my head and a bit of my neck visible through the dim light of the candles surrounding me. Still, his sudden presence alarmed me when my mind finally registered it, and my instincts immediately shouted for me to cover my shame. With a curt yelp, I wiped the tears from my face, then crossed my arms upon my breasts. However, I found that I was more ashamed that he possibly saw me _crying_ instead of the possibility that he saw part of my naked form. Nevertheless, I sunk lower into the tub, with the water now almost level with my nose.

The knight loudly cleared his throat as he turned his entire body to face the other direction (which he seemed to take his time doing). "I, um..." he began awkwardly, sputtering his words, "I was just here to, um..."

I raised a brow amusedly as I waited for him to finish. With his back now fully turned to me, I retorted with a smirk, "Well, I _was_ thinking of putting a sign on the front door that said, 'Woman bathing. Please knock.', but I later thought that that would attract even _more_ attention from the villagers, so I decided against it." I felt for a nearby cloth, then began to wipe part of my arms and upper body dry. My stare idly fell upon Gwaine's tense, unmoving form. "Are you blushing or something?"

"Nonsense!" He snorted confidently, his hair flipping slightly. He didn't dare turn. "I am merely respecting your privacy."

"You know," I quickly hopped out of the bath and sauntered over behind a protruding wall that divided the house. Calmly placing my clothes back on, I joked, "you _could_ do that by just..._leaving_."

I saw the knight's head cautiously twist back in an excruciatingly slow manner. When he saw that I was out of the tub, he replied in a lowered tone, expression neutral, "You want me to leave, then?"

Quickly suppressing my earlier sadness and destroying all remnants of my despairing demeanour, I popped my head out from behind the wooden divide with a grin, finally making eye contact with the knight. I crinkled my face and squinted my eyes, orbs twinkling. "Oh, don't be so sensitive, Gwaine. I was only joking."

"_You_ were the one crying out of the two of us," he shot back, taking a few steps towards me with his arms outstretched to his sides, "so I don't think that _I'm_ the sensitive one here."

Whether he was entirely serious or jesting, I wasn't entirely sure. Admittedly damaging my pride, his last statement shook me silent. I clamped my mouth shut almost immediately and pressed my lips into a stern, thin line. I swallowed, attempting to rid myself of the tight feeling forming within my throat, as my eyes quickly dropped towards the ground to nothing in particular. The room had become so silent in only a matter of seconds that only the crackling of the nearby fire could be heard now.

The lingering silence between us seemed to contribute to the guilt that Gwaine felt. With an apologetic expression lining his rugged face, he seemed to retreat from the battle. "I'm sorry..." he began softly, now standing only a few paces before me. He shook his head in a curt manner. "I shouldn't have..."

I continued to remain silent as I made my way to the fire and crouched beside it. Absently moving about the wood with a steel poker, I attempted to merely dry and warm myself. After a few, tense moments, I felt Gwaine's conciliatory hand upon my shoulder. He squeezed lightly. "I brought some food. I thought you might be hungry..." he tread carefully as he continued, "...seeing as though you didn't fancy the rotten vegetables much..."

I peered up at him curiously; I could see that he was attempting to rectify the situation. The delicate expression upon his face and the current thoughtfulness that he exhibited was enough to appease me. Pacified for the time being, I took a firm hold of his arm and returned the friendly gesture. "Thank you." I stood, connecting with his stare. "And you're right. I don't fancy rotten vegetables much. They don't seem to agree with my stomach."

The light chuckles that came from our lips finally managed to ease the awkward state between us. In silence, we made our way to the dining table and took a seat across from one another. It was then that I took in the sight of the "food" that Gwaine was speaking about: a full dinner (fit for a bratty king) of meat, vegetables, and grains, perfectly set upon a gleaming, silver platter. I raised a suspicious brow. "How did you even..."

He smiled smugly, seemingly pleased with himself. "I have connections."

I smiled warmly at him. "Connections or not, I hope you're not put into the stocks or anything!"

The expression that he threw at me was a mixture of surprise and curiosity. He was quick to tease, "Never knew you cared."

"Well," I began slowly, my eyes fluttering to his, "_you_ seem to care about whether or not I live or die, so I might as well start caring about what happens to _you_."

Gwaine gave an amused scoff as I began to eat. After a few passing moments, I noticed that he continuously peered upon my form with questioning eyes. Finding it difficult to ignore his several glances, I finally quirked a brow in his direction and momentarily stopped eating. "Yes?"

"Just couldn't help but wonder about your origins." He admitted, lightly clasping his hands together upon the table top. His eyes squinted. "Do you have family from where you come from?"

"I do." I lowered my head slightly. "My mother recently died...well, _disappeared_ without a trace and presumed dead. My father is still well and alive, but still carries much grief. My older brother, well, he can be a nuisance at times, but ever since the loss of our mother, we've become much closer." I wrung my hands in front of me at the memory. "Before I found myself in Camelot, I was staying with my father and brother at our family cottage. It was one year to the day that my mother disappeared. She..." I couldn't meet his eyes at this point. My fists clenched in front of me. "...she went missing while we were staying at the cottage the year before. The police - ehm, I mean, the men who searched for her - found no traces of her body. A few months later, she was declared dead, and the investigation of her disappearance was closed." The sudden feeling of Gwaine's hand on my arm urged me to continue. I tried my best to lighten my tone as I gripped his arm. "That cottage was the last place that we ever saw my mother, so we think of it as a burial site of sorts. My family and I have resolved to come every year to pay tribute to her. Most people choose to bury the pain and would refuse to do what we do, but...I would rather celebrate my mother's life than try to escape her death."

"I'm sorry."

I fixated my gaze upon Gwaine's face, eyeing his orbs alternately. "Don't be."

"At least you knew your mother." His face became contemplative then, almost dark. His stare seemed to linger at nothing in particular behind me. "I wish I had known my father. He..." his voice somewhat cracked; it seemed difficult for him to speak now. "...he died fighting for a king named Caerleon. My dear mother went to plead for the king's help, but he refused, leaving my family penniless. I grew up with only my mother and an older sister...who turned out to be a bit of a hag, after the years went on..." I could plainly see the conflicting emotions present upon his current expression. He then sat back, retracting his arm. "But the past is the past, right? We all have to make do with the destinies that we've been given."

"I guess..." I began slowly, pursing my lips. "Leave the past behind, but take control of the present to make a better future."

"Exactly!" Gwaine's heightened spirits seemed to return, and he flashed me a brilliant grin. "Which reminds me of the news that I bring!" His back straightened, energy renewed. "Gaius, the court physician, will be back from a nearby village tomorrow afternoon. Merlin sends word that you should have audience with him then. I will get you in the morning and bring you to their lodgings."

I crinkled my nose at this. "I appreciate that, Gwaine, but I need a _magician_ or something to bring me back home, not a _medic_." I paused, reconsidering my words. "Though, if Gaius is a psychiatrist, perhaps I _will_ be in need of his services..."

"What's a psychiatrist?"

I groaned, slapping my forehead. "Nevermind."

"Trust me, Lourdes." His hazel eyes emanated determination. "If there is someone who can help you with this, it would be Gaius. Merlin as well."

"Well," I began contemplatively, appraising the man before me. "You _have_ been true to your word thus far..."

In a sudden movement, Gwaine's hands shot out and cupped my hands in his palms. The conviction in his eyes and the steadfast expression that lined his face were difficult to miss. "I would _never_ be untrue to my word." He gave his head a firm shake. "And if I ever were, I would not deserve to be called a knight of Camelot."

I barely heard what he proclaimed, for what my mind was currently registering was the warmth of his hands around mine and the closeness between us. My light brown eyes trailed up his arm, traversed his face, and eventually landed upon his glazed orbs. When the knight finally realized what he was doing, he abruptly pulled back. "I must go." He then stood, almost hurriedly. Panicked. "I fear I have left someone waiting."

"Oh...sure." I absentmindedly mirrored his actions and stood as well. I felt my cheeks aflush. "Thanks again. For everything."

Before he made a move to close the door behind him, he gave me a steady nod. "Till tomorrow, m'lady."

I smiled, watching him disappear. "Till tomorrow, Gwaine."


	5. What's Your Problem?

**A/N:** I'm excited about my plans for this story! Keep your fingers crossed that I will find the time to do everything I hope to do. =) Enjoy, my lovely readers! xx IFHD

3 3 3

**Chapter 5: What's Your Problem?**

"Oh my. She looks rather strange indeed."

That was the first thing that Gaius said as I walked through the doors of their humble abode.

I had been awoken by Gwaine at, in my opinion, an ungodly hour that morning. After knocking on the door for a few moments and receiving no answer, he freely allowed himself in and found my mangled, sleeping state: limbs all askew in various directions, legs slightly hanging off the side of the bed, and face firmly planted upon the pillow. It took the knight much effort to get me out of bed. First, as he tried to stifle his laughter, he tried calling out my name several times. When I didn't reply, he then resorted to pulling my leg repeatedly (which thus resulted in my rolling away and mumbling curses for him to "get the hell out") when I refused to rise. Lastly, the _great knight of Camelot_ even threatened to splash a bucket of icy cold water - which he then held menacingly in his hands - if I did not prepare at once.

And I thought chivalry was alive in well during these times!

As I was being literally dragged through the village and castle half asleep, I began to remember the purpose for Gwaine's visit. Finally fully conscious, I allowed elation to overtake my being. In only a matter of moments, I would meet with Gwaine's friends and all of my issues would be resolved!

At least, I had hoped that things were that simple.

Gaius continued to stare at me wide-eyed, raising a brow. As he began to eye Gwaine and Merlin for an explanation, I actually began to feel insulted. True, my hair was frightfully dishevelled; but, I mean, it's not like I had two heads or something! I eyed Gaius wearily as I pursed my lips in obvious distaste. I lightly retorted with a roll of my eyes, "Thanks, _grandpa_, but I'm not the one wearing a man dress here."

"A..._man_ _dress_?"

Crossing my arms smugly, I could see Gwaine and Merlin beside me trying to simultaneously stifle their laughter at the "battle" that Gaius and I found ourselves in. The old medic merely eyed me with puzzlement in response, then turned his gaze alternately between our audience once more. It was as though he had expected me to speak in a foreign language or shoot fireworks from my ears! Quelling my rising pride for just a moment, I outstretched my arm as an exhibition of a truce. "My name is Lourdes. Contrary to how I just acted, I'm actually really thankful that you've agreed to come and see me, Mr...Sir...er...Gaius."

"'Gaius' is fine, my dear." He visibly relaxed as he invited me to come inside further with a smooth motion of his arm. He smiled, accepting the truce. "Do come in, Lourdes. I have already heard much about you from Merlin."

"You mean," I winced, "my unfortunate meeting with Arthur and my subsequent public humiliation?" I then took his hand, lightly shaking it. Smiling impishly, I declared, "I assure you, that's definitely _not_ a good first impression of me. I'm _much_ nicer than what it seems."

From the corner of my eye, I perceived Merlin and Gwaine sharing an amused look. To my relief, Gaius seemed to accept my statement regarding my person; if he was the one who was going to help me through all of this, I thought it best to start off on the right foot and not have him think that I'm a lunatic of sorts. "I must admit, Lourdes, that your predicament has piqued my interest. Just as it has obviously piqued Gwaine's and Merlin's." The old medic made his way towards an ancient-looking pile of books and scrolls. Dust even flew off the covers as he carefully opened the first one, the pages crinkling in protest as he delicately flipped through. An index finger held a page open as he adjusted his spectacles. "Here. Take a look at this."

With heightened interest, both Gwaine and I peered over the book, our foreheads almost bumping as we identically hunched over to gain a better view. He quickly mouthed an apology for, what I suspected to be, his uncontrollable eagerness and curiosity. Stifling a snort as a result of his subsequent ridiculous expression, I had to force myself to focus on the task at hand; the knight's face had only been inches from my own, and I somehow found it slightly unnerving to have him at such proximity. Clearing my throat and pushing conflicting, even confusing, thoughts from my mind, I then twisted my head towards the old medic's form. Gaius, seemingly oblivious to our childish behaviours, slightly turned the book towards me and gestured to the image upon the page: expertly-drawn with thin, black ink, it seemed to depict a human travelling through a swirling vortex of some sort. Stepping through the vortex, the individual seemed to be, literally, walking between two, distinct worlds.

My concentration was slightly interrupted by Gaius' voice once more. "You're probably guessed that you've experienced the phenomenon of time travel." He threw Merlin a knowing look, to which the young man nodded. He heaved a sigh. "But that is not all, Lourdes." This time, Gaius reached above him to grab several scrolls neatly shelved and organized upon his bookcase. He gingerly unrolled a tawny-coloured, medium-sized scroll and held it upwards towards me and Gwaine. "The day of Arthur's marriage to Guinevere landed upon the Feast of Arianrhod, the Goddess of the Silver Wheel. This feast marks the time when the veil between the past, present, and future is at its thinnest."

I felt Gwaine's eyes upon my form as we both allowed the news to sink in. Almost immediately, confusion emanated from my expression. I gave my head a curt shake. "But," I turned to Gwaine, then to Merlin, and then finally back to Gaius, "What does that have to do with _me_? Why did _I_ experience time travel during the Feast of Arianrhod?" I unconsciously began to pace, growing nervous. So many unanswered questions still... "And, out of _all_ the points in time where I could have ended up, why _here_?"

Upon inspection of the three men before me, it became clear to me that those same questions were floating through their minds as well. The old medic was the first to break the comfortable silence. "It takes powerful magic to open the veil between the times, Lourdes. Magic that is not dared to be practiced within the confines of Camelot's borders." Gaius mused, almost to himself now. "I am not sure who would be responsible for this, or why you did end up here, in our time, but what I can hypothesize thus far is that you must have accidentally travelled through one of the last remaining gateways that separate the past, present, and future."

I then began to search through my memory regarding recent events. _Gateway, gateway...what did these gateways even _look_ like?_ "The lake..." I thought aloud, eyes narrowing. I gazed at Gaius in greater surety, my voice finding strength. "I think it was the lake that I was travelling on. I had fallen asleep while on my canoe, and when I had awoken, I found myself here."

"It could have been the Lake of Arvin," Merlin responded in a thoughtful tone, taking a few paces forward. "You must have been upon its water while the spell was being cast..."

Finding that these hypotheses were beginning to take their toll on my head, I let out an elongated exhale. I identified my problem, found possible explanations and solutions... "So how are we to..._reverse_ this?" I grimaced. "What can we do to, well, get me the hell out of here?" I snapped my fingers, then held up an index finger. "Could you take me back to the Lake of Arvin? If I had so easily gone _through_ the veil, then how hard could it be to..."

My heart leapt at the sight of Merlin's wince. Dreading his further news, my eyes flitted to his form.

"Lourdes...there's something else..." he began, treading carefully. He rubbed an open palm upon his nape as he finished, "...The gateway closed with you went through it."

_Son. Of. A..._

"What?" I puffed out through tightened lips. Reeling back, I held the table for support. "You mean I'm..." I gulped. "...I'm _trapped_ here?"

"At least until we find a solution. I have never heard of anyone ever returning to the time that they have come from," Gaius sighed, almost apologetically, "but I will do further research and see if there is a way. I have hope that there is magic in this world that will be able to do that." He and Merlin shared a look - which I found somewhat suspicious - then lingered their sympathetic gazes on me. "Until then," the old medic motioned towards Gwaine encouragingly, "I am sure that you will be in good hands."

My heart rate began to quicken as the severity of the situation wholly engulfed me. All hope wasn't lost yet, right? Gaius and Merlin would find a solution to this soon...

...right?

Just my luck that I would be on a _stupid_ boat during the time of the casting of a _stupid_ spell that...

I then felt a supportive, conciliatory hand upon my shoulder. I felt my body immediately relax at this touch. Turning my head slightly, I was quickly met with Gwaine's light smile. "Do not worry, Lourdes," he breathed out, hope alive and apparent in his hazel orbs, "we'll set this right and get you home."

His words were powerful enough to eliminate the clutter in my head, even for just a brief moment. "I hope so, Gwaine. I hope so."


	6. Rogue Entails

**A/N:** Thank you to **musicnlyrics**, **Musicunderground**, **Lula182** (Lourdes! =P), **ofthewood, SuperAwesomess**, and **PhantomForever112** for their reviews and for those who have saved and favourited this story! **Musicunderground**, yes, dear Gwaine knows about Merlin's magic in this fic. ;) **SuperAwesomess**, more shall be revealed...in time! haha!

I'm very happy that you are all enjoying where the story going. Anyway, I will be in England and France in a couple of weeks, but I will endeavour to update once more before I leave. However, if I don't update and you're dying to read another story, check out my other Merlin fic, "**What Binds Us**" - it's much more developed than this fic, so it'll take a good while to finish! =) Enjoy! xx IFHD

3 3 3

**Chapter 6: Rogue Entails**

Well, I've finally received the verdict.

I'm stuck in Camelot until Mr. Gaius finds a way to ship me home.

Thankfully, the kindness that Gwaine, Merlin, and Gaius have shown me thus far lessened the blow of that news. I should even consider myself lucky; perhaps others who have been experienced such a fate - seeing as, apparently, there _have_ been others - were not as fortunate as I to receive such aid. To my relief, my mental state didn't deteriorate either; I actually felt as though I had a greater grasp of reality, of the severity of the situation that I was in - as hard as it was to believe at times. That must be a surprise to others, but the way I viewed my predicament, I could either turn mental and cry my way through it or find a rational (or fantastic), intelligent solution. Frankly, I preferred the latter. If my future, my very _life_, hung in the balance now, it probably wouldn't be a good idea to be brash and bold by choice.

However, that's not to say that treading softly in a new land as a stranger would not have its less-than-desirable consequences.

I had an inkling that my "adventures", as it were, were only at their commencement.

The next morning and afternoon paced as slow as a hundred-year-old tortoise; or, a hundred-year-old tortoise with a dreadful limp. Inevitably growing bored at the inactivity, I resolved to finally leave my lodgings and meander about the village of Camelot. If my stay was to be extended, I might as well take a tour around and look for something - _anything_ - to pass the time. Thanks to the kindness of Merlin, he was able to procure me some clothing from their land. Adorning myself in the dark grey tunic and black trousers made me feel as though I were attending a costume party; but, seeing as though it allowed me to blend in so much better with Camelot's inhabitants, I decided to keep them on just in case.

Mid-day, the marketplace was bustling with boisterous villagers. Vendors with various wares, trinkets, and nourishment lined both sides of the street, merrily greeting and interacting with the passing customers. The livestock for sale even cast me curious glances as I sauntered by, almost as if they were aware that I was an alien in their midst. Nevertheless, I could perceive that the prosperity of Camelot was clearly exhibited through the dispositions of all those who I encountered. I scoffed inwardly. Blondie may be a prat, but he seemed to be doing _something_ right for his kingdom!

I'll give him points for that.

To my relief, I didn't receive as many looks as I did the first day I had arrived. It seemed as though 'blending in' wouldn't be too hard for me, despite my exotic looks and 'less-than-dainty' demeanour. As long as I didn't say or do anything _too_ out of the ordinary for these people, I hypothesized that I should remain relatively safe on my own. Armed with this thought, I decided to take my exploration even further and actually try to interact with the locals, making my way inside the establishment under the sign _The Rising Sun Tavern_.

The inside of the tavern was actually quite quaint and agreeable to my taste. It loosely resembled the construction of Guinevere's old home, but, of course, was more extensive; rows of tables and chairs lined the wooden floor, and the main bar was to the far end of the establishment, perpendicular to the door. Given the time of day, I guessed that it wasn't as crowded as it usually was at night; nevertheless, there were still a handful of patrons within, sharing jovial talk and even singing merry tunes. As I stepped further inside, a brown-haired barmaid smiled cordially in greeting, then proceeded to approach me. Though, before she could utter even a word, I quickly felt a large, sticky hand coil around my wrist and roughly pull me backwards.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" A burly, bald-headed man slurred. Clad in dark, military garments, he stood nearly two feet taller than me and was three times my width. His breath reeked of ale and a melange of other foul odours, which consequently invaded and clogged my sensitive nostrils. Even though he perceived my look of disgust and felt my arm violently retract from his being, he continued slyly, "What's wrong, love? I can show you a good time…"

There's always a comedian.

"Thanks for the offer, but I highly doubt it." I audibly snorted in mockery, taking a step back and crossing my arms upon my chest. My brow raised. "And seeing your state," I gave him a brief once-over, "I don't think you'd be able to do much, anyway."

The smug smirk upon his face quickly disappeared. Instead, he gave out a throaty growl, then menacingly bared teeth. _Damn brute! _As I crinkled my nose - simultaneously wondering whether he was supposed to intimidate me or not - I caught a sight of the bewildered, even frightened, looks of the men and women behind him. When my gaze landed back at Baldie before me, he snapped, almost unable to control his tone, "You're a brave wench to speak to me in that manner."

Who was he, a leader of some crew who was used to getting what he wanted? Standing my ground, I clucked my tongue, then shook my head. I feigned sympathy with a sigh, jutting out my bottom lip. "You _really _need to learn how to accept rejection, you know. Might make your head smaller."

Of course, I had meant the latter statement to be _metaphorical_; but, _of course_, Baldie took it in the _literal_ sense. Crying out in anger and frustration, he dramatically threw his tankard to the ground akin to a child, shattering it into a few pieces between our feet. Then, he paced forward without warning and gripped my upper arms tightly. The abrupt, violent actions caused most of the patrons within the tavern to gasp and hush their conversations; their attentions were now wholly on our altercation. I gritted my teeth as his fingers dug even more deeply into my arms. My anger was quick to rise. "Get off me, you ass!" I snarled, attempting to take a few steps back and rip myself from him. When he didn't relinquish his grasp on my form, I used his incoming force to pull him forward, then, with the increased momentum, gave him a good knee to the solar plexus.

If there was one thing my Staff Sergeant father taught me, it was how to defend myself.

He doubled over at the contact. Groaning in pain, he finally loosened his grip on my form. Thinking that walking away from this was the best solution at the moment, I did precisely that; however, I was only able to take a few paces forward before I was yanked back by Baldie by the back of my tunic. Twisting my head, I saw that he raised his arm, preparing to deal me a blow. Instinctively, I raised an arm of my own to block the incoming strike, then turned my head away to prepare for the contact.

"Now, now…is that how you treat a lady?"

I opened an eye. Then the other.

Gwaine, standing at my side, held Baldie's hand firmly in place.

With my eyes alternately appraising my attacker and my rescuer, I finally resolved to aggressively push Baldie's other hand from my tunic. As I took my place a little behind Gwaine's form, I recognized Lancelot and another tall, curly-haired knight of Camelot, standing in stern, defensive positions to my left. Even through the tense moment, Lancelot couldn't help but turn to me and poke, "Maybe you were safer in the stocks."

I gave him a weary look before turning my attention to Gwaine. Although his hand was still pressed upon the Bald Twat's arm, his stare lingered elsewhere. Following his line of sight, I could see that several men within the establishment had stood, exhibiting their defence of my assailant.

Gwaine turned back slightly when he realized that the knights were outnumbered at least four to one. He commanded through tight lips, "Leon, call for reinforce-"

Gwaine couldn't even finish his sentence; in a swift motion, Baldie's clenched fist made its way to his cheek. I felt myself jump at the impact of the blow, then felt utter rage erupt within me. Reaching out for the knight, I held Gwaine's wobbling form upwards as he placed a hand on his stinging jaw. Wiping the blood from the side of his mouth with the back of his hand, he purred with darkened eyes, "That wasn't very nice."

Chaos erupted then.

Screams and cries of rage pierced through the air. Flying tankards, plates, stools, and people littered the establishment. Even the barmaids were having a go at Baldie's henchmen, using any nearby equipment and utensils to injure them. Lancelot and Leon faced their share of men with little difficulty, utilizing their training and skills of combat. After a few moments through the pandemonium, Gwaine found my defending form (which had been holding on to a stool for a shield), and quickly clasped my hand in his. He cocked his head towards the door, narrowly evading a flying cup. "Time to go!"

"Wha-" Before I could even finish my question, I was violently yanked towards the exit of the tavern. Bursting unceremoniously through the front doors - and consequently alarming some of the passersby - we finally managed to evade further conflict.

Or so we thought.

In only a matter of seconds, Baldie and five of his men reappeared through the tavern doors, visibly bent on revenge. With Gwaine entirely unarmed and being somewhat under the influence of alcohol, the knight resolved:

"…Run!"

Without a word of protest, I quickly followed Gwaine's erratic actions. Bolting through the crowd in a zigzag manner, we were thankfully better suited physically for the chase, seeing as most of these men seemed to be quickly falling under the prolonged influence of the alcohol. They began to lag behind us, one by one, huffing and puffing. With victorious cries escaping our lips, Gwaine and I moved into the forest for cover.

When we were a bit further between the cover of trees, Gwaine slowed his run, hooting with laughter. He breathed out, placing his hands upon his knees as he doubled over, "I think we lost 'em."

My chest heaved up and down in order to greedily take in oxygen. "Well," I struggled to speak, a hand using a tree trunk for support, "_that_ was certainly a good workout for today."

"Do you attract trouble or something? Cause it seems to like following you around." The knight inspected me through squinted eyes. He gave his shaggy head a shake. "We can't even leave you on your own for less than a day before..."

I held up a stern finger in my defense. "Hey! That was _not_ my fault." I tilted my chin upwards, wholly believing that statement. "How would _you_ like it if you were propositioned in a tavern by a woman who…" The cad-like smirk that appeared on Gwaine's face in response to this latter question was enough to make me stop my speech and roll my eyes. A puff of air escaped my lips as I eyed him tiredly. "Bah, nevermind!" I threw him a dismissive gesture as we began to stroll through the forest once more. "Look, I defend myself when I feel the need to, regardless of consequence. Why, do women in Camelot merely do what they're told and what's expected of them?"

He pursed his lips for a moment in thought, then shrugged a shoulder as he turned to me. "Most of them do, aye."

"Terrible. Glad I'm not from here, then." I made face of disgust. "I assure you, though - progress _will_ be made in the future!"

Gwaine cocked his head to the side, curious. "Are women from your time all like you?" He didn't even wait for me to answer before quipping with mirth in his eyes, "...because I fear that Camelot will see its doom if more of you come here!"

I stared daggers at him. Very sharp daggers. Fearing my act of retribution, he immediately backed away from me; in a placating motion, he held his open hands upwards before him. For a moment, I actually thought that he would retract his statement and apologize; instead, he continued to poke, grinning widely, "I reserve my right to have free speech!" His chin lifted proudly. "You..._do_ have free speech in the future, don't you?"

I growled, baring teeth. "That. Is. It!"

Instead of evading my coming form, Gwaine merely beamed, then motioned his head to the right. Effectively stopping me in my tracks, he encouraged me to save my speech and listen. As the sound of rushing water reached my ears, he stated, "The Falls of Dante."

Walking a few more meters forward, I finally realized that we were at the very edge of the falls. The view below, and the distant lake, river, and overlying mountains, was certainly breathtaking. I would have been caught entirely speechless at the sight _before_ me if it were not for the sight _behind_ me. Without warning, Gwaine lifted his tunic from his form with ease and tossed it apathetically to his side. Attempting not to stare at his half-naked state, I managed to raise a brow and question, "Um, Gwaine? What are you doing?"

He grinned impishly. "Going for a swim."

"You _do_ know that we're at the _top_ of the falls, don't you?" My eyes shifted from left to right, not finding sense in his logic. "How much alcohol have you had?"

It was his turn to eye me tiredly. "Diving _into_ water is the best part! Surely, you must know this!"

Twisting my lips as I squinted, I took a few careful steps forward. Peeking from the edge, I could see and hear the rushing water violently colliding with the jutting rocks below. The fall would've only been about ten to twelve meters at most, but I still wasn't wholly comfortable with the idea. "Gwaine, I don't fancy heights _or_ being _in_ raging waters - putting those two elements together certainly does _not_ make an inviting idea."

Gwaine only gave me a shrug amidst his smirk. "Your choice."

And with that, the knight leapt from the edge of the cliff with a gleeful yell.

I let out a gasp as my eyes followed his diving form downwards. His body's impact with the water below was miniscule, thanks to his perfectly-executed, spear-like form. I became nervous when he didn't automatically resurface; though, given the depth of the water, I resolved to give him some time. After a few seconds, though, Gwaine's form was still nowhere to be seen. As panic began to rise within me, I could see his body reappearing. My heart began to race when I saw his form resurface in a prone manner. His unmoving body merely floated upon the surface, hands and legs sprawled around him. "Gwaine!" I yelled, wholly distressed. Surveying my surroundings, there was no sign of another soul in sight. I cursed out loud, shutting my eyes briefly.

Then, with a deep exhale, I made my way over to the edge of the cliff and jumped.

I screamed.

I screamed throughout the entire, bloody descent.

My dive was nowhere near perfect, but thankfully, it had been good enough to lessen the impact of my body upon the surface of the seething waters. Due to my nerves, my body shook due to both the impact of the fall and Gwaine's current state. Even before I resurfaced, I swam as quickly as I could to the knight's side, muscles aching in protest. As I flipped his body into supine position with all of the strength that I garnered, I immediately noticed the gushing cut upon his forehead. _He must've hit his head on a rock_, I thought inwardly. With the knight unconscious, I used what was left of my energy to simultaneously swim further down the river and pull him to shore. Gasping for breath as we reached sand, I flopped onto my back, energy entirely drained. With my body strained from the effort, I had to crawl to Gwaine's side, propping myself up from my elbows. "Gwaine?" I called out worriedly, shaking his shoulder. "Gwaine!"

No answer.

I monitored his vital signs. He wasn't breathing.

With a mumbled curse, I carefully rolled him upon his back and tilted his neck upwards. Pinching his nose, I placed my lips upon his and blew in two breaths. Then, I began compressions upon his chest.

Still no response.

After two more cycles and becoming more desperate and fatigued by the minute, tears started to form upon the brims of my eyes. "C'mon, Gwaine!" I cried through gritted teeth, covering his mouth with mine once more.

As I finished giving him a couple more breaths, the knight finally came to, sputtering out water from his lungs. I turned him to his side as he continued to cough, patting his back to encourage him. The knight let out a guttural groan, then, with his own effort, twisted his body back into supine position. He kept his eyes closed, face contorting in pain. With a frown, I ripped a part of the sleeve from my dripping tunic and placed the cloth upon his still-bleeding forehead. As I placed pressure on the wound, his hazel eyes finally fluttered open.

"W-what happened?" he mumbled weakly, turning his head to face me.

I replied sternly, with no hint of mirth, "You decided to be an idiot and jump from the top of a waterfall." I observed his forehead. "Looks like you hit your head on a rock while you were down there, which made you unconscious. You had a lot of water in your lungs, and…"

"…was the dive good, at least?"

I was wholly prepared to admonish the knight when I saw a peculiar movement between the trees in front of me. Narrowing my eyes in order to see more clearly, I caught sight of a tall, shadowed form for a mere second; then, as quickly as it had come, it disappeared within the cover of the forest.

I shivered.

Even when there was nothing in front of me any longer, I couldn't shake the feeling of being watched.

Gwaine placed his hand upon my arm as he eyed me with concern. "Are you alright?"

When I registered his question, my orbs collided with his. "I would think that, given what had just happened, that _I_ would be the one asking _you_ that!"

He squeezed my hand, smiling softly. "I'm glad you care."

My stare fell to where our hands touched, then to where I was resting my palm upon his bare chest. Although he released my hand, he propped himself up with his elbows, then managed to sit up on his own. He kept his lingering gaze upon my form. An intrigued expression emanated from his countenance as his lips slightly parted; it seemed as though he were memorizing every curve of my face, or trying to solve the mystery behind me. When his stare and the silence between us were too much for me to bear, I cleared my throat and tore my eyes and hand away from his form. "We should get your wound checked." I tried my best to speak in a lightened tone. I couldn't help but add, "And find your clothes while we're at it."

Gwaine actually looked disappointed in response to the latter statement. "Why?" He threw me a perfectly-executed pout, then motioned to his taut form. "You don't like what you see?"

I couldn't help but burst out laughing at his teasing expression. As I helped him stand, however, my eyes drifted back to the area of the forest where I had seen the figure.

Were my eyes playing tricks on me, or had someone actually been there, watching?


	7. Gwaine Realities

**A/N:** Last update before I leave on my vacation! =D Thank you to **ofthewood**, **musicnlyrics**, **princessfuture**, **Musicunderground**, and **TheJunebug1218** for their reviews and for all of you who continue to support this story. I must confess that I've been super busy and haven't had the time to work on either of my Merlin stories, but hopefully I'll continue both soon. Happy reading! xx IFHD

3 3 3

**Chapter 7: Gwaine Realities**

It had taken much effort to bring Gwaine back to Gaius and Merlin's lodgings; I wondered how far we had actually run and gallivanted through the forest; _this_ trip truly answered with, "Pretty damn far." I had to focus on the physical aspect of the task while attempting to shake the image that I had seen through the depths of the forest trees. Reminding myself of the possibility that our tavern assailants would find us somehow, I encouraged Gwaine to move as quickly as he could. With his arm slung around my upper back and hand propped upon my shoulder, I supported the knight most of the way as he guided me through the pathways. Our first obstacle was the unforgiving, steep ridge upon which the waterfall graced. The next was the winding trek back to the castle of Camelot. As dusk blanketed us, it became even harder to see the forest floor, resulting in some minor stumbles and pseudo falls. Albeit entirely conscious, Gwaine was still weakened from the ordeal, claiming light-headedness throughout the journey. As I repeatedly observed him to monitor his physical state, a curious feeling sparked within my being; I began to realize that I was _concerned_ - truly concerned - about him. Not that I _hadn't_ been concerned about him when he initially received his injury; but _this_ type of concern was laced with other emotions...

I cared about him.

Dear God, I actually cared about Gwaine.

"The injury does not seem too severe." Gaius mused in a light tone as he continued to examine Gwaine's forehead. As he and I both scrutinized Gwaine, the knight lay upon a sturdy, wooden bed beside Gaius' and Merlin's dining table. The old medic lightly dabbed a clean cloth around the wound, then pressed a cool compress directly upon it. "Luckily the rock had only grazed your forehead, Gwaine. A direct impact would have most likely been a mortal wound."

Although the knight's expression remained neutral as he nodded in understanding, I couldn't help but feel rising emotions at Gaius' last statement. Unrestrained, I threw Gwaine an unimpressed look as I sat upon a stool beside him. Clearly, I still wasn't over his daredevil - no, _incredibly stupid_ - stunt. Seemingly unaffected by my reaction, the knight let out an animated sigh, then gave his head a curt shake. "A knight must do what he must to save a damsel in distress," he began dramatically. The meaning of his words was quick to make my face contort with utter disbelief. The knight was trying his hardest not to burst out in laughter as he perceived my expression and to maintain his facade in front of Gaius. He prodded further, "I am just glad that I had been there when Lourdes fell from the cliff! Such luck!"

Oh, the _nerve_!

Was _this_ what legends were made of? Outright _lies_?

The unforgiving growl that escaped my throat through gritted teeth caught Gaius' attention momentarily. As his eyes curiously studied my form and Gwaine's alternately, he continued, almost unsurely, "I am happy that both of you are safe. Although," his eyes fell upon me once more, head tilting sideways in appraisal, "I did not take you for a clumsy one, Lourdes? Falling off a...cliff?"

A snort escaped from Gwaine's nose. This time, he didn't even bother to withhold his mocking chuckles.

I clenched my fists to my sides, pressing my lips into a tight line in annoyance. I stared daggers at Gwaine's impish face. "Gaius, Gwaine is _clearly _making this entire thing up!" I pointed a stern finger upon the cheeky man's face, fingertips inches from his nose. "Just _look_ at this conniving, devilish expression! Look!"

Gaius' eyes shifted alternately from me to Gwaine. He blinked blankly. "While you two work this out, I will prepare you both some supper."

As Gaius shuffled to the nearby fireplace, Gwaine eyed me in victory. With a smug smirk, he gently took my fingers in his and rested our entwined hands upon his chest. "Where are my manners?" His voice was a hush. "I never even thanked you for saving me." He sat upwards, locking his eyes with mine. Pride now lined his expression. "That was very brave of you, you know."

"Well..." I began, eyes falling towards the contact between us. "I couldn't just let you..._die_."

"You could have." He countered, entirely serious.

I surveyed his face searchingly. "I didn't want to."

The knight seemed pleased with this answer. Sitting back down the bed, he lightened his grasp on my hand, though kept my open palm upon his chest. His observant stare never left me, orbs trailing around the features of my countenance. As he reached out to touch the side of my face, Gaius' call shattered the silence between us, making the both of us jump from one another.

"Lourdes, if you would be so kind..." The old medic waddled back towards us, bowls of stew upon each hand. "I long to ask you questions and hear about your time. Perhaps it would aid my research..."

"You want to know about the future hundreds of years from now, in the twenty-first century?" I stirred my stew contemplatively, pursing my lips. "Well, in general, your time and mine share many similarities - that is, from what I've seen thus far. History tends to repeat itself, though. The technologies may change, but humans essentially remain the same for the most part." I garnered the attentions of both men now; they were enthralled by my descriptions, keen on learning this information. "We fight, we love. We crave purpose and meaning. We have values and beliefs." I frowned. "We've made much technological and scientific progress - and, in some aspects, societal - but there are still some who have more greed than others, and it causes much suffering. People starve, shout to their leaders for aid, riot in the streets in protest. Unfortunately, tyranny - in its many shapes and forms - is alive and well."

"It truly does sound as though your time is similar to ours." Gwaine eyed Gaius briefly, then gazed at me once more. "Maybe you and I aren't so different."

Without warning, the door to the lodgings suddenly burst open. The loud bang caused the three of us to instantly twist our heads towards the sound. The threshold revealed Merlin and a short, slim brunette at his side. From her features, I estimated she was only a few years younger than me, looking to be in her early twenties. Although she wasn't adorned with any jewellery and didn't fashion her hair as did the women of the court, she was quite beautiful. From her simple garments, I gathered that she was either one of the servants in the castle or a worker in the village. With worry emanating from her oval face and bright blue eyes, the woman briskly walked inside the room. Biting her bottom lip as an exhibition of her worry, she immediately rushed to Gwaine's side, in front of me, and took a seat beside him upon the bed.

"Are you alright, Gwaine?" she cooed lightly, placing her small palm upon his rugged cheek and brushing tendrils of his hair back from his face. "What happened to you?" Upon further inspection, she finally noticed the now docile wound upon his forehead. She winced. "Merlin informed me that you were hurt, and I came as quickly as I could..."

The concern with which she exhibited piqued my curiosity. With a sigh, Gwaine placed his bowl upon the ground beside him and enveloped her hand with his. He continued to press her palm upon the side of his face. "No need to fret, Ragnelle." He gave her a small smirk. "I'm fine, love."

Seemingly reassured, Ragnelle finally smiled, releasing the tension within her body. Without hesitation, she pulled Gwaine towards her and pressed her cherry lips upon his, giving him a deep, longing kiss. As Gwaine returned the kiss, I suddenly felt...uncomfortable. The moment seemed a bit too private for others' eyes, and I willingly tore my gaze from their intimate forms. Feeling my entire body tensing, I cleared my throat awkwardly. I stood, leaving my unfinished stew upon the dining table, then resolved to stalk towards Merlin.

Gwaine and Ragnelle's interactions were no longer of interest to me.

"Are you alright?" Merlin queried worriedly, placing a concerned hand upon my shoulder. Without even waiting for my response, he extended his left arm. "Here. I've brought you some dry clothes."

It took a few moments for me to actually register what he had said; my mind was distracted, elsewhere... Focusing my thoughts, I squeezed his hand upon my shoulder. "I'm fine thank you." I retrieved the garments from his hand, then wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him into an embrace. "And you are too kind, Merlin. You have been so ever since I found myself here." I exhaled. My head lowered despondently. "Somehow I feel as though I am undeserving of all your kindness."

He patted my back, throwing me a wide grin. "Nonsense! I am just glad that I can help."

As I stepped back from Merlin, I found my eyes automatically drawn towards Gwaine's form. Although Ragnelle continued to speak with him, I saw that the knight's contemplative eyes momentarily flitted towards me. For a brief moment, he gave me a small smile that didn't reach his eyes; then, as quickly as the moment had come, he turned his attention back to Ragnelle. "...actually..." he cleared his throat, almost sheepishly, then gestured over to me. "_Lourdes_ was the one who saved me."

Through the thick silence, I managed to gain everyone's attention.

Both Gaius and Ragnelle raised their brows in surprise, then gazed at me inquisitively.

"W-what?" Ragnelle's eyes slid back to Gwaine, still unbelieving. "What happened?"

"I decided to be a fool and dive from the top of the Falls of Dante. It would've been quite alright had my forehead not met some submerged rocks." The knight shrugged, eyeing all of us respectively. His eyes landed on me last and lingered upon my face as he continued the _true_ tale of what had transpired. "I must've been knocked unconscious shortly after I pierced the surface. The next thing I remember is coughing out water and being cared for by Lourdes."

All eyes fell upon me once more.

"Oh..." Ragnelle began lightly, nodding towards me. "Lourdes, I must extend my thanks to you for saving my Gwaine." She stood and, without warning, embraced me tightly. "You have my eternal gratitude." She gazed at the knight lovingly, emphasizing her subsequent words: "I don't know what I would do without him."

I froze at the contact, then awkwardly began to pat her slowly on the back. "No problem. All in a day's work." The tension, however, never left my body, as much as I tried to release it. My eyes connected with Gwaine's. The expression on his face was hard to decipher, though I saw that it bore a bit of discomfort and contemplation. Pushing negative thoughts from my mind, I finished in a soft tone, "I'm just glad Gwaine is fine."

When she finally decided to release me, I recognized the curious look upon Merlin's face. Almost instantly, I knew that he could feel the growing tension within the room. Perhaps he realized that I needed a way out. Stepping forward, he said carefully, "Lourdes, Lancelot told us about the fight in the tavern. He has been asking about you..." When Merlin trailed off briefly, I saw that Gwaine was suddenly attentive and alert, brows furrowing. "I believe he's in the dining hall sharing a meal with the other knights. I can accompany you there, if you'd like."

Coupled with the thought that it was certainly nice of Lancelot to concern himself with my status, I immediately felt the urge to take this opportunity to leave this scene. "Oh, sure." Before I completely turned away to follow Merlin, I met Gwaine's eyes and lightly called out with a smile, "I'm sure Gwaine will be in good hands without us."

Gwaine looked as though he wanted to utter something; however, the knight swallowed his words and merely gave us a nod. With one last look at his form, I turned on my heels and walked out of the room.


	8. Of Love, Miscreants, & Their Associates

**A/N:** I'm baaaack! England and France proved to be very inspiring. =) I visited as many castles as I can and imagined how knights would be prancing around in them! =P Thank you to **Lula182**, **musicnlyrics**, **TheImpossiblePen**, **ToSettleTheScore**, and **TheJunebug1218** for their reviews and for those who have saved this story to their alerts or favourites! I hope to work more on this story seeing as I've come up with more ideas! =D Enjoy! xx IFHD

3 3 3

**Chapter 8: Of Love, Miscreants, and Their Associates**

Seeing as Camelot's taverns were probably _not_ the best places for me to explore, I decided to meander about the castle instead. Surprisingly, the guards allowed me access inside its walls without question; some even seemed to recognize me from the ordeal with Gwaine a few days prior. Apparently free to do so, I spent the late morning wandering about aimlessly, actually feeling more comfortable within the castle - even within Camelot itself. After a few hours of familiarizing myself with the structure and layout, and even greeting some friendly servants and workers, I eventually crossed paths with Lancelot, busily carrying crossbows upon his shoulder, in one of the main halls.

"...Well _that_ is a predicament indeed."

Lancelot's brows furrowed. I had just finished professing an up-to-date account of my time travelling situation, which had followed answering his barrage of questions about my time, just as we entered one of the armouries. Seeing as he seemed to be one of Arthur's most trusted knights, I wasn't that surprised that I found myself so open with him about my predicament and status; I didn't fear that he would betray me to the king also because of Merlin's counsel and, inevitably, my instincts. Lancelot didn't seem like the type to subsequently reveal who I really was and, surely, be a catalyst to my punishment; I had a feeling that he was nobler than that.

"Tell me about it, Lancey-a-lot-y." A puff of air escaped my lips as my eyes surveyed the various tools of war around me. Curious, I picked up a nearby mace - or tried to. The bloody things are heavier than they look! Still struggling with the mace, I continued, "At least you all are good company."

"Wait." He paused, raising a pointed brow. "Do you...mock my name?"

My eyes shifted, finally releasing the weapon from my grasp. "...It's more of a..._term of endearment_."

I let out an amused snort at his puzzled look; he was obviously not entirely convinced by my reason. As he continued to busy about with repairing the damaged crossbows, he questioned lightly, "You have spoken much of your time and your lands, but what of _you_?" He briefly eyed me and smiled politely. "Have you a husband? A family?"

I returned his smile. "No husband, but I do have a father and brother."

"No husband?" He repeated in a heightened tone, looking utterly perplexed. I almost took that as a compliment until he finished with, "Surely, a woman _your_ age would have at least a few babes by _now_..."

My jaw instantly dropped as I crossed my arms. I let out a huff of indignation. "Right, I'm not actually sure whether you're mocking my marital status - or lack thereof - or my age. Either way, Lancey, I am _insulted_!"

Quickly realizing his blunder, his countenance emanated panic. "I...I meant no offense, m'lady, it's just that..." _Keep trying, Lancelot. Come on, you can do it_! After a few, fleeting moments, he finally recovered with, "What I meant was...a woman with your beauty would surely..."

"Nice try," I interjected, giving my head a shake as a signal for him to halt his speech, "but that's not going to work." I could see that the knight was consequently flustered by this exchange. As he was caught speechless, I resolved to give him a conciliatory pat upon his upper arm. I'd let it slide this time. "No harm done, Lancey. I know how different some things can be. In my time, I'm considered to be at a good age to be married." When he finally relaxed after hearing this news, I continued amiably, "So, how about you? Happily married with children?"

Lancelot tensed again. I inwardly cursed to myself as I recognized his discomfort.

Was it something I said?

His expression turned neutral, voice lowered. "I have thought of marriage and children often, but perhaps some things are not meant to be." His darkened gaze, falling to the ground, was contemplative now. "I have experienced matters of the heart in my lifetime, but they proved to be too painful in the end. For a while now, I've resolved to just live as a noble, valiant knight, doing good with my sword." He finally met my eyes, a small smirk tugging at his lips. "At least it brings me happiness. Much better than continuing to want what I cannot have."

My eyes narrowed as I processed his words. "You wanted a woman who belonged to another?"

"Aye." He grimaced, then gave his head a shake. "If there is a plague of plagues, Lourdes, it is surely that! Believe me." His eyes bore upon mine alternately, emotion apparent within his flashing orbs. "It consumes the mind, the entire _soul_, unwilling to relieve its grasp upon you. It is powerful enough to drive a man mad."

Although I did feel pity for the knight, I didn't think that giving him condolences for his past hurt would be that effective. Instead of pressing him to elaborate, I proclaimed in a conciliatory tone, "You're a knight of Camelot - apparently, as Merlin says, the bravest of them all. If there is any man who could heal from this, Lancelot, I think it would be you." I offered him a smile. "Don't let the past hinder a better future. In other words," I punched him lightly on the arm, "give _some_ women a chance! I'm quite sure you'd do well for yourself if you did."

Lancelot paused for a moment, his eyes shining with renewed mirth. He placed a soft hand upon my upper arm. "You seem as wise as Merlin, Lourdes. Thank you for your kind words." He chuckled, then let out a sigh. "I just pray that you never experience that type of heartache, m'lady."

I felt my heart suddenly jump at his latter statement. With a gulp, I replied in almost a hush, "You and I both, Lancelot."

333

I continued to ponder about my conversation with Lancelot as we parted ways. Flashes of images of my time in Camelot came to mind - particularly of Gwaine. Was he betrothed to Ragnelle? Hell, was he _married_ to her?

_Why do you even care?_

Quickly becoming annoyed at the confusing, turbulent feelings within me, I tried to continue my wanderings absent of thought. Gwaine was turning out to be a friend, and a good one at that; he was someone I would be saddened to leave when the time comes. I shouldn't allow other circumstances of his life to determine our relationship...no matter how seemingly unpleasant those circumstances were.

"Psst! Psst!"

Breaking my reverie, my ears suddenly perked up to the hissing behind me. Squinting my eyes in suspicion, I cautiously twisted my head back towards the sound. At the far end of the hall, I could distinctly perceive Gwaine and the giant knight named Percival...well, only their heads, which were jutting out of the wall in almost ninety degree angles. Both knights wore enormous grins from ear to ear, their attentions clearly placed on my passing form. Seeing their identical, excited expressions, the sullen mood that was threatening to overtake me gradually disappeared. When they finally managed to catch my undivided attention, Gwaine stuck his hand out, then beckoned for me to approach them with haste.

I groaned.

What were these miscreants up to _this _time?

Ensuring that none of the castle servants or workers found our actions suspicious, I traversed the long hallway. I crossed my arms tiredly as I stopped a few meters from them. "Yes, Gwaine? Percival?"

"We need your help." Gwaine whispered, surveying our surroundings mysteriously with twinkling orbs.

I raised a stern brow. "What? With finding maturity?"

Percival actually looked offended. "No!" he cried in disbelief, straightening his spine in pride. He then lowered his tone once more into a hush. "With finding _lunch_."

Grimacing, I drawled, "Well, I'm no fisherman, but I can certainly..."

With a growl of frustration, Gwaine ensued to wave off my upcoming snarky comment. Given the short time that we've known each other, he seemed to be picking up upon them quite wonderfully. Without another word, he simply coiled his hand around my arm and tugged me unceremoniously behind him. With Percival taking the lead, the two knights rightly tiptoed through the deserted hallway towards their intended destination. After a few more steps, the giant knight discreetly pushed upon the simple, wooden door in front of us. Peering inside, I saw that it led to a circular set of stairs.

"Right." As Percival disappeared into the passageway, Gwaine swiftly turned to face me, then held both my upper arms lightly. "Percival and I will be up there. What we need _you_ to do..." he kicked open the adjacent door with the toe of his boot, "...is simply go into the kitchens. Knights aren't to enter the kitchens, but they won't question _you_."

"I see how it is." I rolled my eyes, wholly unamused. Crossing my arms, I spat, "Putting a woman in the kitchen. I see progress hasn't happened in Camelot yet."

In wholehearted protest, I dug my heels into the cobblestone ground as Gwaine lightly pushed me through the door. "You'll see. Just go into the middle of the room." When the knight could no longer take my resistance, he released his last bit of ammunition. With a protruding bottom lip, he gave me a very well-executed puppy dog expression. "Pleeeease?"

_Dammit._

Albeit pathetic, it actually worked.

With a resigned groan, I finally mumbled, "Fine. Just this _once_."

I had never seen anyone grin so widely in my life. Barely able to contain his excitement, Gwaine, in an instant, thoughtless motion, pulled me towards him and pressed his lips upon my cheek.

I froze.

...and so did he.

Perhaps the knight had meant to give me a mere peck, but we both found that his lips rested upon my skin much longer than initially intended. Seemingly caught off-guard by his own actions, Gwaine slightly pulled back; however, his mouth continued to dangerously hover mere inches from my own. His breath was hot upon my skin; tendrils of his hair tickled the sides of my face. Remaining locked in position by Gwaine's hands, I resolved to keep still, not having the nerve to make a move in any direction. My eyes, however, trailed upon the pleasing features of his face, then finally lingered upon his eyes. His look was dark - predatory, even. As though armed with all the time in the world, his orbs traced the outlines of my lips, then the contours of my face, before they met my own. The knight didn't need to say a word for me to discern the emotions that he bared through his expression: a mixture of surprise, confusion, and...desire.

"Gwaine? Gwaine, where are you?"

Percival's hushed calls from atop of the stairs broke the trance that Gwaine and I found ourselves in. In an attempt to calm my rapidly-beating heart, I let out a sigh and smiled. "Well, let's get on with it, then!"

Gwaine cleared his throat, then finally stepped back a few paces. "Aye..."

Without another word, I slithered inside the main room of the kitchens, leaving Gwaine to join Percival.

_What the hell just happened?_

The group servants present inside of the room were eyeing me curiously, but none stopped their tasks in order to question exactly what I was doing there. Even if they had asked me _what_ I was doing there, I wouldn't even know _how_ to answer them! Surveying the various servants preparing several meals, I made my way over towards a large table in the middle of the room, where most of the prepared food was placed in neat rows and arrangements.

Is _this_ where the bloody oafs wanted me to be?

In only a matter of moments, I received my answer. It was then that I saw a gliding rope, tipped with a hook, slowly but surely descending from what seemed to be the ceiling. Scrunching my face, I peered upwards in confusion. I finally saw Gwaine and Percival, grinning from ear to ear once more, peering through mesh, metal bars. In silent gestures, Gwaine vigorously pointed to the whole, cooked chicken to my side.

I slapped my forehead with the heel of my palm.

As servants passed by to and fro, I inconspicuously grabbed the hook and delved it as quickly as I could manage into the poultry. I distinctly heard Gwaine and Percival let out hushed cries of victory above. To my side, the chicken began to fly, slightly swinging to and fro as a result of Percival's excited tugging. The knight must have pulled a little _too_ hard, however, because, before I knew it, the bird slipped through the hook as it was halfway up its destination and came free-falling down in front of me. For some bloody reason, I instinctively caught it, jumping in surprise.

"And what do you think _you're_ doing?"

I froze at the sound of Arthur's commanding voice behind me. Still holding the bird in both palms, I turned upon my heel and faced him. "I was... um..." I was _about_ to point to the rope and hook to my side, but it seemed to have disappeared. I inwardly cursed. With my alibi nowhere to be found, I instead threw the chicken up and about playfully. "...seeing if the food was cooked at the right temperature...and...was making sure that everything was in order." I set the now dirtied lunch down upon a nearby plate, giving it a pat for good measure. "You have _wonderful_ cooks, I must admit, but the arrangement is just..."

Arthur didn't seem to buy it. "Oh really?" He raised a brow, sauntering closer to me. He kept his arms behind his back, then puckered his lips. "You know how to cook? Keep things in order?"

"Pfft, well, _yes_!" I lifted my chin proudly, hoping that my tone didn't sound _too _forced. "I also enjoy...arranging...stuff...into different...things."

The blonde king crossed his arms, then tapped his toe thoughtfully. "Merlin has informed me of your current living situation and that you did, in fact, rescue one of my knights. I was quite surprised about the latter, actually." He continued to appraise me with hard eyes, lips pursed. "At first, I must admit that I was not _entirely_ comfortable with the idea of you remaining in Camelot, seeing as you and I did not get off on the right foot." He then let out a conceding sigh, then extended a hand out towards me. "But I will allow the past to remain in the past. So, I suggest we start anew, Lourdes."

Almost not believing the words that were coming from Arthur's lips, I gingerly took his outstretched hand and shook it. He certainly seemed to be turning over a new leaf... "Sure." I began slowly, eyes slightly shifting from side to side. "Bygones will be bygones..."

"Good!" He smirked widely, then patted my back...a little harder than I expected. "Now, you must earn your keep."

"Um...what?" I made a face, visibly recoiling. I quickly rephrased, "I mean...I beg your pardon, your kingliness?"

He tilted his head to the side, expression wholly serious. "If you are to live in my wife's old home, Lourdes, you work to stay there."

I pursed my lips in thought, then nodded slowly. "That seems fair."

Arthur finally smiled, then extended his arms to his side. "Great! It's settled, then." He sent me an enthusiastic nod. "You will be a servant in the royal court."

All blood drained from my face.

"S-servant?" I groaned. "Son of a..."


	9. Push Your Luck

**A/N:** Hello, my lovely readers! Thank you to **TheImpossiblePen**, **musicnlyrics**, **emenemdj**, **sjt90**, **ofthewood**, and **ToSettleTheScore** for their marvelous reviews and for those who continue to support this story. Although I have been inspired with more ideas, I have, admittedly, not been working on this story as much as I would like to. Things are quite busy at the moment, but I still endeavour to write as much as I can! If you have any feedback whatsoever, I would love to hear from you. I'm still in the process of getting the storyline sorted out as much as possible, but your feedback definitely helps shape the story! ;) Overall, I've decided to pick up the pace of the story; I had originally intended for it to be a tad bit longer, but knowing that I usually lose inspiration near the ending of a story (probably because I subconsciously don't want it to end!), I've decided to condense it a bit. (If anything, maybe I can write a "deleted scenes" portion at the end! haha!) Hopefully you still all love it, though! Cheers! xx IFHD

3 3 3

**Chapter 9: Push Your Luck**

I once had high hopes of being a doctor. Or an athlete. Or a doctor of athletes slash athletic doctor.

I never, ever thought in my life that I would be a _servant_.

For certain, I did not believe that there was anything _wrong_ with being a servant; quite the contrary, actually. It was just that my inherent personality severely clashed with the fundamentals of the occupation: I _hated_ being told what to do. Such a disposition would clearly make me a _terrible_ servant from the onset. However, Arthur did have a point; I couldn't just expect to be taken care of by Gwaine, Merlin, and Gaius during my time here and contribute nothing in return. I was a grown woman; surely, I'm capable of providing for myself...

...no matter _which_ world I was currently in.

So, I decided to grin and bear this particular occupation until I could think of something else that I could prove useful in. (Court jester, perhaps? Merlin was quick to suggest _that_ job!) Surely, complaining about anything that Arthur had so graciously given would send me straight to the stocks, dungeon, or worse. As I pondered about it further, the position of servant in the royal court would certainly allow me to spend more time with Merlin, who was quickly becoming a close friend - well, one of my _only _friends in this land - and was, indeed, my "servant mentor". Inevitably, I would be able to kill two birds with one stone: alleviate my boredom and earn some coin.

During the third day on the job, similar to a drunken state, I waddled to and fro as I traversed the castle courtyard, hauling a spine-breaking backpack of supplies, two giant pails of water on each hand, a short mop tucked underneath the right arm, and ragged pieces of cloth similarly tucked underneath the left arm. Audibly groaning in effort, I inwardly thought about the duties that had been given to me - in the form of a note slipped under my lodging's door - just for that _day_: tidy the knights' rooms (and it didn't even tell me _how_ many knights there bloody were staying in the bloody castle), tidy and organize the armouries (again, not specific as to _how_ many armouries there were), clean and wash the knights' garments (at this point, I probably thought there would be _millions_ of them), and, finally, clean the stables. When I first received the note, I didn't actually know what the king meant by "clean the stables"...and then I realized that _horses_ resided in stables, and that, as animals, they were naturally inclined to...shit.

..._Shit!_

"Would you like some assistance, m'lady?"

Arching my neck to the right as much as my material-burdened body would allow, Lancelot appeared in sight, tugging the handles of the pails of water from my hands and relieving me of the cumbersome weight before even waiting for me to respond. Surprised by the thoughtfulness that he exhibited, I gave him a smile of gratitude and poked, "You sure you can handle it, Lancey? I mean, it's pretty heavy!"

The knight let out a deep chuckle, then smirked. It was a wonder that I never really took notice of how handsome he was until now. "I think I'll live."

"At least one of us will." I made an unamused face as I repositioned the cloths and mop to my hands. I wiped some perspiration from my brow with an elbow and admitted, "This servant thing just might kill me."

"I doubt it." Lancelot shook his head, his voice lined with conviction. He began to follow my lead. "I think you're stronger than you give yourself credit for."

Pleased with his reply, I eyed Lancelot in a curious manner as we continued to stroll towards the training grounds of the castle. The sincerity that bore upon the knight's eyes and expression, particularly when it came to seemingly simple compliments or remarks, caught my attention. As he continued to speak, I found myself quickly taken by the tales of his homeland and of how he had come to be in Camelot; a sad story, yes, but inspiring in the sense that, even with his family gone from this world, he still resolved to make a better future for himself...

Lancelot and I were so engrossed in conversation that we barely registered Merlin's form in front of us. The young servant had to flail both of his arms repeatedly until we finally gave him our attentions. "Lourdes, you're alive!" he exclaimed, hauling materials similar to my own upon his slight form. "We should get started as quickly as possible. I fear that the hour is late..."

As he gave Merlin a smile in greeting, Lancelot gently placed the pails upon the ground beside me. "The knights beckon for me." He tilted his head to the side and smirked. "We may not have the same duties today, Lourdes, but rest assured that I will be as physically tortured as you after today's training. Arthur feels as though the knights haven't been fighting as fit as they used to, so he desires to increase our training."

In an almost automatic reaction, I gave the knight a once-over...thrice-over, more like it. I commented without thought or shame, "Well, you look pretty damn good to me."

Merlin grimaced. Lancelot, with a polite "thank you", gave us a curt bow before heading off to join his comrades. As my stare followed him, Merlin strolled over to my side, hands coolly clasped behind his back. He raised a brow, then eyed my form and Lancelot's retreating one alternately through narrowed lids. "Interesting."

"That he is." I gave out a low whistle, raising my own brow. I studied the distant Lancelot from head to toe once more. "You know, Merlin, women in my time would _kill_ to have a knight in shining armour with great ass..."

"Lourdes!" Merlin cried in disbelief, mouth agape. Was he..._blushing_?

"...ets! Great _assets_!"

He rolled his eyes, clearly not buying it. "I'm _sure_ that's what you meant."

I waved him off apathetically. "So..." My eyes took a cursory glance through the various clothing and equipment that were messily laid out for us, "..._how_ many boots and pieces armour did we have to shine today?"

My fellow servant pursed his lips into a thin line, looking very much as unimpressed as I was. "Arthur said three hundred. At least." He then scrunched up his face as he rubbed the back of his neck with an open palm. "And, apparently, more to come in the late afternoon."

"Bollocks." I copied his unamused expression as I let out an indignant huff. "Can't these bloody knights clean after _themselves_?" I threw a piece of brown cloth into a pail of water beside my feet in frustration. "I mean, they're fully grown men!"

Just as the words escaped my lips, in the distance, Percival and a few other knights resorted to pulling down some of the standing guards' trousers and ensued to run away straight afterwards, maniacally laughing.

I raised a brow at Merlin as we slowly locked eyes. "I rescind that latter statement."

He quirked his head to the side. "Duly noted."

Resolving to ignore what other knightly nonsense was occurring before us, my great companion and I moved to sit upon a nearby wooden bench as we began our cleaning duties. While shining one pair of boots after another, he piped up, careful that no one was within earshot, "Oh, Lourdes, I was meaning to mention! I've learned more about the movement of people through time. Gaius and I have been doing much research, and just yesterday, he informed me that there had been talk of an incident just like yours that occurred not too long ago - perhaps, within a year. Apparently, after it happened, no one dared to speak of it publicly in Camelot, given that there are laws against magic..." When he saw my bewildered reaction to the last statement, he shook his head profusely in order to calm me. "But do not worry about that. None of us have mentioned anything about time travel or anything related to magic to Arthur when we spoke of you." As I eventually nodded in acceptance, he continued, "Well, there were no writings about what exactly happened, but there was talk that the traveller _did_ come from the future. There were several accounts of the fate of the traveller afterwards, but even now, there isn't one dominant theory..."

I attempted to quickly register what Merlin was telling me. I squinted my eyes. "So, for all intents and purposes, there could be _someone_ running around Camelot or the nearby villages who's experienced or is experiencing the exact same thing that _I_ am?"

Merlin gave me a sideways nod. "Perhaps, yes. Unless they managed to somehow travel back to their time." He lightly dropped the onyx boots that he was polishing, focusing all of his attention upon me now. "Lourdes, what we also read was that the Feast of Arianrhod occurs thrice a year. Perhaps if we could _somehow_ find out how to pierce the veil between the past, present, and future during the next Feast..."

"...you can get me home." I finished for him, sitting back upon the bench.

"Exactly."

I silently contemplated for a moment. "To be honest, Merlin, I'm willing to try anything." I smiled, giving his shoulder a squeeze in a gesture of thanks. "It seems as though we're getting closer to solving my predicament."

"Good afternoon, you two!" Gwaine interrupted without warning, cheerily walking towards us with his sword coolly rested upon his shoulder. He gave us a side grin, orbs twinkling with mirth. "Working hard or hardly working?"

In all honesty, I would've greeted Gwaine in the same, merry manner if he had not placed _his_ boots in front of us. I _really _hoped that he wasn't attempting to rub in my current situation...for his sake. Still feeling slightly annoyed by this act, I wagged a stern index finger in his direction. "Excuse me, _sir_,but it was _your_ stunt with Percival that got me into this position in the first place, so don't even _try _to push your luck and..."

The long-haired knight interjected, seemingly surprised by my reaction, "Oi! It was _our stunt_ that led to Arthur giving you this sought-after position in the castle!" He crossed his arms loosely upon his wide chest, then raised a pointed brow. "We'd think that you'd be a _little_ more grateful!"

Unwilling to retreat from this battle, I narrowed my eyes and kept my fiery stare upon the brazen knight. "Merlin, did you know that Gwaine and Percival _ran off_, in fear of getting caught by Arthur, and simply _left_ me there to face him?"

The cheeky rogue thought this was the _opportune_ moment to leave. While whistling a merry tune, he replied with, "Don't forget to shine _my_ boots, Lourdes!" He threw me a teasing wink, easily turned on his heel, then sauntered back towards the rest of the knights.

I gritted my teeth, feeling my annoyance quickly rising. The veins in my temples were about to burst. From the corner of my eye, I could see Merlin giving me a warning look. Even in a short period of time, he could already read me so well! Before I could rethink my actions and, verily, consider the subsequent consequences, I simply chucked one of Gwaine's boots in his direction with all the accuracy and precision that my skills would allow. I let out a gleeful laugh as the blunt heel directly connected with the back of his shaggy head. "Bull's-eye!" I hooted, raising my arms in sheer glory. I even proceeded to do a little victory dance. When I kept on with my celebrations, Merlin couldn't hold his laughter back any longer.

Gwaine was utterly _fuming_. With his back tensing, he tightly clenched his fists upon his sides. Turning ever so slowly, I could immediately discern the daggers in his eyes. The mocking jeers and chuckles of his comrades behind him did not alleviate the situation either. Seeing his now beet-red face, I had to clutch my stomach through my booming laughter and even wipe a few teardrops from my eyes. As he purposefully strode towards me, I let out a curt yelp, then amusedly cowered behind Merlin. "Stay back, fiend!" I cried in a mighty, lowered voice. I grabbed the other pair and wildly wielded it in the air. "Or I shall slay you with your _other_ boot!"

More laughter from all sides.

Gwaine's cheeks flushed an even redder colour...if that were possible by this point. "Right. That's it!" He broke into a sprint straight to my form. Almost instantly, he hauled me over his solid shoulders, with one arm encircling my waist. Through my lighthearted protests and cries for aid, as well as the jeers and taunts of the distant knights, the laughing Merlin held up his hands in neutrality, unwilling to either help me _or_ Gwaine. "I think you need to learn _another_ lesson." Gwaine stated with a scoff, twisting his head to smirk at me. "Let _me_ teach you this time."

Before the knight could execute his plan of revenge, we heard a throat animatedly clear behind us.

Gwaine turned his entire body to face the owner of the voice, essentially exhibiting my arse to them. Perfect! "Queen Guinevere." I felt Gwaine bow, then stand up straight once more. His grip remained firm upon my body. "Lovely to see you."

_Great. What a _nice_ way to greet royalty!_

I repeatedly patted the knight upon the upper back as a signal to set me down. Finally realizing that he was _still_ carrying me, Gwaine finally released me upon solid ground after a few moments. Hurriedly fixing my clothes, I finally swirled around to greet Guinevere. With a genuflect, I cleared my throat before saying, "Nice to finally meet you, Queen Guinevere. I'm..."

"Lourdes." She finished with a smile, flitting to my side. Her poise and grace were impeccable. "Yes. Arthur has spoken _much_ about you."

I certainly got the hint.

_Oh, for the love of..._

"Look, your dear husband was being a right pr-" I then felt Gwaine elbow me inconspicuously, effectively halting my speech. Reminding myself of how much I really needed to remain in royalty's good graces, I was quick to regroup and replied sincerely, "I'm having a wonderful time staying in your old home. Thank you for allowing me to remain there for the time being."

She flashed a brilliant smile. "Oh, no need to thank _me_. My home is very dear to me, and I actually wanted to thank _you_ for looking after it."

I liked this Guinevere.

Certainly much more than the Arthur fellow when I had first met him.

"How are you finding your duties?" She continued in an amiable tone, eyeing the objects that Merlin and I still had left to do. "I hope it's not too much? Believe me when I say that I know what it's like to have such a full day."

Should I be completely honest with her? I mean, was it even a crime to _lie _to royalty? Given my luck, it probably was. "I'm doing alright." I began as honestly as possible, meeting her gaze. "Not much to really complain about. I mean, it allows me to do something useful within the castle, earn a living," I threw glances at Gwaine and Merlin, "...see the friends that I've made on a regular basis..."

"Are you sure, Lourdes?" Guinevere coaxed, "Because I could easily assign you to be a personal servant of one of the knights in order to lessen your duties..."

Seeing the bright-eyed, teasing look upon Gwaine's face was all that I needed to refuse the position outright. The '_fuck no!' _that clearly resounded in my head translated audibly to, "No, that's quite alright, but..." I decided to press my luck then. "Queen Guinevere, I actually long to do something _more_ active."

She tilted her head thoughtfully, though seemed to remain interested. "What do you mean?"

"With your permission," I let in a breath, voicing an idea that had quickly sparked within my mind as I surveyed the field of knights, "I'd like to help..._train_ the men."

Gwaine and Merlin eyed each other, flabbergasted, though remained silent. All of our eyes eventually landed upon Guinevere, who pressed her lips in deliberation. "I suppose..." she began slowly, lifting my spirits, "...I suppose that would be alright." She smiled, then placed a light hand upon my shoulder. "I do want women in Camelot to explore occupations that are not traditionally for them. This would be a great example."

A few paces behind her, Merlin, with a huge grin plastered upon his face, gave me two thumbs up in encouragement; Gwaine, with his jaw dropping, could only stare at me blankly.

Completely unaware of the reactions behind her, the Queen queried further, "Do you have experience with combat?"

"Well..." I began slowly, meeting her eyes. "Not _me_, exactly, but my father. As he's a..._commander_ in an army, he has taught me much about combat my entire life." Circling my hands in front of me, I continued to explain, "I am also very knowledgeable about the functions of the body and physical training..." I gave my head a shake, now at a loss of how to explain myself and my athletic background. "Queen Guinevere, all I am asking is for a chance to exhibit to King Arthur and the knights some of my expertise. I feel as though I would be of more use in this area." I was quick to add, "It's not that I'm ungrateful for this current position, but it's just that...I excel at _telling_ people what to do, not at being _told_ what to do." I shrugged coolly, despite her raised brows. "But if I am doing poorly, I would be content with just going straight back to completing my old duties and being Merlin's right hand woman."

After another few moments of contemplation, Guinevere finally nodded. "Well, I do not see why you wouldn't be eligible for a trial. Perhaps you will be refreshing to Arthur and the men. It is not often that we have those from other lands freely share their knowledge with us." She grinned, placing a hand on my arm. "Come to the training tomorrow in the afternoon. I will inform Arthur of these plans right away."

I grinned impishly.

_Lourdes for the win!_


	10. Realizations

**A/N:** Greetings, FIT fans! As always, thanks for the support. Well, I've found the time (har har) to pump out another chapter. Hopefully you'll enjoy this one and that it's up to par with my usual work. Since I have limited time to work on fics nowadays, they don't necessarily go through the usual revision and editing process... but anyway! Onwards with the tale. Feedback is always welcome! Happy reading. =) xx IFHD

3 3 3

**Chapter 10: Realizations**

"...and why must the men do these movements?" Arthur lightly questioned as he observed the rows and columns of two dozen knights before us, raising a curious brow.

"The movements target compound muscles; when they are done in increasing intervals with short periods of rest, they consequently force the heart to pump more blood, therefore increasing overall circulation and, thus, increasing their ability to..." When I saw that I had clearly lost the blonde king somewhere in the middle of my sentence, I shook my head in order to dismiss my earlier explanation. His blank stare, however, continued to linger upon me as my speech trailed off. He blinked with mouth slightly agape. With a placating motion of my hand, I stated, "Trust me, King Arthur. If you desire for your men to be the greatest in all of the lands and be the heroes of future legends, they must be trained as such. Training the mind and body in unison is how you will achieve such glory."

He pursed his lips thoughtfully, then winced at the sounds of moans and groans of several knights. Some even threw us pleading looks as a gesture for the training - or, to them, _torture_ - to cease. Arthur released a low whistle. "They seem to be in more pain than anything, Lourdes."

Having gone through such athletic training myself, I knew precisely how the knights were feeling at the moment. It was akin to dying. However, I shrugged coolly, "Their bodies must learn to endure such physical and mental rigour. Only then will they adapt to it, become increasingly stronger in the future, and, when applied in combat, be able to carry out the hardships of battle to the best of their abilities. Before the men master how to wield the tools of war, they must begin with the _foundations_ of combat - their own bodies." I smiled when I perceived Arthur's understanding nod. He actually seemed pleased with me...for once. "Discipline, King Arthur. Most of all, they must learn discipline."

It was the first day of the trial for my new, desired position in the castle. By some miracle, Guinevere had actually convinced Arthur to give me this chance; though, by the way the king and queen of Camelot interacted, I hypothesized that it probably didn't take much effort on Guinevere's part to persuade Arthur in the first place. Nevertheless, I was elated that I seemed to have gained the queen's favour. It was more than apparent that Arthur and most of the knights were wary of my presence at first and, truly, I was afflicted with pangs of nervousness; however, Guinevere counselled that as long as I knew my place and made it clear that I was entirely answerable for my actions and was under the complete command of Arthur, the men, in general, should be comfortable with my presence.

Overall, I was pleased. Save for a few, disinterested glances and taunts in the beginning, the queen's advice seemed to be working thus far. As the day progressed, I eventually began to gain their interest and undivided attention; I found that it was even important to me that I would also gain their _respect_.

_ A woman could gain the attentions of men with her mind? Revolutionary!_

After a few minutes of the knights enduring excruciating physical pain, Arthur finally decided for them to take a short rest. The looks that some of the men shot at me were laced with disdain, but they eventually followed the look with a smirk and satisfied nods. Seeing their expressions, Arthur gave me a pleased pat on the back, which somewhat sent me forward a pace or two. "Next time, Lourdes, perhaps you should lead by example."

"Sure thing, boss." I shot the king an enthusiastic thumbs up as I regained my straight posture. I coughed teasingly as I fixed my tunic, then murmured under my breath, "That is, only if _you_ do."

The smile was entirely erased from his face in an instant. Unamused, Arthur's eyes narrowed threateningly. "I beg your pardon?"

I grinned impishly, then gave a cool shrug. "You could do with a bit of exercise yourself."

"Are you calling me _fat_?"

Letting out a laugh, I replied in a sing-song tone, "Jest-innnng!" With a wink, I lightly punched him on the side of the arm. Unfortunately, Arthur didn't seem to share my sentiments. _For the love of all that is holy, didn't this king have a sense of humour?_ When his face grew even _more _bewildered at my actions - verily, glaring at the spot on his arm where I had punched him with narrowed eyes, then shifting his fiery gaze to my form - I just shut my mouth, turned upon my heel, and rightly bolted from his side.

The stocks and I weren't on good terms, so I didn't feel like seeing it at the moment.

"Ah, there's our little slave master." Recognizing the deep, rumbling voice to my side, I slowed my run and turned to face the owner. Lounging underneath an old oak, Percival, along with Leon, eyed me in polite greeting. Percival gave his head an ascending nod and continued with a smirk, "What say you this afternoon, Lourdes? Have you found yourself in any trouble yet?"

I raised a suspicious brow, wary of where he was going with this. "No, not as of yet..."

The giant knight sauntered over to my side, surveyed our surroundings suspiciously, and then slyly placed his heavy arm around my shoulders. His bright blue eyes were sparkling in the most devious of manners as he finished, "...would you like to?"

"Oi!" I narrowed my eyes in distaste, holding a stern finger to his pointy nose. I snarled, "If you think you can reel me in for another one of your "quests", _Percy_, think again, because I, for one..."

My speech eventually trailed off as I perceived Gwaine purposely stalking to our side. Although his unamused expression caught my attention, it was his subsequent action held it. Although he did so in a friendly manner, Gwaine sternly lifted Percival's arm off my form, then moved to stand in between us. Gwaine locked eyes with the taller knight and fought to keep his tone steady and light. "Now, now, remember your knightly code, _Percival_."

It was clear that Percival was genuinely taken aback by Gwaine's actions. "Calm yourself, Gwaine. T'was only a jest..." the giant knight retorted with a wince. The long-haired knight, however, didn't seem convinced. After coolly waving off Gwaine's harsh stare, Percival eventually turned to me and bowed, hand on chest. "I apologize if I have offended you, Lourdes, but surely you must know that..."

My querying gaze lingered upon Gwaine, finding his actions and subsequent expressions odd. I placed a hand upon Percival's upper arm in a conciliatory manner. "No need to apologize, Percival!" I narrowed my eyes slightly at Gwaine's direction. "Can't we all just have a laugh once in a while?"

Gwaine's jaw tightened at this question, though the knight made it a point not to speak in front of the men further. After giving a quick nod to Percival and Leon, he took my wrist with great speed and tugged me away from his comrades. When he ensured that they were out of earshot, he hissed in a scolding manner, "Lourdes, it would do you some good _not_ to compromise yourself in front of..."

"What?" I cried incredulously, eyes squinted. I abruptly pulled away from his grasp and took a pace back. "_Compromise_ myself? By doing _what_?"

"You hold a position in the castle now. You...you help train the men and are answerable to Arthur." The knight was flustered. What was he even trying to _say_? He tried to elucidate further, "How do you think you'll be able to gain the knights' respect if we see you allowing Percival's open advances? If you desire to be a respectable woman in these times, Lourdes, there are some codes of etiquette that you must familiarize yourself with and ultimately enact."

_Wow._

_Just wow._

"You are taking this _way_ out of proportion, out of context, and have _heavily_ misconstrued Percival's intentions." I retorted sternly, keeping my stance firm. I extended my arms to my sides. "Why do you so easily condemn Percival's so-called 'flirtation' with me and not condemn your own?"

Although his mouth opened to utter a reply, the knight was eventually caught speechless. It took a few moments for him to respond with, "Perhaps...perhaps it is you who has mistaken my intentions."

The statement actually made my heart constrict. Was I really mistaken? Fighting the uncomfortable sensation in my chest, I managed to retain a brave face. "Look, I don't know what this is all about," I began, turning away from him apathetically, "but I have to get back to work."

And with that, I stalked away from the knight, never looking back.

333

"No, Lancelot, I am _not_ wearing that dress. I refuse. Out of the question. Not a chance in hell."

"Lourdes, you protest more than Sir Leon did!"

My face contorted in disbelief. "Curly Fries wore a dress? What?" I eyed the knight confusedly, then gave my head a curt shake and held up a hand. "Actually, I don't think I want to know. But either way, it probably looked better on _him_."

Lancelot took in a breath, then paced a few steps forward. I had been enjoying his company in my lodgings until _this_ revelation: "Lourdes, you wearing this dress to the banquet is by order of the Queen." He sounded like he _really_ wanted to do Guinevere's bidding. What, did he, like, _love her to death_ or something? When I didn't budge in both movement and agreement, he eyed me sternly, lips pursed. "Do you _really_ want to be put in the stocks again?"

_Bloody kingdoms, their bloody traditions, and their bloody punishments!_ I bared teeth as I mulled over my options...and then thought about my good friend, the stocks. With a groan, I hesitantly took the sea blue, empire-waist gown from his outstretched hand. The knight merely grinned at this, utterly pleased with my decision. Upon closer inspection, I had to admit that the dress was quite beautiful. I mean, wearing it couldn't be _that _bad, right?

At least I could fool people into thinking that I was a real lady!

With an elongated exhale at the termination of _that _battle, I then gestured for Lancelot to take a seat at my sparsely-decorated dining table. "Come, Lance-a-lot. Help yourself to some dinner."

"Oh." The knight's brows raised in surprise. "You do not mind?"

"Of course not! Why would I?" I smiled, then gave him a light slap on the side of his upper arm in a friendly gesture. I eyed him deviously and poked, "Unless, of course, you have more...lancing to do..."

He rolled his eyes good-naturedly at the latter quip. It seems as though this man was quickly becoming used to my quirks! Lancelot merely uttered in reply, "Thank you, m'lady."

As I sat across from him and divided the food between us, I commented lightly, "You know, you _really_ have to stop calling me that, Lancelot. I don't think I'm a lady, by _any_ standards of _any_ time."

He let out a low chuckle as he poured our drink. "You may not think you are a lady, Lourdes, but in any case, it seems as though you're earning quite a good reputation with training the knights. That is a marvellous success indeed." A proud smile graced his handsome face as he raised his cup in a toast. "Has Arthur taken you on permanently?"

"Perhaps you can say that." I grinned, eyes alit with mirth, as I met his toast. "The more I please Arthur and train you knights well, the less I will be found in the stocks. Everyone wins!" Then, as though there were others in the room, I shifted my eyes suspiciously before whispering, "And maybe I should start training Arthur, too. He's getting a bit round about the waist and arse..."

The laughter that originated from deep within Lancelot's throat caused him to almost choke on his drink. His animated expression caused _me_ to almost choke on _my _drink and, in an unladylike manner, I consequently spat some of the liquid into the fireplace to my side to spare _him_ from being the target. Lancelot and I froze for a moment and locked eyes. Then, we simultaneously burst into even _more_ laughter.

Through our booming voices, we heard a light rap on the door. Wiping a fallen tear from my eye, I was finally able to control my giggles and catch my breath. As he was able to do the same, the knight then turned to me, head tilted slightly, as though asking for permission to answer the door in my stead. "Are you expecting company?"

My brows furrowed in contemplation as I took a sip of my drink. "Nope, not that I know of..."

The knight stood with a shrug. It only took him a few strides to reach the door. As he opened it, the visitor across the threshold was momentarily blocked from my view. Curious as to what was transpiring, I followed Lancelot's lead and peered over his shoulder. Finally seeing Gwaine - who had a gravely unamused expression plastered upon his countenance - I made a reluctant motion for him to come inside. As Lancelot stepped back in order to allow his fellow knight to pass, Gwaine finally tore his eyes away from him and met my gaze.

Lancelot, at first, found that nothing was amiss; he greeted his comrade with a smile and armshake. However, when he realized that there was a lingering silence between me and Gwaine, he eyed us alternately in curiosity; he seemed to easily perceive the tension that cloaked around us. "I shall take my leave, then." Before I could even persuade him to stay - and, verily, alleviate the awkward feeling forming within me - Lancelot took my hand and kissed it lightly. Stepping outside, he threw me and Gwaine a small smile. Before he closed the door behind him, he twisted his head back and called out, "Remember, Lourdes: come to the banquet tomorrow with that dress. I am certain that you will look quite ravishing in it."

As the door fully shut, I suddenly felt a bit nervous about being entirely alone with Gwaine. Attempting to ease my discomfort, I busied about at the dining table, haphazardly arranging the used utensils. In a matter of moments, Gwaine's heavy footsteps came closer and halted right behind me. "So..." he cleared his throat and, as a gesture to Lancelot's previous presence, jutted one of his thumbs towards the front door, "...what was _that_ all about, then?"

"Oh, Lancelot?" I kept my tone light and cheerful, though was careful not to meet his eyes. "He was just passing by. Had an errand to run."

Gwaine, almost unconsciously, crossed his arms upon his wide chest. "Are you sure that was all?"

Feeling my defenses quickly rise, I swirled to face him. With eyes narrowing in question, I hissed, "What?"

The knight walked in front of me in order to face me fully. His eyes bore upon my form, unrelenting. "I wouldn't even think about it, Lourdes."

I froze then, halting everything that I was doing. I rested my hands upon the edge of the dinner table, then inclined my head in order to meet his probing eyes. "Excuse me?"

To my surprise, Gwaine actually looked sincere as he replied with, "Lancelot, he's...he's not in a good state to give his heart away at the moment."

Although I instantly knew precisely what he meant by that, I humoured him with, "...and that's supposed to mean something to me right now because...?"

"Lourdes, it is clear that you fancy the knight, so just..." When Gwaine finally realized, from my expression, that he was _upsetting_ me more than _helping_ me, he was quick to change the subject. He ran a hand through his long hair. "Look, I just came here to...well...about what happened at the training grounds a few days ago, I... I just wanted to apologize."

It was my turn to cross my arms upon my chest. "Ah, yes. Your little hissy fit." I ignored that he seemed to be somewhat puzzled by the latter terminology. My toe tapped in impatience. "And what was _that_ all about?"

Before I could register - well, _anything_, really - Gwaine took a few purposeful steps towards me, cupped my face in his calloused hands, and then hungrily pressed his slick lips upon my own. My head swirled immediately upon contact. Frozen in place, I let out a weak mumble (or was it a moan?) at the abrupt action; however, my protests - as miniscule as they were, even at first, - did nothing to dissuade the knight from wrapping his arms around my waist and gently pulling my body towards his. As his hands stroked the length of my back in a loving manner, his tongue managed to delve into the recesses of my mouth, deepening the kiss. My legs grew so weak that I thought that my knees would buckle at any moment and cause me to instantly lose balance; however, the knight held me steady upon his body, unwilling to release me.

Absent of thought, I began to kiss Gwaine in return. Grasping his tunic between my fingers, I tugged him even closer to my form, reveling in the feeling of his strong body softly colliding with mine. The guttural groan that came from his lips only encouraged me to kiss him even more frantically, to continue to taste him. My movements were almost automatic now, instinctual. With no protest whatsoever, he allowed my curious hands to reach under his tunic and glide upon the pleasing bumps of his abdomen; my fingers then lightly grazed upon his wide chest, reveling at the warmth and strength that they found there.

Gwaine was afire. Almost unable to control his actions, he paced forward and pressed me upon the dining table. Half-seated and half-standing, I loosely wrapped my arms around his neck, never breaking the kiss. Yes, Gwaine's lips were familiar, but under _these_ particular circumstances, the knight was unexplored territory. He had such intensity and vigour that I was quickly captivated.

..._But the knight also had Ragnelle._

My conscience's shout was enough to break the trance that I currently found myself under. A slew of emotions coursed through my veins as my eyes suddenly opened. In a fluid motion, I pushed the knight from my form, then kept him at bay with an extended arm. My tone was unyielding. "Please leave, Gwaine."

"What?" sounded his husky voice. He seemed disoriented as he found himself absent of pleasure; his eyes were still glossed with desire. "Lourdes, I..."

As difficult as I found it to say, I managed to utter in an unwavering voice, "That should not have happened and will never happen again." Ripping my eyes away from his perturbed expression, I sternly pointed towards the door. "Just go."

I didn't have the heart to look upwards at him once more. After a brief pause, I only heard his fading steps, then the shut of the creaking door as he closed it behind him.


	11. Recognition

**A/N: **Thanks to **TheImpossiblePen**, **musicnlyrics**, **ofthewood**, **ejl96xxx**, **RangaJess**, **S a i r a h i n i e l, **and **Jtoasn** for their reviews! Your words are so funny and encouraging...funcouraging? =P And I have sent out some personal thank yous to those who are supporting this story, so I hope you all got them! Anyway, like I said, there's so much more to come. Depending on how you guys are enjoying the story, I can totally make this epic. But it's looking to be around 23-25ish chapters for now, depending on how much time I have...but we shall see! ...And maybe the possibility of a sequel? :O How you like THEM apples? LOL Enjoy this next installment! xx IFHD

3 3 3

**Chapter 11: Recognition**

I walked uncomfortably into the main dining hall of the castle - not because I had heels on (for heaven's sake, I couldn't even imagine how tragic _that _scene would be!), but because the dress that Queen Guinevere had so generously given me was a tad bit too small and a whole lot of _itchy_. Well, on one hand, the Queen had estimated my physique to be relatively fit; on the other hand, it turned out that my trunk had a little more junk than she had originally thought. _What was this dress made of, anyway? Sandpaper?_, I quipped inwardly, grimacing with distaste as I continued to inconspicuously scratch at my back in numerous areas.

No. I couldn't utter a word of complaint about the unpleasant state of my garments; certainly _never_ to Guinevere herself.

Even _I_ knew that that would be _incredibly _rude!

"Lourdes, there you are!"

As though on cue, a smiling Guinevere cheerily flitted to my side. Verily, the way she seemed to glide through the stone floor of the hall made me look like a bumbling oaf; what made it worse was that I was actually _trying _to walk in a graceful fashion. Clad in an elegant, purple gown that suited her figure perfectly, the Queen of Camelot was a sight indeed. However, I still couldn't help but wonder whether her gold-embroidered royal dress was also made of sandpaper...

Perishing the thought momentarily, I returned her light embrace, careful to treat her in a more _gentle _fashion - truly, a marked contrast with my interactions with some of the knights. I attempted to move as little as possible, however; I found that it considerably lessened the itching. My head lowered. "Thank you for having me and for giving me such a fine dress, Queen Guinevere." Stepping back, I gave her a gracious curtsy...as much as the dress would allow such a movement without it ripping to shreds. _Nice, Lourdes - finally learning the customs_! With a goofy grin plastered upon my face, I pointed to my stomach. "Well, I guess it's time to feed the beast!"

She eyed me in genuine confusion. "I'm sorry, what?" Her eyes curiously surveyed the ground beside my feet. "You brought an animal with you?"

My nose crinkled. "Er, no, it's just..." I scratched my head with an index finger as I collected my thoughts. With circling hands, I elucidated, "It's a figure of speech in my lands. It means that I'm utterly _starving _and am more than ready to eat!"

I was relieved to see that Guinevere finally cracked a smile at this. "Ah, yes. It seems as though I have a lot more to learn about your lands. Come." She linked arms with me as we languidly meandered through the merry festivities. "Arthur has been telling me great things about your training and the vast knowledge that you possess." Pride lined her expression, akin to a parent praising their child, as we met eyes. "I do not know if you have noticed already, but my husband is not one to really show his emotions in public. But do know that he appreciates the fine work that you've done and the time that you have given to him and the knights of Camelot." She smiled widely, orbs alit. "And I also hope you know that the abilities that you have shown have indeed affected Arthur's views on the different positions that women can occupy in our kingdom."

_Wait. Does that mean I'm influencing an evolution of gender roles in Camelot?_

_ Sweeeeet._

Although Guinevere's words were kind, I remained humble. For once. I was quick to remind myself that my very survival in these lands rested mostly on the hands of its inhabitants. With another bow, I replied with utmost sincerity, "No, no, Queen Guinevere. I should be thanking _you_ for helping me with the opportunity. I'm definitely happier in this position and feel as though I have so much more to offer."

I felt her squeeze my shoulder in a conciliatory manner. "I am glad." Then, ever so discreetly, she motioned her head and eyes to our side. Her lips twisted almost deviously. "Well, Lourdes, you seem to have caught the attention of a group of grinning knights to our left. Well-deserved, I might add, for you look marvelous in this dress."

_Oh, for heaven's sake..._

Warily following her gaze, and utterly dreading what I would perceive, I caught the sight of Lancelot, Percival, Leon, and other knights named Elyan, Bedivere, and Gareth, sitting together at a middle table. The amused expressions etched upon their countenances - which, even through the passing servants, were easy to discern - made me groan in a lighthearted manner. I certainly recognized _those_ faces. "I seem to have gotten their attentions, alright." I turned back to Guinevere briefly, slightly sneering. "But I don't think it's the kind that you expect."

As I politely took my leave from the Queen, I sauntered over towards the knights' table, arms outstretched to my sides and already prepared for their onslaught. Taunting jeers and whistles greeted me upon arrival, just as I had expected. "Alright, you bloody clodhoppers, let me have it!" I wiggled my fingers towards my form in an encouraging manner. They easily took the bait and continued their lighthearted teasing. "I'm in a bloody dress. Miracles do happen. Get the bloody hell over it!"

Throughout their rumbling chuckles, booming taunts, and clapping hands upon the table, Percival stood, caught me in a light headlock, and proceeded to give me what was comparable to a noogie. Although I could not see his face, I assumed there was probably a stupid grin plastered upon it. "Our little slavemaster is all fancy tonight! What a sight!"

My face puffed similar to that of a blowfish. With reddened cheeks from lack of air caused by a semi-blocked windpipe, I struggled to croak, "First of all, I am _not_ little." The unconscious squeak that then came from my lips ultimately negated _that_ statement. I greedily sucked in air. "But your slavemaster? Yes, that is correct. And I will _surely_ enact that position at your next training!"

When Percival finally decided to release me and my ruffled head with a mighty guffaw, Sir Leon leaned forward and gave me a solid armshake. "I knew there was a lady somewhere in there, Lourdes," he lightly teased with a crooked smile, eyes twinkling. "Happy you could make it out tonight."

Before I could even reply to Leon's greeting, and in a move that caught me slightly off-guard, Lancelot stood, took my hand in his, and lightly kissed it. The gesture was normal enough, but I somewhat felt the heat in my cheeks rise at this; perhaps the thought of his ass...ets...piqued my reaction. He locked eyes with mine as he began to straighten his spine. As though unaware of our captivated audience of knights, he commented with a smirk, "I knew that you would look exquisite in that dress."

I attempted to ignore the low whistles and nudges that the knight-buffoons were giving one another as they witnessed this rather _innocent_ interaction. Throwing them a less-than-pleasant gesture in response, I replied without thinking, "I'd rather take it off, if you ask me..."

At this rather bold statement, the wide-eyed Percival spat his drink out to the side and began to cough.

Half of those present in the hall froze, including Guinevere and Arthur. Some of the minstrels even stopped playing their instruments, leaving notes hanging in the now still air.

Biting my bottom lip as a result of all the attention that we had instantly gained - and, of course, as a result of Arthur's quickly-changing expression from merriment to suspicion - I began to animatedly pat Percival's adamantine back. With an awkward laugh, I announced, "Carry on, lovely people of Camelot! He's fine! Was just drinking a little too quickly, that's all!" With a nervous grin, I then pinched the knight's cheek...harder than he had expected. As Percival let out a soft 'ow', I ensured our little audience through tight lips, "See? The knight is as good as new!"

Percival vigorously nodded in agreement and held up a waving hand to some of the guests in concession.

As the festivities finally began to return back to normal, I threw the giggling knights a pointed look. I tried once more. "What I _meant_ was," my eyes slid to Lancelot, "the dress is very itchy," then gestured around my waist, unamused, "and extremely tight."

It was only for a second or two, but it was hard to miss Lancelot's appraising eyes upon my form. Once more, the gesture was innocent enough, but there was just _something_ about how he acted that tugged at my being. As we locked eyes, Lancelot gave me a nod of understanding, then smiled. _Why did I never notice his perfect teeth before?_ "It may be very itchy, Lourdes, but it still does not change the fact that you look stunning."

I didn't take the bait. I couldn't! "Ooh, what do we have here?" I crossed my arms coolly then, eyeing him with suspicion. "A sweet talker?" I gave him a light punch on the upper arm for good measure. "If this is you trying to get off easy for the next training, Lancey, it won't work!"

"No, m'lady. It's simply the truth."

As I sat down beside him, I found myself bewildered when I recognized pure sincerity upon the knight's face. Lancelot was just so..._genuine_; it was even difficult for me to fathom how a person could be so. He was so quiet and reserved most of the time (and never, ever makes any complaints during training), but whenever he spoke, there was just so much meaning and depth behind his words. As I continued to contemplate about Lancelot's attributes, I couldn't help but exclaim, "Seriously, Lancelot, why are you not married?"

"Good evening! I hope all is well?"

The cheerful voice interrupted our conversation. Twisting my head to the left, I perceived Ragnelle's beaming face and Gwaine's strolling form not far behind her. I quickly noticed that their hands were loosely entwined; this simple act was enough to cause my stomach to churn and elicit a constricting feeling within my chest. As they approached the table, the knights fell silent, all seemingly taking in Ragnelle's sight: her long, dark hair was neatly curled, strands flowing upon either sides of her oval face; cheeks slightly blushed with a light red hue and lips coloured in a pink shade, perfectly complimenting her sapphire eyes; and, although she was on the short side, the red dress that adorned her slim body illuminated a veritable magnanimity about her.

Hell, even _I_ was staring at her.

Percival stood almost instantly, offering Ragnelle his seat. "Please, m'lady, sit down." The giant knight then shook Gwaine's arm, then patted him on the back. "You and the Lady Ragnelle are done quite early today. There wasn't much work to be done in the villages?"

_Lady_ Ragnelle? Wait. Was she a..._lady_ lady, or just...a lady?

And all this time, I thought she was a worker or servant!

Ragnelle waved the knight's comment off politely. Her voice was smooth and delicate. "Well, Percival, you know how my father is. His lordship simply doesn't believe that I should _dress _like a medic, let alone do the work for them; and he certainly doesn't condone taking Gwaine away from his knightly duties as well. He fears that it would displease King Arthur." She gently took Gwaine's hand upon the table as he plopped down beside her. "To be honest, there are just so many more people in need of medical assistance in the outlying villages that it's _impossible_ for only Gaius, Merlin, and the medic trainees to complete the tasks. I personally believe that we should all be doing our part in order to help."

"Hear hear!" Leon raised his cup in praise, grinning widely. He poked in a light tone, "I daresay, with your generosity and kindness, m'lady, it is not a wonder that you have stolen our dear Gwaine's heart!"

"What I _do_ wonder, however," Percival's mischievous eyes slid to Gwaine's form; the latter knight already looked wary of the upcoming quip, "is how _Gwaine_ stole _your_ heart before any of _us_ could!"

Through the boisterous laugher, Gwaine threw him a side smile; the amused expression, however, didn't reach his eyes. "I have my ways."

I was the only person at the table not laughing at this.

What? I didn't think it was funny.

Ragnelle eyed Gwaine lovingly, squeezing his hand. "I'm sorry to say, though, that dear Gwaine here doesn't seem to be enjoying this banquet as much as the others..." she then placed a dainty hand upon his stubbled cheek, "...but that hasn't stopped him from going after the wine! Isn't that right, darling?"

I snorted inwardly.

_If she only knew what he had been trying to go after yesterday..._

"What can I say?" Gwaine shrugged, though plastered a half-smirk upon his face once more. "Can't turn down a good barrel of wine. Would be a shame _and _a waste."

When Ragnelle giggled and gave Gwaine a kiss, I had to place my attention elsewhere. My mood had changed considerably; the discomfort that I felt grew tenfold. Lancelot's curious and slightly confused gaze lingered upon me, though the knight mentioned nothing audibly; I merely gave him a smile of reassurance, then inclined my head towards the performing minstrels. As I scanned the room, a cloaked figure at the far end of the hall caught my attention. Half-hidden in the shadows, somewhat away from celebrating guests, an individual stood, facing me, beside a pillar. With a quick glance around me and around the individual, no one else seemed to notice his presence but me. As my eyes finally adjusted to the dimmer light, my memory drew back to the day when Gwaine and I had jumped off the Falls of Dante.

It was the same figure that had been watching within the cover of the woods.

Without another thought, I quickly excused myself from Lancelot and inconspicuously stood from the table. To answer his concerned expression, I squeezed his shoulder in reassurance and signaled for him to remain at the table. When I looked back at the figure and started walking in its direction, it began to speedily move through the hall and towards the nearest exit.

I gritted my teeth in determination.

This person would _not_ get away this time...

...not until I knew who the bloody hell he was and what the bloody hell he wanted!

In taking the same route as my newfound prey, I found myself stalking towards the courtyard gardens. For some odd reason, he wasn't moving as though he was running away from me; it was as though he truly wanted me to..._follow _him. Before I could hop down the marble steps and continue my pursuit, however, strong hands clasped my upper arms and hastily whirled me around. I jumped at the contact and was prepared to defend myself.

I somewhat relaxed as Gwaine's form appeared before me.

"Lourdes, wait," he began as he released a long exhale. "Look, about what happened between us...if it makes you uncomfortable to..."

Slightly frustrated by this, I quickly placed an index finger upon Gwaine's soft lips and attempted to keep my eyes and focus on the hooded figure. Making me slightly nervous, I found that he had slowed his run and was...actually walking back towards us. My heart rate began to rise. "This is _not_ about you or "us", Gwaine." I hissed through tight lips, a vein angrily throbbing upon my temple. I attempted to keep him at a distance. "Could you just _listen_ and..."

Furrowing his brows, the knight took a step forward and gently cupped my face in his hands. "Lourdes, I know you're stubborn, but I'm _trying_ to sort this out here. Would you _please_ just give me a chance to at least..."

"Oh, for the love of...!" Finally losing every ounce of my patience, I sternly took Gwaine's jaw in between my thumb and index finger and snapped his head to the side in order for him to face the approaching figure. With my other finger pointing before us, I cried, "Do you see _that_? _There's_ the issue as of this moment, alright?"

The change in Gwaine's expression was instantaneous. With flashing eyes, he drew his sword in a swift motion, then took a defensive step in front of me. Snarling, he held me back with an outstretched arm, his hand resting upon my stomach. Readied to protect and fight, he barked, "Show yourself!"

The stranger obliged him. Without a moment's hesitation, the cloaked figure removed...

..._her _hood.

I was frozen in place as recognition finally overtook my being.

My face became pale, with breaths becoming shallower, as I sputtered:

"...M-mother?"


	12. Revelations

**A/N: **Oh, my lovely readers, do I have a story for _you_! So excited! Just planned out the next few chapters, and I'm trying to weave together the series, legends, and my own ideas...all with a twist. Hopefully you'll like where this installment is going to take things. I'm trying to cover my bases, but if something's a bit off, don't hesitate to let me know! Now that I'm done my Masters, I have more time to work on this story...before I head off to Harvard in June! (School never ends. LOL)

Thanks to **TheImpossiblePen**, **musicnlyrics**, **Spirited Mare**, **RangaJess**, **S a i r a h i n i e l**, **ToSettleTheScore**, **ButlersTheJob**, **Lula182**, and **TheJunebug1218** for their reviews of the last chapter. You guys are hilarious! (And ToSettleTheScore, do I sense a _little_ hatred towards Ragnelle? LOL) I'm happy that many of you guessed correctly! Gah, I love foreshadowing! ;) Hope you all like this next one! xx IFHD

3 3 3

**Chapter 12: Revelations**

Gwaine snapped his head back and eyed me dumbfoundedly, utterly unsure of his next course of action. He somewhat lowered his sword and appeared less menacing, though kept his guard on high. With squinted eyes, he subsequently muttered in question, "What?"

I placed a calming hand upon his arm, though never broke eye contact with my mother, Lynette - or someone who looked like her complete twin. Although slightly more unkempt than before, she still had her long, dark-blonde hair, cascading in a tight braid upon her right shoulder; her light brown skin retained a somewhat youthful turgor, though seemed to be more tanned; but, it was her hazel eyes - the mischievous, twinkling eyes that I would never mistake as being someone else's - that captivated my attention. As I attempted to wrap my head around her solid, living, and breathing presence before me, I cried out confusedly, forehead crinkling, "...What?"

Lynette shifted her onyx cloak behind her with a lithe twist of her upper torso. She held out her arms to her sides, coolly shrugged her shoulders, and humoured us with an innocent, "What?"

I closed my eyes for one moment, then reopened them. I blinked several times. To no avail, my mother was still in front of me, now looking as amused as ever. Running a hand upon my face in slight vexation, I groaned, "This isn't fucking real. No way."

Her face suddenly became stern, eyes losing its playful mirth. The expression made me cringe. "Now you watch your tongue, young lady." She pointed an unyielding index finger in my direction. "Or I certainly_ will _give you an ass-whoopin' that you will _not_ forget anytime soon."

Gwaine's mouth was slightly agape, eyes shifting upon our forms alternately.

It couldn't be the alcohol, seeing as I did not have a single drop tonight. She couldn't be a ghost; ghosts couldn't look _this _real, right? Perhaps it was sorcery at work here; Merlin had spoken much about the numerous times that Camelot had been threatened by dark magic. Well, whatever sorcery it was, it was pretty damn good, because this person in front of me not only looked _exactly_ like my mother, but also spoke and acted like her as well.

...My mother, who had disappeared without a trace more than a year ago.

As a rush of new, conflicting emotions - confusion, elation, anger, fear - flooded through my system, I started becoming pale and lightheaded. I barely felt myself wobbling backwards until I felt Gwaine's strong hand hold me upright. Balancing my swaying form upon his chest, he finally sheathed his sword and sidestepped behind me. With his right hand upon my waist and his left hand upon my arm, he held me steady and eyed me with concern. I immediately felt my body relax at his presence and tender touch. Although he no longer had his blade in hand, he remained wary of my mother's presence and threw her a warning look as she began to approach.

Lynette's smile was quick to fade as she recognized our hesitation. Holding up her arms in the air as though in surrender, she began in a negotiating manner, "Sir knight, I mean no harm. Truly. I am Lynette and, indeed, Lourdes' mother." Her hazel eyes, which continued to retain calm through the standstill, fluttered to my form. "Lourdes, honey, I know that this is a lot to take in at the moment and that there are many things for me to tell you. I promise I will do so, but..." she let out a long exhale, forehead crinkling, "...I can do that only if you let me."

I pondered her words for a few moments. If I had found myself in Camelot with no rational explanation, it wouldn't be such a leap to believe that my mother had experienced the same fate and that it was truly her who was standing before me, would it? The timeline of her disappearance, Merlin's stories, Gaius' research...it _would_ all make sense...

My mind still couldn't register her sudden reappearance. "I don't even know what to say." I somewhat managed to politely push myself from Gwaine's grasp and stand firmly upon my own feet without assistance once more. I croaked out with difficulty, meeting her stare, "W-we...we thought you were dead. After all this time..." My fists clenched at my sides. "I swear, if this is just one bad nightmare..."

"You were twelve and your brother, Lucan, fifteen." Lynette interjected without warning, her voice steady. She took a few steps forward, though remained a few meters from me and Gwaine. The knight allowed her advance, though stood protectively in front of me. She continued nevertheless, "You two were lounging on the docks upon the lake behind our cottage. I was inside preparing lunch while your father, Owain, was busying about the property. Lucan, though more than capable of doing so, decided to go for a swim. But," she took in a deep breath, as though recollecting the story made her uncomfortable, "after a few minutes, his feet became tangled in weeds. He started to drown. Do you remember what happened next?"

Gwaine's inquisitive eyes lingered upon my form. Before I could utter a word, he stated, with his voice almost a hush, "You rescued him, didn't you?"

I nodded.

Lynette's eyes were misty by this point. She smiled proudly. "You jumped into the water and saved your brother's life, Lourdes, with little thought of your own."

I felt the backs of Gwaine's fingers caress my upper arm. "Just as you saved mine."

I took in a deep breath and twisted my head to face the knight. Meeting his stare, I eyed him thoughtfully, with my orbs tracing the fine contours of his angular face. Though his expression was soft and admiring, I couldn't help but quip, jabbing my elbow lightly upon his chest, "Well, I _did_ think twice about jumping to save you and that big mouth of yours..."

As he lightly chuckled, I began to slowly pace towards Lynette. The dread within me began to dissipate with each step. Then, without another moment of hesitation, I sprinted towards her and gleefully wrapped my arms around her neck. "I can't believe it's really you!" Almost choking on my words and trying to hold back the tears forming upon the brims of my eyes, I held her in a tighter embrace. "I can't believe that you're alive!"

"Oh, my darling!" My mother smiled, steady rivulets of tears freely flowing from her fair face. "How I have longed for this moment!" Then, slightly releasing me from the embrace, she peeked behind my shoulder at the grinning Gwaine. She poked, "What say you, knight? You look like you want to join in all the hugging!"

I shook my head at her silliness as I pulled back and grasped Gwaine's arm. "Mother, this is Sir Gwaine, knight of Camelot."

"Pleasure to make your acquaintance, Sir Gwaine." Lynette shook his extended hand. She lowered her head, then placed a fist upon her heart. "I only wish that our first introductions were of better circumstances."

"The pleasure is mine," Gwaine greeted with a grin, kissing the top of her hand, "and meeting you in threatening circumstances? ...I wouldn't have wanted to meet you any other way!"

The lightened mood surrounding us didn't entirely dissipate my worry. I took a cursory glance for any watchful eyes around us as I grasped my mother's hand. "We shouldn't speak here. Come to my lodgings. We'll have more privacy there."

At this suggestion, Gwaine faced me and queried, "Should I inform Merlin and Gaius about this? I suspect that they'll be quite interested in these magical turn of events."

"If you could..." I met his eyes, then gave him a small smile. "Thank you."

"Right. We shall take our leave from the festivities and meet you at your home shortly. I will not inform anyone else of what has transpired this night." He placed a comforting hand upon my shoulder, politely nodded to my mother, then swiftly jogged back into the hall.

Lynette's curious eyes followed Gwaine until he was out of sight, then immediately fell upon my form. I certainly knew _that_ look. She sauntered over to my side, almost too self-assured for my liking, and repeatedly nudged me with an elbow. "He's quite a looker." She gave out a low whistle, then arched a brow. "Is that one in the bag, Lou? By the way he's so protective over you - and God, just the way he _looks_ at you - he seems like a keeper!"

"Could you _please_...!"

Lynette couldn't resist. Oh no, she just couldn't. "Hey, _you_ were the one who was kissing him - while he was half naked and wet, I might add - in front of a picturesque and romantic waterfall." She even dramatically sighed for show. "_That_ probably scarred me for _life_..."

"I was _not_ kissing him!" I flailed my arms wildly in frustration. "I was _saving_ him!"

She crossed her arms, unconvinced. "If _that's_ your story."

"Mo-ther! Do _not_ start this. Not here, not now." My mood suddenly darkened as I stated, "Not when you have a shitload of explaining to do."

3 3 3

A palpable tension lingered in the air inside my lodgings; not because of my mother's presence, per se, but more as a result of the revelations that she promised to give us. Although Merlin reassured me that he, Gaius, and Gwaine ensured that no one should become suspicious of their leaving from the festivities momentarily or attempt to solve the mystery of their current whereabouts, I still couldn't help but feel on edge. My instincts were screaming that, once this whole mystery was unraveled, nothing would be the same again.

Merlin furrowed his brows and couldn't stop his thoughtful pacing. Our eyes merely followed his form as it moved to and fro, his rigid steps making the floorboards squeak in protest beneath him. He was easily the most fidgety out of all of us - even me. "How could two women from the future - from the same _family_, let alone the same _time period_ - come to Camelot? Better yet, how could they come to the same time _in_ Camelot?"

Lynette sat back coolly on her wooden stool, leaning her elbows upon the dining table. "Magic." She replied simply, then shrugged a shoulder. Her tone was then lined with teasing as she commented, "_You_ of all people should know this, _Emrys_."

At the mention of the word, Merlin and Gaius visibly froze and immediately shared a look. If Merlin had wanted to hide something from my mother, he certainly needed to work on his reactions so that they were not entirely conspicuous to discerning eyes; his expression of shock was clearly written upon his whitened face. To his side, Gwaine and I merely eyed one another in puzzlement, then stared at Merlin for a response. The young warlock had stopped his pacing and now carried a look of worry that was laced with dread. I shifted my eyes, completely unaware of the buttons that my mother had just pushed. "'Emrys'? Is that, like, your middle name or something? ...Or possibly last name?" I pursed my lips in thought. "Merlin Emrys. Has a nice rhythm to it."

Lynette looked unsure; remorseful, even. She met Merlin's darkened orbs. "Merlin, do they not know?"

"Gaius knows everything, but Gwaine and Lourdes," he eyed us almost apologetically, "only know the basics about my..._abilities_."

"That sounds kind of dirty." I muttered under my breath, to the disdain of my mother. I crinkled my nose. "Have you been keeping more secrets, Merlin?"

Now, Lynette looked as though she were deliberating whether to continue or not. She locked eyes with Merlin, who seemed to be appraising whether or not to even _trust_ her in the first place. Finding that the tension in the room was heightened by this, I waved my arms before me to signal an end to the matter and stood. "Look, Merlin's business is his own. Mother, let's remain on topic." I almost couldn't bear to look at her as I stated, "You left us. _Then_ what happened after that?"

Her calm and collected composure ruptured at this callous accusation. Lynette immediately stood as well, defensive. "I did _not_ leave you, Lourdes! I would _never_ leave you or our family without good cause. I went in your stead." Her voice was firm and unyielding, taking the men by surprise. "I tried to come back, but I was trapped here. As you are as of this moment."

I narrowed my eyes. "What?"

"When the gateway closes, Lourdes, there is no way of getting back without magic."

"What do you mean...?"

She replied in a melancholy tone, "Time runs out, my darling. No one can hold the gateway open forever."

I shook my head. "No, no. I've learned that the gateway closes once you go through, but what do you mean by 'you went in my stead'?"

Lynette gained everyone's attention now. Her gaze was filled with recollection, aimed at nothing in particular. She heaved a sigh. "Passing the veil between the past, present, and future, a group of Druids came to our time; they entered through the gateway upon the lake beside our cottage and began searching for you. Although they couldn't do it for very long, they somehow used their powers in order to keep the veil open. All of you were asleep when they arrived, but I was somehow awoken by their presence. After being drawn towards the docks in the middle of the night, that was when I met the three Druids and they, in a civilized manner, spoke to me about their purpose for being in this time and land. Of course, at first I thought they were just madmen who were coming to rob us, but when they displayed their magic before me and spoke _your _name and some things about you that no one else could have known aside from our family, I couldn't help but allow part of myself to believe that they were utterly serious. When I knew that I couldn't fight against their powers and that they would stop at nothing to take you, I convinced them that I was the woman that they were looking for. However, when I returned to this time and was brought to their settlement, their leader, Caedmon, realized that they had retrieved the wrong woman. But, instead of casting me out or, as I first feared, killing me, Caedmon showed much interest in what I knew and allowed me to stay with them..."

I was accepting of my mother's explanation, but there was one thing that I still couldn't grasp. "You never thought of coming back to us?"

"I have. Every day." She eyed me regretfully and took my hands in hers. "But the risk in opening the gateway between our world and theirs is great, even if it is only for a few moments. If the wrong beings enter or escape, it could mean utter ruin and destruction for many years to come. The Druids only opened the gateway to bring a fulfilment to an ancient Druid prophecy..." Her eyes flickered momentarily to Merlin, as though in permission. The warlock, automatically understanding what she silently asked, obliged her with a curt nod. "It is foretold that Emrys is the witch Morgana's doom..." her gaze then fell back upon my form, "...but there is also a prophecy that tells of a woman from the time beyond - a time traveller - who will help with the destruction of evil, save the Druids from annihilation, and help to bring about the union of Albion. This traveller from another time, Lourdes, is you."

_ No. Fucking. Way._

After a few moments of contemplation - and much to the distress of everyone present - I burst out into maniacal laughter. I could barely breathe at this point. "That is the..." I spoke in between deep inhales and giggles, "...most _outrageous_ thing...that I've ever...heard!"

Four pairs of eyes gave me weary looks.

Apparently, I was the only one who found this totally hilarious.

"Almost as outrageous as you setting foot in Camelot?" Gaius countered. He quirked a brow, then folded his arms in front of him. "I do not think your mother is jesting about this, Lourdes. This Druid prophecy that she speaks of does sound familiar..."

I puckered my lips, still unconvinced. "Mmm, then the Druids have gone after the wrong Lourdes. How the bloody hell would I destroy evil and help save a bunch of people from _annihilation_...or whatever it is that's going to happen to them?" I jutted a thumb towards Merlin and Gwaine respectively. "_These two_ are better off doing that. What do you expect me to do, humour them to death?"

"You're doing a pretty fine job of that _now_," muttered Gwaine sarcastically, attempting to mask his comment with an open palm. As I stared daggers in his direction, he innocently eyed the ceiling.

I continued, rubbing my temples, "Look, it's not like I'm some powerful wizard who can move things with her mind and, like, zap people to death and talk to magical animals or something!" My eyes shot to Merlin instantaneously as I realized the meaning of the words within my rant, "No offense, Merly, I'm just saying..."

The warlock held his hands upwards in concession. "None taken!"

"Lourdes, I know that this is hard to believe. Trust me, it took me a while to believe everything as well," Lynette pursed her lips in a consoling manner, "but after living with the Druids for this long, I can assure you that these words are not lies or jests. Your destiny and that of these Druids are intertwined. Your presence is not only important in this world, but _essential_. That is why I have...I have asked them to retrieve you. I told them your identity, and that was when they cast the spell in order to bring you here." She was flustered for a moment, almost fearful of my reaction to this. "Magic is outlawed in Camelot, so I have stayed away and ensured that my true identity was kept a secret...until the Druids opened the gateway once more and it has finally come to pass that you share my fate, that you are now here and can fulfill the prophecy. The fate of not only the Druid peoples is at stake, but that of all of Camelot and the future Albion. The balance of the world has to be restored, Lourdes, and you play a part in fulfilling what has been foretold since the dawn of time. You need to understand this."

I stared at each of them in turn, still afflicted with unanswered questions. "But who would even want to upset the balance in this world? Who are we even fighting _against_?"

My mother uttered the name as though it were a curse:

"Mordred."


	13. Reconstruction

**A/N:** Bam. Finished planning the entire story. We're looking at around 25 chapters. LET'S DO THIS! Why the quick update? I wanted to get to Chapter 14 asap. LOL Oh, and Chapter 13 is closely connected to Chapter 12, so yeah; I just wanted to divide the two chapters for some suspense. =P ...And also because you guys are awesome and I know how much you want me to update. =) With all of your overwhelming support, I've been driven to write more. Thanks for that! So enjoy this chapter and prepare yourself for the upcoming one. It's one of my favourites! xx IFHD

3 3 3

**Chapter 13: Reconstruction**

Druids. Destiny. Some dude named Mordred. Me.

All this talk of restoring the balance to a world that's apparently headed for a great war that would determine its very future - a world that I have, admittedly, grown fond of - and being the saviour a group of people I barely knew anything about but, nevertheless, a group that seemed to place their faith in me when it came to their future, made my mind spin and my stomach turn. What made me even more disconcerted was that it seemed as though everyone else believed or at least had _some_ belief in the news that my mother had imparted to all of us. True, I haven't been around in Camelot long enough to know _everything_ that has been going on, or know everything that has happened over the last few years; but was I to put blind faith in _others'_ faith in me? What if _I_ didn't even believe in _me_? And what exactly did they even want or expect me to _do_ to fulfill this prophecy and prevent a veritable apocalypse? To take on an entire army with a mace that I can barely carry and swing about for more than ten minutes?

If that were true, the Druids, Camelot, and something called Albion...

...will be _fucked_.

As Gwaine, Merlin, Gaius, and Lynette continued to speak about matters that I couldn't comprehend at this moment - which included the intricacies of how Merlin was inevitably linked with some bi-...witch named Morgana - I resolved to excuse myself. I could barely handle having been brought into this world without having a choice in the first place; now, they're telling me that the fate of a bunch of people is dependent on _my _actions? They were pushing it. Severely. Gwaine, who was about to hold me back, was quickly advised by the others to allow me to leave; my mother, in particular, knew the kind of temperament that I held and would rather not allow my inner beast to escape at this moment. With a curt wave to them, I stepped outside, greeted the cool air of the coming dusk with open arms, and lightly shut the door behind me. I pressed my back upon the threshold for a moment, as though I needed to regain my balance. _Is there any chance that _this _could be a dream? _When my head somewhat stopped spinning, I began to walk mindlessly through the deserted street. I needed more air.

No. I not only needed air, but sense. Rationality.

_Reality_.

_ Ending up in Camelot was already crazy, but _this _shit was even _crazier_!_

I continued to put one foot in front of the other absent of thought until I found myself at the end of the gravel road and by a river near the western edge of the village. Nestled in between dense, looming trees and miniature shrubbery, the bubbling water flow forked in the immediate horizon: the right headed for more wooded hills while the left lead to a clear, and almost bare, field.

The path had been laid out before me - and even brought upon - by my own mother. Was I to follow the unknown, to heed her words and even give a _damn_ about a prophecy that could be nothing but ancient stories, or should I just remain on task and work with Merlin and Gaius on how to get myself and my mother home?

_If there are any spiritual beings out there, _now_ would be a good time to give me a motherfuckin' sign._

"Why are you scratching yourself like so?"

Gwaine's sudden voice almost made my heart jump from my ribcage. Swirling on my heel with a hand upon my chest and, truly, not even knowing that I _had_ been scratching myself, I replied, "The dress. It's itchy and uncomfortable."

"I thought for a minute that a colony of ants had finally gotten beneath your skirts." He grinned widely, the glint in his eyes unmistakable even in the fading light. He pursed his lips in mock thought, the mischief in his orbs now perfectly clear. "Perhaps the most logical solution would be to rid yourself of your clothing."

"Ah, yes. And subsequently jump in the water. A most _practical_ solution indeed, sir knight. One that I wish I had come up with sooner!" I rolled my eyes and began to clap unenthusiastically. "Bravo!"

Despite the lightened mood between us, Gwaine remained a few meters from me, almost hesitant to approach. He kept silent for a moment, merely surveying my expression. Then, with a step forward, he began, "Lourdes, about what happened last night..."

The last thing that I needed to be reminded of at this moment was a mistake. _That _mistake. Yes, I did feel terrible for what had happened with Gwaine in my lodgings, but what was I to do? Say? What was I to _feel_? It had all happened so quickly that I barely even had time to react, let alone _think_ about my actions. Either way, I couldn't turn back time - what's done is done. Now we had to face the consequences. "Don't worry about it. It's in the past." I waved him off politely with a smile, attempting to mask my inner battle. There was honesty in my words, however. "You are a friend, Gwaine, and I would not lose you because of a minute error in judgement. We are both mature adults who can move on from this." I sighed, my smile fading. "Besides, we have other things to worry about now."

I didn't quite know whether these were the answers that he desired to elicit from me, but he seemed to have taken it in regardless. Ever so discreetly, Gwaine's face exhibited a tinge of hurt momentarily, but he expertly masked it with a smile. The knight struggled to keep his tone light. "I agree. Why speak of occurrences that meant nothing?"

_He couldn't really mean that, could he? Our kiss had meant...nothing? _My heart constricted at this reply, but I fought to push the feeling aside and place on a smile myself. Leave the past in the past. I concurred weakly, "Exactly."

Though we both wanted to clear the tension between us, why did I feel as though we had just created even more?

Inevitably, Gwaine waved the matter off as he stood by my side. His hand squeezed my left shoulder in a soothing manner. My body immediately relaxed at his touch. "It is becoming pretty dark, Lourdes. Should we start heading back?"

I gave our surroundings a cursory glance, my eyes slowly adjusting to the shadows. When _did_ it become so dark? Noticing Gwaine's outstretched elbow, I linked arms with him and began to follow his lead. What somewhat alarmed me was that the knight's roguish smile seemed to have disappeared, only to be replaced by an expression of extreme contemplation; it was a look of simultaneous upset and confusion. He began to speak before I had a chance to coax him. "If you _are_ to fulfill this destiny, are you to risk your life? Heed every command given to you?" His eyes finally landed upon me, voice full of conviction. "If that is so, that is not the life I would want you to lead."

"I've never been good at following orders," I shrugged simply, though admittedly sharing some of his worries, "so if that is true, they'll have to find some other saviour." I stopped momentarily and turned to face him. "I want to return _home_, Gwaine. Not fulfill a destiny that's been thrown upon me out of nowhere. Why do _I _have to bear such a fate? Don't I get a choice in the matter? Home: that's...that's where my life is."

Although I could see that the knight understood my rationale, he inevitably appeared disappointed. Stung. With his body becoming slightly more rigid, he answered, trying to keep his voice in check, "And you don't believe that your life could be here as well?"

My mind drew a blank.

"I don't know." I replied softly, shaking my head. I really _didn't _know. Until now, all I had been doing was trying to literally remain alive while Merlin and Gaius figured out a way to return me to my time. I never thought about the option of staying in Camelot willingly in depth. Was there even something _for_ me here? I reasoned, almost speaking to myself, "It wasn't my choice to come here, and it definitely wasn't my choice to be a 'chosen one'. I do not want decisions to be made for me. What kind of life is that?"

"This world isn't that bad. Surely it has _some _redeeming qualities." His voice reeked of disappointment with a hint of aversion. He cleared his throat, not wanting to press the matter. "And what will you do when you return home?"

"It's not that I think this world is terrible, it's just..." I paused for a moment and pondered his latter question. "I just want to go back to my old life, I guess. Reunite my family, live, grow old, and die. All without being told what my destiny is and what I must do to achieve it."

"Can you really go back to how you lived before after having experienced all of this...even at your own free will?"

I looked him straight in the eyes. The thought had never crossed my mind. "You have a point there."

Ever so gently, Gwaine took my hands in his. His thumbs gently caressed my open palms; deep contemplation was apparent in his expression. Breaking the solid stare, he allowed his eyes to descend between our feet. "I will miss you, you know."

My heart instantly leapt at this admission.

_Dammit._

_ That was what he was getting at?_

I couldn't keep having these moments with Gwaine. Despite his tenderness and kindness towards me, I couldn't just ignore the fact that he was still attached to Ragnelle. Fighting the urge to embrace him, I forced a smile instead. "Well, what's there to miss, exactly? You'll take a wife, have a family of your own one day, and remain a great knight of Camelot for future generations to celebrate and remember. Epic tales will be told of your deeds, and you, Arthur, and all of the knights of Camelot will forever be legends." My eyes did not share the lightness in my tone; in fact, they illuminated an emotion that was the complete opposite that I couldn't manage to mask. "'Gwaine the Great'. It certainly rolls off the tongue, don't you think?"

"Perhaps," he gave his head a small nod, then pursed his lips in thought, "or it may come to pass that I live out the rest of my life happily in a tavern..."

The words escaped my lips even before I had the time to ponder them. "Oh, I don't know if Ragnelle would be happy with _that_..."

Our trance was shattered.

In an almost unconscious motion, Gwaine and I simultaneously released each other's hands. The knight nervously ran his fingers through his hair. "No, I don't think she would be."

The eerie silence that followed was almost too much to bear. "I can see that she truly cares for you." I somehow managed to croak out, unable to meet his eyes. My fists clenched almost unconsciously at my sides. "You two would be very happy together."

His gaze remained steadfast in the horizon. It was peculiar that his expression remained neutral. "I swore to Arthur and her father, Nentres, that I would marry her in order to ensure that Camelot and Garlot, the lands west of here, would remain on good terms, so that the solidarity between the two kingdoms would be strengthened..."

"W-what? Wait." I furrowed my brows at this, almost unbelieving. I almost didn't want to ask, "But...you..._do_ love her, don't you?"

"Aye." He gave his head a curt nod, though his eyes remained downcast.

Maybe I shouldn't have asked.

Gwaine continued, "She is one of the most generous and loving women that I have ever known." His tone lowered, almost as though he were fighting an inner battle. Then, ever so slowly, his right palm reached for my cheek. "But 'tis more complicated than that, Lourdes..."

"Lourdes? Gwaine?"

Gwaine retracted his arm as Lancelot's unsure voice pierced the air around us and captured both of our attentions. The knight, who appeared to have been in the process of knocking upon my lodging's door, pivoted upon his heel to fully face us. Relief washed over his expression as he perceived my smile and nod. He took a few steps forward. "We were concerned about your sudden disappearances from the festivities. Gaius and Merlin seem to have retired early as well. I was worried that something was amiss, so I thought to see how you fared."

As Gwaine and I approached, I suddenly felt the urge to embrace Lancelot; whether it was because I _was _truly happy to see him and was touched by his concern, or because I needed comfort, or a mixture of all of these emotions, I wasn't entirely sure. Nevertheless, I wrapped my arms around Lancelot's neck and held him closely. I heard and felt him sigh at this rather sudden action; he returned the gesture nevertheless, resting his hands upon my lower back. "We are fine, Lancelot, thank you," I pulled back, though kept my open palms upon his chest, "but something has happened, and I fear as though I am caught in the middle of it."

Gwaine tensed, though remained silent.

"What has happened?" Lancelot momentarily eyed Gwaine in question, then placed his anxious gaze upon me. "Are you alright?"

"Sort of? I don't really know at the moment." I replied truthfully. "My mother has appeared, Lancelot; she had travelled back to this time as well and is in my lodgings right now." I tilted my head sideways. "I will tell you everything in detail, but to make a long story short, I am said to be destined to be in this time in order to help save the Druids, Camelot, and all of Albion."

"...What?"

"Exactly." I groaned. A strong headache was coming on. Possibly one the size of Camelot itself. "And I thought that being thrown into this time was bad enough! Now I apparently have to _save_ it without even knowing how."

Lancelot still looked puzzled. "Well, whatever the matter is, we will all be here to help you." He then turned his attention to his comrade. "Gwaine, Ragnelle has expressed her worry about your whereabouts. She awaits you in the dining hall, with Percival and the others." When Gwaine nodded at this news, Lancelot faced me once more. "Would you like to return to the festivities or...?"

_ After the shit that has been put on my shoulders?_

_ Not a chance._

I decisively shook my head. Biting my bottom lip, I was almost abashed to ask: "Stay with me for a while, Lancelot?"

At first, both knights seemed to be taken aback by this sudden request. It almost made me want to retract the question. However, as Gwaine made a move to leave, Lancelot's expression softened. He nodded with a smile. "As you wish, m'lady."

I could feel Gwaine's eyes boring upon me as he sidestepped from our forms. Almost reluctantly, he placed a hand upon my shoulder. "Your mother asked if we desired to meet her Druid companions. She feels as though such a meeting would further elucidate the meaning of her news. If so, we leave at first light in the morrow. Merlin can assure us a short leave; he will speak to Guinevere tonight." When he perceived my nod, he gave Lancelot an armshake. "It seems as though we have a new adventure upon us, brother."

"Thank you, Gwaine." I took a few steps towards Gwaine's retreating form, hands clasped in front of me. "See you tomorrow."

He turned slightly as he began to walk backwards. With a bow, he called out, "Till tomorrow, Lourdes."


	14. Welcome to Your Future

**A/N:** Since I'm going to be super busy over the next week, as May 1 is my nameday (woop!), I decided to update right now! =) Cheers to my faithful readers and reviewers - as always, you guys are spectacular! Hope you enjoy one of my fave chapters so far. Can't wait to hear what you think!

On another note, I've started reading _The Mists of Avalon_ by Marion Zimmer Bradley (after having seen the beautiful film). Anyone read it? I love MZB's writing style, so I'm totally enjoying MOA and would recommend it! It's definitely a saga of an Arthurian legend 'fanfiction'!

In response to your reviews: **Erin**: Lancelot will play his part...in this story and in the possible-but-most-likely-if-I-have-the-time sequel! lol **S a i r a h i n i e l**: We'll see how Lourdes deals with the prophecy and her emotions in the next few chapters. ;) Maybe I will make you choose between Gwaine and Lance...maybe. hahaha **ToSettleTheScore**: It's funny, cause I intended Ragnelle to be likeable, too. LOL Love that the story is getting you all riled up, though. **RangaJess**: Thanks so much! And here, I've updated...so please don't hunt me. LOL **Jtoasn**, **musicnlyrics**, **TheImpossiblePen**, **ButlersTheJob**: A good romance always has tension...lots of it! hahaha I assure you, Lourdes + Gwaine are going to enjoy quite a ride before this story is over. ;) xx IFHD

3 3 3

**Chapter 14: Welcome to Your Future**

_**Song Inspiration: "Rumour Has It" by Adele**_

"What's this?"

"'Tis a _horse_, Lourdes."

I eyed Merlin wearily as the white stallion curiously nudged my cheek with its wet nose. I indulged its good temperament by lovingly stroking its silver mane. "I _know_ it's a _horse_, _Merlin_. I just can't believe that you want me to..._ride_ it."

Sarcasm was thick in his tone. His fingers wiggled. "No, Lourdes, I want you to dress it up and make it look all pretty!" He raised his brows at me and tilted his head sideways. "Of _course_ you are to ride it..." It was only after a few moments that he recognized my 'I don't take shit' expression. Finally realizing what I truly meant, his blue eyes shifted confusedly as he handed me the leather reins. "You...you can't ride a horse?"

I glared at him in answer as I haughtily snapped the reins from his grasp. The horse whinnied in surprise and nudged my shoulder with its cheek. My cheeks puffed. "Not that I _can't_, necessarily, just that...I have never...chosen to do so."

As he continued to observe my sorry excuse for an excuse, Merlin couldn't hold his giggles any longer. Overcome with amusement, his face was now as red as a tomato. He seemed to take pleasure from my inability. "You...can't..." he sucked in a breath, doubling over, "...ride...a..."

Growling through gritted teeth, I snapped in frustration, "Shut up, Merlin!"

I had spent the night catching up with my mother. It felt as though all the pain that I had experienced since her disappearance began to dissipate tremendously after only a few hours. It was just like how it used to be between us; but there was something different about her, something that told me that she had come to truly care about her Druid companions - the people who took her in even after her conscious deceit.

And hell, she even started learning _magic_, too.

I introduced Lancelot to her right after Gwaine had parted; she very well could _not_ stop gushing about how handsome _he_ was, either. (No matter what world we lived in, apparently my mother _still _manages to embarrass me, one way or another!) With Merlin and Gaius still present, we all spoke about what had come to pass and our intended course of action. Lancelot, though not expressing whether or not he believed the Druid prophecy to be true, only swore to act in my best interest and for the good of Camelot and its people. Either way, it eased my apprehension to have another ally.

Having arrived at my lodgings prior to sunrise, Merlin had informed Lynette and me that he had spoken to Arthur and Guinevere and had asked for a few days' leave for myself, himself, Gwaine, and Lancelot. His fib - or, stretching of the truth - was that he and the knights desired to show me around the outlying villages and take some time off from work. Although he did fear that the royals might become suspicious, he ensured to assure them that it would only be for two days and that we would not journey far.

Merlin ultimately succeeded in convincing the royals, bless the lad. But now, we only had a couple of days to sort out what we needed to with the Druids without causing suspicion.

"A little bird just told me that you can't ride a horse."

I narrowed my eyes in the direction of the approaching Gwaine. My coming quip, however, was instantly silenced as my eyes collided with his form. Rendered momentarily speechless, I took in his sight: He was clad in full armour, with the red cape of Camelot slightly being tousled in the wind; his face, almost clean-shaven, was framed by his freshly-trimmed hair; and the way he rode his white mare with such ease made me...pretty damn jealous. Not that I've never seen him in armour or riding a horse, but...putting the two together just somehow made his vision all the more _pleasant_.

"When you stop staring at me, I hope that you realize that I'm outstretching my hand to you as an invitation for you to ride with me."

_That_ certainly broke the trance. "Huh?" My nose rose, attempting to extinguish his growing conceit. "_Please_, I was _not_ staring at you!" Declining my head slightly, I finally saw his gauntlet-covered hand in front of my face. "Oh. Wait. Am I behind you or in front of you?"

_Shit. I just set myself up for _that_ one._

Gwaine's eyes twinkled mischievously. The gears in his head were dangerously working. Before he could respond through his grin, I grasped his hand, easily hopped on the stirrup, sat upon the saddle behind him, and covered his mouth. I threatened: "Not. A. Word."

He mumbled something incomprehensible in my palm.

"I'm sorry, I can't hear you!" I said in a sing-song tone, attempting to stifle even more of his words. "La, la, la, la!"

"Are you two prepared?" Lancelot cleared his throat as he appeared on his black stallion to our left side. He shared an amused look with Merlin and my mother, who were both galloping to the front of the group. His brows raised in amusement. "We would wait for you to finish whatever argument you two are having, but we are unfortunately pressed for time."

"Uh huh!" I threw the smirking knight a toothy grin and nodded. Ever so slowly, I removed my hand from Gwaine's mouth. "We're good."

Unfortunately, I had acted too boldly too soon.

Gwaine twisted his head to face Lancelot, then jutted a thumb in my direction. "I was about to just tell her that I prefer women in the front, but..."

"Ugh!" With a cry of annoyance, I punched the knight's arm. The chainmail caused my knuckles to hurt. I grimaced. "Ow."

The two knights made eye contact once more. "Well, let's deliver our mighty saviour to the Druids, now shall we?" Gwaine, almost in a conciliatory gesture, placed a hand upon my thigh and lightly squeezed. As he set the beast off to a slow trot, he instructed, "Hold on to me tightly."

I winced as the horse began to trot even faster. "Oh. It's not _that_ bad." Then, as it began to move into a full _run_, a squeak escaped my lips and I held on to Gwaine's waist for dear life. My head spun. I pressed my cheek against Gwaine's upper back and groaned, "I think I'm gonna be horsesick."

Lynette assured that the journey would not be far; their settlement was just a little west of the northern border of Camelot. That was perfectly fine with me, because I didn't think that I could stand - or sit through - an entire day's journey mounted on a horse. My poor thighs already began to become sore after a few hours. How did these people even ride their beasts for _days_? Did they have special leg or ass padding that they have oh-so-conveniently forgotten to mention to me?

Albeit enthralled by the picturesque scenery of rolling hills, frost-covered mountain peaks in the distant horizon, and lush greenery all around us, I must have dozed off halfway into the journey, because the next thing I remembered was Gwaine's gentle voice:

"Lourdes...Lourdes, we're here."

Still half asleep, I attempted to recall the last part of the journey. How had we come to such a nestled valley? The horse slowed to a trot, and Gwaine squeezed my hand - which remained loosely bound around his waist - in order to fully wake me. Suddenly alert, I surveyed our surroundings to find...trees. And more trees. This area appeared to be so untouched by human activity, even moreso by the woods surrounding the village of Camelot. Still on her horse and leading the group, I saw my mother motion before us. Tilting my head to the side in order to peek above Gwaine's shoulder, I finally caught sight of what the rest of them were looking at. The homes of these Druids were unlike what Gwaine had described to me - which were, apparently, just makeshift tents and firepits that resembled army camps; these wooden, stone, and thatch homes seemed quite advanced for woodland dwellers. Apparently long-term dwellings, they definitely rivaled the village architecture of Camelot itself. What made the small settlement even more awe-inspiring was the majestic escarpment in its background, topped by a looming waterfall that must have been twice the height and width of the Falls of Dante.

"Lynette. You have returned to us."

The deep, rumbling voice that greeted us instantly garnered our attentions. We barely even heard its owner approach. Upon inspection, he was ruggedly handsome, approximately in his mid-thirties. Some strands of his straight, flowing, shoulder-length blonde hair were neatly braided. As he was incredibly tall, the simple white cloak that he adorned himself in looked as though it fell for eternity. Momentarily silent as he appraised us visitors, his striking blue eyes fell upon my form almost instantly. Without even a second thought, he stated, with a pleased expression forming upon his stubbled face, "You have brought Lourdes."

My mother bowed low and gave him a salute, placing her fist upon her heart. "Yes, Caedmon. I would like to introduce you to my daughter."

The other Druids behind him, who had been busily moving about and completing their respective tasks, stopped for a moment. Curiously, they gazed at our coming forms and, one by one, offered us low bows in polite greeting.

Caedmon, although curious about Merlin and the knights of Camelot, didn't audibly question their presence. He finally beamed, making him look ten years younger. "That is wonderful news! We all have much to discuss." He ushered our horses further inside the settlement with enthusiasm. "But for now, you need rest, nourishment, and entertainment."

I leaned forward, hissing into Gwaine's ear: "Does that mean we're having a Druid party?"

3 3 3

Some of us might not fully believe in the Druid prophecy, but it was clear that _all_ of these Druids certainly did. As the sun began to descend, a celebration erupted within the settlement grounds as news of my arrival spread like wildfire. Shouts of "the chosen one has arrived" reached our ears; I was an instant celebrity to these people. _Is this what Johnny Depp feels like daily? Nice! _With drinks flowing, food being prepared and generously shared, and lively music playing throughout the night, this outdoor celebration was alive indeed.

Contrary to what might be said about these Druids, they _definitely_ knew how to party!

"I do not like the way those men over there are staring at you." Gwaine appeared at my side, sipping at his cup with a darkened expression. He bared teeth. "They eye you as though you were prey."

"Oh, come off it, Gwaine!" I lightheartedly clinked our cups, not even paying mind to the men to which the knight was referring. I reasoned, stepping in front of him in order to block his view and alleviate the menace in his stare, "They're probably just not used to seeing women who look like me, that's all." Whether this was true or not, I decided to give those Druid men the benefit of the doubt. Setting aside my drink upon a wooden table nearby, I lithely took Gwaine's hand in mine. This was much-needed diplomacy at work. "Come! Let's dance and enjoy this!"

Gwaine hesitated for a moment; then, seeing the pleading expression plastered upon my countenance, he finally obliged with a curt nod. He set aside his drink and allowed me to lead him forward. As we began to join the circle of dancing Druids around a large bonfire, I heard Merlin distinctly yell from somewhere behind us, "Lourdes, you're on fire!"

I laughed in glee, twisting my head in his direction. It was a bit odd that he appeared petrified. I shrugged anyway, exclaiming, "Wow, Merlin, where did you learn how to say _that_? Did I teach you that or..."

At Merlin's side, Lancelot interrupted me and tried once more, arms wildly flailing, "No, Lourdes! Your dress is caught on fire!"

I immediately blanched. "What?"

Before I knew it, I felt a cold bucket of water - or it could've been a bathtub of water - being chucked all over me, from head to toe.

The smell of burning stopped. And so did the activity of pretty much everyone around me.

Some Druids gasped. Others merely stared at me with mouths agape.

My own mother, who had been the one to throw the water at me, eyed me with a wince.

"...That was awesome!" I cried, raising my arms in the air. "Yeah!"

For a brief moment, my audience made eye contact with one another, dumbfounded, and continued to stare at my dripping form. Then, their shouts and cries erupted, and the party began once more.

Laughing with mirth, I turned to face Gwaine. I began to guffaw at his disheveled and quite _soaked_ state. Beads of water were still trickling down the tendrils of his long hair as he wrung out his tunic's sleeves beneath his chainmail. With a snort, I commented, "Seems as though my mother needs to work on her aim a little bit."

"A _little_ bit?" He exclaimed, labouredly wiping his face with his forearm. "I hope you've brought a change of clothes!"

We trekked towards our camp - a large, erected tent - for the night. The sounds of the celebration somewhat faded, and we were partially greeted by the chirping of nearby crickets. I ruffled through my pack as Gwaine, behind me, lit a fire in the pit at the centre of the tent. Before I began to derobe, I lightly called out, "Turn around, okay?"

"Turning," came Gwaine's chirpy reply.

My inherent instinct screamed for me not to trust him. I knew the man too well. Snapping my head back, I saw that he was entirely facing me with a wide grin etched upon his cheeky face. Ever so slowly, his sparkling orbs gave my body a once-over.

"Gwaine!" I cried, throwing an appropriately-named throw pillow at him. "Turn around, please!"

"I did turn."

"No, you didn't!"

"Oh, but I did," he held up an index finger as-a-matter-of-factly. "You just never specifically stated _in which direction_ to turn."

I threw my hands in the air in vexation. "Oh, for the love of..."

Gwaine clucked his tongue, amused. "You are just _so_ easy to rile, Lourdes. Can't help myself." With a chuckle, he easily removed his chainmail, then tunic. As he turned his back to me to retrieve his dry clothing, I could distinctly see some marks upon his upper back. My eyes slightly adjusted to the change of light and, as I moved closer to him, recognized them to be deep bruising.

My brows furrowed in concern. "Gwaine, what happened to your back?"

He stood up straight, then motioned his head towards the marks. "Oh, those? Let's just say that they're part of the consequences of being a knight." A side smile appeared upon his lips regardless of the unpleasant circumstances. "You didn't think our lives are just _glorious_, did you?"

"No, but..." my fingers lithely traced the contours of the bruises, though were careful not to touch them. Gwaine's eyes darkened at my touch upon his skin. Undeterred, I absentmindedly continued to trail my fingertips upon his upper back, nape, and shoulders. We locked eyes. "...I guess I never remind myself often enough that you _do _risk your lives daily, that your lives aren't always so wonderful..."

"We risk our lives for what is worth fighting for and protecting." He stated with conviction as he pivoted upon his heel and fully faced me. "Many of us knights did not always have an easy life. We want to ensure that we do what we can to ease the suffering of others."

Retracting my arm as though I were burnt, I had to force myself not to stare at his bare torso.

I failed.

The urgency that arose within me to kiss him was too difficult to contain; the emotions that he stirred within me at that moment overtook me. Without a thought, I slung my arms around his neck and, with little hesitation, enveloped his slick lips with my own. Gwaine's sweet taste invaded my senses and destroyed any resolve that I had left within me. I was lost. My erratic kisses caught him off-guard, and the knight somewhat stumbled back in order to retain his balance. I felt his hands rest upon my hips - to steady himself or to steady me, I wasn't quite sure; but, after a few moments, he pulled away. Catching his breath, the knight exclaimed huskily, "Whoa, Lourdes..."

Seeing his flustered expression, I winced as I inwardly berated myself and immediately stepped back. What. The hell. Did I just do? "Shit. Sorry, I..."

"No, no..." Gwaine shot his arms out, grasped the loose sides of my dress, and pulled me towards him once more. His breath was hot upon my cheek as he whispered wantonly, "Slower..."

Dropping his shirt to the ground between our feet, he moved to press me upon a middle post that held up our makeshift tent. I let out a whimper as he cupped my face in his hands and teasingly ground his hips upon mine. My knees buckled. When he pressed himself upon me with even more force, I automatically held onto a portion of the width of the post in order to remain upright. The knight had requested our kisses to be slower, yes, but the actions of his hands were indeed the opposite; it was as though Gwaine intended for his fingers to graze upon every inch of my body, to memorize its every curve and plane. With his palms finally resting themselves upon my rear, the knight used his steady grasp in order to tug my body upon his even more closely.

He uttered an animal-like groan that sent shivers up and down my spine and caused the heat within me to rise. I wanted more. Needed it. Needed _him. _Without breaking the kiss, Gwaine's calloused hands easily pulled up the skirt of my dress and greedily took hold of my thigh; in a swift motion, he wrapped my leg around his own. As a man possessed by desire, he broke the kiss momentarily and growled through tight lips, "I want to touch you," he bit my bottom lip wantonly, then grazed his hands upon my buttocks, lightly squeezing, "to feel every inch of you." Gwaine's fingers were now dangerously close to my core, teasing; my back tensed in anticipation. "I want to show you what you ignite in me."

As he began to unleash a trail of kisses down my neck and run the backs of his fingers down my covered breasts, I sighed weakly, "If we continue, Gwaine, I don't know if I can stop."

Ever so slowly, he took my right hand in his and gingerly rested it upon his abdomen. As I threatened to go lower, he countered with a laboured, "Would you want to?"

With tears forming upon the brims of my eyes as a result of rising emotions, I shook my head. "No."

"I would not want to take you in such a manner."

A moment of silence passed between us. Gwaine's expression was inscrutable; I couldn't even guess what was running through his mind at the moment. Surely, taking an unwed woman to his bed would go against any chivalric code, against the knightly vows that he had sworn to Arthur and to Camelot. Could I contribute to that shame and dishonour?

Would it be worth it?

I broke the silence first, resting my hands upon his chest. "We should head back, Gwaine." I kissed his cheek as we both stood straight once more. "They will be wondering where we are."

Gwaine's eyes bore upon mine, pulling back. Catching my chin in between his index finger and thumb, he pressed his lips upon mine once more, teasingly taking my bottom lip in between his teeth. His palm caressed the side of my face. "We'd better put some proper clothing on before we return, then."


	15. Awakening

**A/N: **Hello, my lovely readers! First, I must admit something: I think I'm losing my muse! AHHH! (**RangaJess** is threatening to hunt me if I ever put this story on hiatus! Eek!) How shall I regain it? Watch 'Merlin' epis with loads of Gwaine in 'em? That'll probably help! haha! Anyway, I will try to remain inspired. Thank you to the lovely reviews from **TheImpossiblePen**, **PhantomForever112**, **S a i r a h i n i e l**, **Kate**, **ButlersTheJob**, **musicnlyrics**, **ToSettleTheScore**, **truly**, **Keely**, and **InsertDecentNameHere**. I hope you like this next chapter as much as I do! I aimed to play with your emotions a bit. LOL xx IFHD

3 3 3

**Chapter 15: Awakening**

_**Song Inspiration: "Hesitate" by Stone Sour**_

My eyes fluttered open to the sound of chirping birds and trees lightly dancing with the wind. Through the fabric of the tent, the newly-risen sun greeted me, its glorious rays illuminating my surroundings. Sitting upwards and taking a cursory glance around, I saw that Lancelot and Merlin were nowhere to be found; their sleeping sacks were already neatly rolled and their belongings organized. To my right, however, still lay Gwaine, all snuggled and cozy in his sleeping sack. Akin to a toasty Swiss roll, the knight slept soundly, with a small smile etched upon his calm face. Amused by his sight, I gently traced the side of his face with the backs of my fingers.

My heart nearly leapt from my chest, however, when I discovered a little Druid boy of no more than seven curiously peeking inside the tent. Although showing no malice, his sudden appearance startled me, and I tried my best not to yelp in surprise. In silence, he tilted his shaggy brown head to the side, as though finding my reaction odd; he blinked his equally brown eyes in question, then finally stepped gingerly inside the tent. "Are you the one they speak of?" His voice was soft and high-pitched. "The one who my mother has told me about? The one who is here to help us?"

"I'm the one they speak of." I gave my own head a side tilt, beckoning for him to sit down beside me. He obliged happily, and I continued, "But to be honest, I don't know if I can really do much to _help_ you..."

His awe-inspired expression instantly turned into one full of panic, worry, and confusion. I almost wanted to retract my statement, seeing as though I seemed to have deflated his spirits. He didn't seem to lose his conviction, however. "Oh, but you _must_!" He repeatedly tugged at the sleeve of my shirt, scooting closer to my form. His eyes flashed with emotion. "I've already lost my father to a war. I don't want to lose my mother and sister, too. Please. Please stay and help us!"

"Look, kid," I ruffled his hair a bit, causing him to wince, "I wouldn't even know what to do if a bunch of knights on horseback came at me with pointy swords, so truthfully, I wouldn't know what exactly to do to help you and your people. I don't know if I can do anything to save anyone, really."

"You can, and you _will_." He squeezed my hand and was adamant. "But you have to _try_."

_ Did I just get schooled by a kid?_

I stared at his puppy-dog eyes in silence for a few moments as I comprehended the deeper meaning of his words. Before I came to this settlement, I had easily condemned my mother's own words to be jokes, to have no truths behind them. But after seeing such belief in a prophecy from so many, who was one to say that that in itself isn't a _truth_? Unless one was a magical seer of sorts, who could condemn such wholehearted faith in the words of their ancestors?

I felt gliding fingers upon my back, then soft lips press delicately upon my nape; both actions elicited a rush of tingling sensations up and down my spine. I smiled.

"The little lad has a point there, you know." Twisting my head, I was met by Gwaine's smirk and glinting orbs. He rested his chin upon my shoulder while he languidly stroked my upper arm. "Perhaps you should listen to him."

"Yes, listen to me!" Seeing that he finally had a supporter in the tent, the little tyke echoed with glee, raising his chin up proudly. He eyed Gwaine and me alternately, then grimaced. "Hey." He turned his attention to the knight, eyelids narrowing. "Do you like her?"

"I do." Gwaine sat upwards even more; his eyes were alit with mirth as he gazed at me adoringly. He playfully whispered to the boy, "I have a feeling she likes me too."

I had to snort at Gwaine's self-assured expression. Facing our little visitor in order to reply with a quip, I noticed that he was curiously eyeing Gwaine's belongings and, as he found his object of interest, was attempting to carry his unsheathed sword. My eyes widened as he exclaimed, "You are a knight!" He tugged at the sword with effort, though was still unable to fully carry it. "I have only seen knights a few times in my life, when we travelled through Camelot!"

Fearing the damage that the boy could do to himself and to, well, everything around him, Gwaine jumped upwards immediately and placated his curiosity. "Now, now, lad, we mustn't play with dangerous things. Say," the knight gently retrieved the sword from the boy's grasp, set it aside, then pinched his cheek, "how about I teach you how to fight with less sharp objects, eh?"

The twinkle in the boy's eyes was almost too cute for words. "Oh, yes, please! My mates would love to learn, too!" He clapped in glee and saluted Gwaine with a fist upon his heart. "I shall one day be Sir Kay!"

"That's a good lad!" Gwaine lithely hauled Kay over his head and plopped him down upon his shoulders. The knight threw me a side grin, extending an elbow. "Care to join us, m'lady?"

Only a few moments after we exited the tent, we caught sight of Lancelot heading towards us. With a wave of greeting, he imparted, "Merlin and Lynette are currently speaking with Caedmon and the elder Druids. They have requested your presence, Lourdes."

My eyes instantly connected with Gwaine's. He gave me a small smile and a nod before looking upwards at his new playmate. "Alright, Kay, let's start your first lesson, shall we?"

I couldn't help but smile at the enthusiasm that Gwaine was showing towards the young Kay. Not that I didn't think that the knight was not great with children or had no interest in them, but maybe it was because I had not really seen him interact with any before. I relished this softer side of his, the side that showed that he was not just a knight, but was truly a _man_. With a smile, I looked after Gwaine and Kay's retreating forms longingly; Gwaine twisted his head back momentarily, eyed me with an enduring gaze, then set upon his proposed task once more.

"Lourdes, please say it isn't so."

"Huh?" Shaken from my reverie, I quirked a brow in Lancelot's direction as we steadily tread through the settlement grounds. I found his expression odd.

He shook his head, then placed a hand upon my shoulder. "I thought we've already discussed the heartache of all heartaches."

I shifted my eyes. "Still confused, Lancey. What do you mean?"

"I had suspected it for some time, but now I am finally convinced that," he heaved out a sigh, almost as though it pained him to declare, "...you _do_ have feelings for Gwaine."

Pursing my lips into a thin line, I grasped his forearm unthinkingly. "Lancelot, you are mistaken! Surely, you know that he's..."

"If I am mistaken, then why are you squeezing my arm so tightly?"

My eyes fell to where I was touching him. I instantly let go in panic. To appease my troubled state, the knight held onto both of my upper arms. "You need not explain anything to me, Lourdes. I have experienced these feelings, remember?" He attempted to throw me an encouraging smile, though failed to elicit mirth in his orbs. "I know you cannot fight your feelings, cannot merely will them away. I know that you never asked for these circumstances. But what I _do_ know is that if you desire to tread down this path - to follow your heart and obtain what it truly desires - it will not be so easy and simple." The knight closed his eyes briefly with a long exhale. "I cannot tell you what you should do Lourdes, for it is no one's decision but your own; but please, do think about the consequences of your actions and the people that they might affect."

3 3 3

Throughout the journey back to Camelot, I mostly remained focused on the future task at hand - my so-called "destiny" - and how to return myself and my mother back to our time. However, I couldn't help but allow Lancelot's words to slip into my thoughts; no matter how unwelcome they were, they spoke such truth - truth that I would rather not face at the moment. Attempting to rid myself of these distractions for the time being, I rode with Merlin in order to speak of what had passed during the meeting with the Druids. I rewound the conversation in my head...

_**Flashback**_

_Joining in the circle of Merlin, my mother, Caedmon, and three other elder druids, I suddenly felt as though I were at an AA meeting (not that I would know how those meetings were like, but...just how I would have imagined them to be). Taking a seat upon a carved log in between Merlin and my mother, the Druids' eyes bore upon me appraisingly, as though attempting to ensure that I truly was the prophesized one. They eyed one another alternately until the one who resembled a skinnier version of Santa Claus declared in a baritone voice, "She is unrefined, untrained, and does not know the customs of our times..."_

_ I instantly shot upwards in defense, fully standing. Both Merlin and my mother placed a hand upon my arm in alarm, coaxing me to sit down once more. I snarled, "Hey, I didn't come all the way here to make my ass and thighs sore in order to be insulted by you old farts. I suggest you treat me a _little_ more nicely if you want me to continue saving you all...or whatever it is this so-called destiny wants me to do!"_

_ Reacting in a manner that I did not expect, the four Druids eyed one another once more, smiling. Caedmon stood as well, though less forcefully, and took my hands in his. "But you are also full of beauty, conviction, and strength," he gave me a nod, "and are the one we have been searching for." First, he motioned for me to sit down once more - which I did, somewhat appeased now - and then introduced his comrades. "These are our elders: Mabon, Naomhan, and Taggart. We have learned much about you from Lynette and Merlin." He flashed a proud smile. "You help train the knights of Camelot?"_

_ "For now, yes...I'm just in between jobs at the moment." I began unsurely with a snort, eyes darting to Merlin, my mother, then back to Caedmon. "Mr. Caedmon, sir, can you please tell me what's all this about? I mean, I've been told the basics, but I still don't know what I'm supposed to do exactly. Do I get a magical wand, or...?"_

_ He smiled once more, placing a hand upon my shoulder. "Destiny is always revealed in time, my child."_

_ I groaned, arms flailing. "Ugh. _Of course_ it is."_

_Naomhan petted his white beard and continued, "Love, Lourdes. Never underestimate the power of love."_

_ I ran a hand down my face. "_More_ riddles? For the love of..."_

_ Merlin squeezed my hand. "Lourdes, just know that your presence here is already part of the prophecy that has been foretold. What we know is that Mordred and Morgana are amassing an army like no other - one full of creatures of magic that will be difficult to defeat. What we also know is that you help to ultimately defeat them." He paused then, eyes darkening. "Although Mordred is a Druid, he seems to have lost any compassion for his own people and is set upon eliminating them as well if they do not bend the knee to him." _

_ "And we shall not." Taggart declared with conviction, his expression grown serious. "We have been waiting for this time, Lourdes, the time when all of Albion will be united under one king - King Arthur."_

_ Wait. _Our_ Arthur? It's the blonde prat's destiny to rule all of Albion? _

_ No. Bloody. Way._

_ Caedmon continued, "Lourdes, your fate and that of Emrys - or, as you call him, Merlin - are bound, just as that of Morgana's and Mordred's. No matter what you choose, your path in this world has already been written for you." He straightened his spine, clearly illuminating why he was the leader of these Druids. "There is a war coming, Lourdes, and we need to be prepared to fight in it."_

_**End of Flashback**_

If there truly _was_ a war for Albion in the horizon, all I knew was that I wanted my mother to be safe and Gwaine by my side.

It was then that I realized that we were already in the courtyard of Camelot's castle. At the top of the main stairway awaited Arthur, Guinevere, and Ragnelle. As we drew closer to their forms, I felt my spirits quickly sink. Somehow, I maintained a neutral facade and, as did the others, waved to them in greeting. When we dismounted our horses, Merlin and Arthur shared joyous pats on the backs, Lancelot and Guinevere gracefully bowed to one another in greeting, and...

...Gwaine and Ragnelle shared a passionate kiss.

If I had any hope for Gwaine, it shattered to a million pieces at that moment.

The world appeared slower than usual as I gripped the reins of Merlin's horse - to steady the beast or to steady myself, I wasn't so sure. With upset, confusion, and hurt colliding within my being, the only thing that I wanted to do at that very moment was leave.

Leave this castle, leave Camelot.

_Who was I even kidding?_

_ I didn't belong here._

"Hey, Lourdes, look at me," a soft voice called out suddenly, bringing me back to the present. Lancelot stepped in front of me, partially blocking my view of the reunited Gwaine and Ragnelle on purpose, as he cupped my face in his hands. His expression screamed of worry; I didn't doubt that he clearly saw their intimate interactions as well. "Why don't we place your belongings in your home then go to the tavern, hmm?" When I attempted to look at Gwaine once more, he shifted my face upwards so that I would make eye contact with him instead. "We'll gather Percival, Leon, Elyan, and the others." He smiled encouragingly, still attempting to distract me from the vision of Gwaine and Ragnelle. "You know the amusement we would have! Remember how red Percival's face became when you defeated him at darts?"

With a gulp, I nodded in acquiesce, then embraced him tightly. Though, feeling eyes boring upon my form, I couldn't help but look upwards. I instantly locked eyes with Gwaine. With his attention wholly fixated upon me, he made no move or sound. His expression, however, was laced with discomfort.

"Lourdes!"

Suddenly, I was patted upon the back several times - much harder than was necessary. "Hello, King Arthur." I greeted knowingly, even before stepping back from Lancelot's embrace. As I fully turned to face him, the king and I shared a steady armshake. "Glad to be on Camelot soil once more."

His bright blue eyes sparkled with mirth. "The knights have missed you dearly. I do not know exactly why, but..." a teasing smile formed upon his pleased face. "See to them when you can. I know they desire your company."

I gave him a low curtsy. "I will, your highness." I peeked upwards at him, a wry smile forming upon my face. "To the tavern it is!"


	16. Aftermath

**A/N: **After brainwashing myself with "Merlin" clips (LOL), I found more inspiration to keep going. Right now, I'm just grappling with a certain situation later on in the story. I guess I'll make my final decision about that when I cross that bridge! I think some of you have caught on to it... but... that's all I'm going to say for now. =P

Just on a personal note...I was involved in a similar situation that Lourdes is finding herself in with Gwaine (unfortunately, the "Gwaine" in my situation was _not_ a knight in shining armour, and instead of going back in time, I went to live in England. LOL), so some of the things that are happening are loosely based on true events. This is just in case some are thinking that the "will-they-won't-they motif" is getting old. These situations generally happened, and I'm pretty much going in order of events. LOL! You'll see what I mean below and in the upcoming chapters!

Thanks to **TheImpossiblePen**, **Keely**, **S a i r a h i n i e l**, **Trulzxoxo**, **sjt90**, **ToSettleTheScore**, and **musicnlyrics** for their reviews. You guys really help to keep me inspired! Now, my faithful readers, onwards with the next chapter. I can't wait to hear your reactions! Any constructive feedback, ideas, etc. are more than welcome! xx IFHD

3 3 3

**Chapter 16: Aftermath**

_**Song Inspiration: "Fallout" by Marianas Trench**_

I didn't even have to look up in order to feel Merlin's suspicious eyes upon me. Momentarily halting my current duties of, well, _yelling_ at the knights scattered across the crowded training ground field, I shifted my eyes to his form to my left. I certainly knew _that_ look. "Yes, Merlin?" I sternly folded my arms across my chest, then pursed my lips in expectancy. "You've been staring at me for the past five minutes. Does my face interest you or something? Would you like to paint it?"

"You're quiet. You've been so ever since we returned. I mean, minus the tavern bit..." He wagged his index finger accusingly as his eyes narrowed in suspicion. "Something's wrong."

_Bless you for being so perceptive, Merlin. Bless you._

Even though I knew that it was almost impossible to hide emotions from the warlock, I couldn't succumb to his suspicions _that_ easily. "I've been screaming at men for more than thirty minutes...particularly at Percival, who keeps falling asleep." I arched a stern brow, openly challenging his claim. "I hardly think that's being quiet."

As logical as my reasoning was, he didn't seem convinced. Not pressing the matter, however, he momentarily waved it off. Releasing the breastplate that he was holding and grasping my arm, he took me aside a few meters from discerning ears and began, "Before we parted ways with your mother and the Druids, I learned many things from them..." His eyes shifted in suspicion, wary of imparting this information to me in public. The volume of his voice lowered considerably, almost a whisper now. "...Lourdes, the Feast of Arianrhod is almost upon us once more." He let out an exhale and gave my shoulder a squeeze. "Before your mother and the Druids meet with us again, we must prepare. Though this knowledge may come with dire consequences, I have been taught the spell that can momentarily tear the veil and..."

Although I knew that I should've been simply elated at this news - verily, jumping up and down with delight - I merely froze. Swallowing, I croaked, "Wait, what? When?" I began to pace, agitated and momentarily distracted from my duties. I frowned, trying to make sense of the situation. "If I am to fulfill this destiny in the Druid prophecy, Merlin, I can't just..._leave_...!"

Merlin blanched. Apparently, _that_ thought hadn't crossed his mind prior to this conversation either. Or was he hiding something from me? We both tensed, eyeing one another in stupefaction. It took great effort to temper my heightened vexation. This 'destiny' bullshit was ridiculous! How was I to even _know_ if what I was doing was part of the bloody prophecy? What if I no longer wanted to stay in this world and merely left without a word? How am I to even act accordingly if no one would even tell me what I'm supposed to accomplish here, save for the end result?

Our simultaneous brooding was quickly interrupted by Arthur's sing-song call. As I met his gaze, the blonde king enthusiastically beckoned for me to approach him. I obliged with hesitation, taking one last glance at the thoughtful Merlin. When I drew closer to the king, he lightly instructed, "Leon, toss me that sword, will you?"

The glint of the steel smirked at me almost mockingly as it flew towards Arthur's outstretched hand. Seeing its threatening sharpness - one that seemed directed towards me - I instantly held my arms upwards in defense. "Whoa! Hey! Whatever it was, King Arthur, I didn't do it! I swear!"

Arthur let out a high-pitched "ha!" before saying, "Oh, don't be silly, Lourdes!" The king waved me off good-naturedly, shaking his head with a crooked smile. My eyes narrowed in suspicion. Arthur seemed quite bright-eyed-and-bushy-tailed today. For once in his life. It wasn't long before he filled me in on his bright idea. "This blade isn't for you...well, it _is_ for you...but to wield."

The surrounding knights, who were increasingly eyeing our conversation, gave this latter statement a chorus of approving grumbles and nods. Some completely halted what they were doing and even yelled out words of encouragement.

I blinked blankly at Arthur, mouth slightly agape. His request still didn't seem to register with me. "I'm sorry, what?"

"Try it." The king coaxed further with a toothy grin, extending the blade's hilt towards me. He gestured towards the men with an open palm. "You spend all of your time helping to train the men that we, regrettably, have neglected to train _you_. Camelot may be safe and prosperous as of this moment, Lourdes, but it may not always be so. We want you to be able and prepared to defend yourself when the time comes." He motioned his lips towards the direction of my lovely companion. The king was almost hesitant to admit, "Thank Merlin. Surprisingly, it was his idea to begin with."

I shot daggers at Merlin, who merely grinned enthusiastically and threw me two thumbs up in encouragement. Turning back to Arthur, I reasoned with almost a pout, "They've trained me well in the tavern, your kingliness. Isn't that good enough?"

Apparently, it wasn't.

It was clear that Arthur was not going to take no for an answer, particularly when he had so many of his knights as an audience. Allowing a puff of air to escape from my bottom lip, I wearily took the weapon in my grasp. It was considerably light - much lighter than I thought it would be. Having played racquet sports for years, I found it easily manageable. Much to the surprise of the knights, I repeatedly twisted my wrist and flicked the blade around playfully. Fine. It didn't seem so hard!

"Very good!" came Arthur's proud comment at this introductory display. He seemed genuinely impressed. His gauntlet-covered hand squeezed my shoulder. "You can hold a sword. Now, let's see if you can _handle_ it."

I blinked blankly once more. Where the _hell_ was he going with this? "I beg your pardon?"

"Gwaine." With a twist of his head, the king motioned for the nearby knight to approach us. Arthur stepped back to allow Gwaine some space in front of me. "Fetch yourself a shield. We'll allow Lourdes a few practice blows."

Although I forced a nod of acquiesce, I inwardly groaned. There were literally over two dozen knights keenly observing this conversation. Why in the hell did the king have to choose _Gwaine_ out of all of them? Almost in panic, I locked eyes with Lancelot, who remained a few meters to my left. Seemingly knowing precisely what was going on through my mind at that moment, he sighed, gave his head a curt side tilt in submission, then threw me an encouraging nod. I'm almost certain he would've counselled, 'This or the stocks, Lourdes?'

The knight would've had a bloody point.

Without a word, Gwaine nodded and did precisely as he was told. Easily holding the shield in front of his chest, he gripped it tightly and readied himself. His expression screamed of uncertainty and unease as he positioned himself a few paces in front of me. It seemed as though he wasn't too enthusiastic about sparring with me either. Resisting the inclination to do so, I refused to meet his searching eyes; instead, I locked my gaze upon Arthur for further instruction.

"Begin."

I paused for a moment and saw Gwaine shift his feet sideways to steady his stance. Tightening my grip on the hilt, I took a deep breath, then gave the metal shield a side swing towards the left. Much to the disappointment of the surrounding knights, the blade's weak contact barely made the metals cling. My disheartened demeanour and inefficacy was evident to everyone now. Frankly, I barely had the heart to conceal such emotions at that moment.

Turning to Arthur, I weakly shrugged my shoulders.

The king slapped his forehead with the heel of his palm.

Cupping his mouth with his hands, Percival called out in his booming voice, "You can swing harder than that, Lourdes! Come on, little slavemaster!"

"From the hips, Lourdes!" Leon offered, standing beside Percival. "From the hips!"

Although thankful for their encouragement, I audibly growled. Did I _really _have to do this in front of _everyone_?

Readjusting my grip and keeping their advice in mind, I tried a downward, diagonal swing to the right, using my legs and hips for more power. This time, the metals gave out a more distinct _clang_, and Gwaine even shifted backwards a little bit as a result of the blow. My audience cheered and clapped in approval.

"Better." Arthur commented at my side, hands loosely clasped behind him. "It's not that your swings lack power, Lourdes; they lack _conviction_." He readjusted my grip on the sword, then patted my back. "Think of the blade as though it were an extension of your body. Become in tune with its weight, flight, and impact on the shield. Release your emotions with every swing."

Now he sounded like a yoga instructor.

As I was internalizing his advice, Gwaine muttered lightly, "Perhaps you'd garner more energy if it were Lancelot, and not I, who was standing before you..."

That was when I felt something snap within me.

Everything that was piling up on my shoulders - especially the responsibility that I never asked for and would never ask for in a million years - claimed the best of me. Furthermore, I didn't need added stress to a situation that, one, I never asked for as well, and two, that I couldn't obviously control, despite repeated attempts. Gwaine knew this, and he had the bloody nerve to add salt to the wound? It was as though something in this world refused to give me a break.

Blinded with rage, I attacked as though I were possessed. The repeated metal-to-metal contact produced sparks that wildly flew between us. Gwaine moved as swiftly as possible on order to keep me at bay, but I advanced relentlessly, using every ounce of strength in my being. Beads of perspiration cascaded down the sides of my face; my muscles ached in protest, particularly after every strike; my lungs felt as though they were about to burst at the effort. But I pressed on, barely allowing Gwaine a moment to recover.

I was utterly _livid_.

_Maniacal_, even.

"Lourdes. Enough!"

I didn't heed Arthur's command. Instead, I continued to swing wildly at Gwaine, with each blow mightier than the one prior.

The knight grunted in effort. Attempting to steady himself, he waited for me to heed Arthur's command. When he realized that I wouldn't cease, he took the situation in his own hands. In a motion to finally halt my moments, Gwaine finally used the shield in order to knock my sword upwards. When the weight of the steel pushed my arms to the sky, he tossed the shield to his side and grasped onto both of my wrists firmly. Easily overpowering me, the knight effectively held me in place. He stared at me in bewilderment as I finally relented.

All of the knights remained silent, eyeing one another in surprise and slight discomfort. The only thing audible in the now still air was Gwaine's and my heavy breathing.

They wanted emotions and conviction.

Well, they got them.

After a moment of recovery, Arthur placed a hand upon my shoulder, commanding a little more softly, "That is enough, Lourdes. You have proven yourself to be capable of defending with a sword."

With a curt nod to finally heed his command, I threw the sword down belligerently beside my feet. I didn't meet Gwaine's piercing eyes. Keeping my attention on the king, I bowed slightly, murmuring, "I apologize, your highness. I am not feeling like myself today. May I be excused?"

Without another word, I immediately took my leave from Arthur, Merlin, and the knights upon receiving the king's permission. I needed to retreat. A place of solace. With great speed, I headed straight towards my lodgings - the only place I would have some peace and privacy.

As I reached the main road towards the marketplace, I felt a hand grasping my upper arm and hastily pull me back. Attempting not to attract attention, Gwaine took me aside, away from curious villagers, and then hissed in a scolding tone, "Lourdes, what _is_ the matter with you? Can you not take a jest?"

The knight was relentless. I backed myself upon the side wall of a house in order to break his contact. I hissed, "There are many things happening right now, Gwaine, and I _really_ have no patience for your snarky remarks and so-called _jests_, alright?"

"What?" He grasped my upper arms and shook me. Not enough to hurt me, his hold was firm nonetheless. His jaw clenched as he attempted to quell his rising emotions and voice. "_Tell_ me what is happening, Lourdes! I can't just look at you and know what you're thinking or feeling!"

I tried to push at his chest and shove him from my being, but to no avail. He held on to me tightly. I snapped, "Oh, I think you have a pretty damn good idea of what I'm thinking and feeling! Do you want me to act upon them? More than what I just did back there?"

He finally released me as though my skin burnt him, defenses on high. His eyes narrowed as he scoffed. "Why are you so upset? _You_ kissed _me_, bloody knowing the situation, and I..."

"...kissed me back!" I quickly finished for him. Stepping back from him even further, I threw him a stern look. "Hell, you did _more than _kiss me. Are you done pointing fingers now?"

Gwaine ran his hands through his face, then hair, in frustration. After a few seconds passed, he managed to somewhat control his tone. "Things are not so simple, Lourdes! I do not know what it is like in your world, but promises cannot be so easily broken in these times, and..."

My eyes burned, unbelieving of what was spewing from his mouth. "Your words mean _shit_, Gwaine! Look at how you've acted! I don't know if you've noticed, but your words and actions do _not _match." I pushed at his chest indignantly when he attempted to grasp my hands. "And don't act as though you didn't know that your promise to Ragnelle, Arthur, and her father could not be so easily undone _beforehand_. I never asked for _this_; I never asked for _you_. But you...you've let me to believe that you... that you actually gave a damn. That I wasn't just a mere plaything on the side while you waited to be married."

His face hardened at my insinuation. "You think that low of me?" A scoff escaped his lips as he shook his head in disappointment. "You think that I would lead you on and think nothing of your feelings? That all I wanted from you was physical gratification?"

"I don't know what to think!" With a shake of my head, I proclaimed, "I cannot stand all of this anymore..."

"What are you saying?"

I clenched my fists. Before I could ponder any other option, I blurted, "I will stay with my mother at the Druid encampment until all of this is over. Until I can finally go home."

With a stony expression, the knight held out his arms to his sides. "So that's it, then? You're going to run?" His anger was palpable now. His tone rising, he snapped, "I do not know if _you_ have noticed, but you are thinking of only yourself. Do you think that finding myself in this situation with you is easy for me? Do you think that I wanted any of these..._complications_?" He began to slowly pace backwards, intending on heading back to the training grounds. "You think of my actions as being so base, but have you thought about your own? You've already made up your mind about me even before asking how _I_ am truly feeling, before understanding _my_ emotions and the severity of the situation. This world may be a dream to you - something temporary and not real - but this is _my_ reality, Lourdes, and my actions can lead to dire consequences."

A lump progressively formed within my throat. I felt tears forming upon the brims of my eyes. Unthinkingly, I reached out to him. "Gwaine, I..."

He flinched back, not allowing my touch. My heart constricted at his reaction. "Contrary to what you may believe, Lourdes, I truly care about you. More than you will ever know." He paused for a moment, as though fighting something within himself. His chest visibly rose and fell as he declared: "But we must end this."

At that moment, it felt as though I were imploding, being crushed from the inside. The severity of this emotion was something that I had never, ever felt before in my life. However, despite the growing hole within me, I was determined not to exhibit my true emotions in front of the knight. I clenched my jaw, attempting to erect my facade of neutrality. "Okay."

Gwaine eyed me as though he wanted something more from me, but I didn't oblige him. Throwing the knight a simple nod, I pivoted on my heel, turned from him, and walked straight towards my lodgings.


	17. Beginning of the End

**A/N:** This chapter will set up the following chapters, so I got super excited and wanted to update asap! =) Now I'm going to spend some time making sure the following chapters are awesome. I've taken up archery (medieval longbow!) and swordfighting, so it'll eat up a lot of writing time. Also, I'm moving to Boston for the summer in 38 days, so I want to try and finish the story by then; I don't want to lose my muse during the move.

Thanks to **TheImpossiblePen**, **Spirited Mare**, **musicnlyrics**, **Padme4000**, and **ToSettleTheScore** for their reviews! As always, you guys - and all of you faithful readers - are awesome. Without your support, I would have lost a lot of inspiration to write this story. Also, the song "Ever After" by Marianas Trench - the inspiration for this chapter, fits SO perfectly with it that, if you're into music/story connections, I encourage you to listen to it - or at least read the lyrics - before/during/after reading the chapter. If this story had a soundtrack, this song would definitely be on it.

Anyway, let me know what you all think of this chapter! Hope you're all as excited as I am. There's so much more to come! Up to 26 chapters now, muse permitting. LOL xx IFHD

3 3 3

**Chapter 17: Beginning of the End**

_**Song Inspiration: "Ever After" by Marianas Trench**_

"It is the Feast of Arianrhod today, Lourdes. In theory, I could send you home, if you'd like..."

Bewildered, my eyes darted to Merlin as I stepped into Gaius' clinic. I had been so engrossed in thought about wanting to leave Camelot to stay with my mother and the Druids that I had momentarily forgotten about leaving Camelot altogether and going back home. Either way, what difference would journeying to either one of these destinations make to the underlying fact that I was just _running_? In truth, I was being cowardly; this time, not so much with regard to fulfilling my purpose in Camelot for the Druids and all of Albion, but to facing the issue of...well, _Gwaine_. The overwhelming emotions that the knight managed to ignite so easily within me - whether they be positive or negative - were disconcerting. I've rarely ever felt vulnerable in my life...

...and that was _precisely_ how Gwaine made me feel.

The warlock looked at me expectantly, dimples appearing upon his rosy cheeks as he pursed his lips. With a raised brow, I replied sharply, "First, you all say that I have a destiny to fulfill here. Now, you're asking me if I want to be shipped home? Pardon me, Sir Warlock, but I don't bloody get it."

Merlin forgave my impatience and calmly explained, "I have sought counsel from a good friend." His bright blue eyes twinkled at the thought. "An ancient, winged one. Trust me on this." Not willing to divulge specifics, the warlock stepped forward, resting his palms upon my shoulders. Whatever it was he kept from me, he seemed assured enough. Compassion was apparent in his expression. "You still have a _choice_, Lourdes, 'destiny' or not. Never forget that."

Though the news was comforting, I narrowed my eyes at him suspiciously, wary of making such an important choice on a whim. Something was definitely up. "Why do I feel as though there's something that you're not telling me?"

"Because there is." He tilted his head sideways, not even bothering to hide his intentions. "But I want you to make your decision without knowing what it is."

If there was one thing I was certain about, it was that I trusted Merlin. The issue I had was with not being told something that concerned me. Lightly rolling my eyes, I retorted sarcastically, "Right, Merly, because making decisions without knowing crucial facts sounds like a _very_ intelligent idea!"

"Let's just say that your decision to leave today or not is part of your destiny."

With a snarl, I pointed a menacing finger in his direction. "Okay, if I am not informed about my own goddamn destiny, I swear to you, Merlin, that I'll..." When I realized that he would be unrelenting with this, I settled my emotions and weighed my options. Given my fight with Gwaine a few days prior, making the rash decision of packing up and leaving wasn't such a hard decision to make. "Of course I would want to go home. No doubt about that." I then sighed, meeting Merlin's sapphire orbs. "But the fulfillment of my destiny and the fate of the Druids and all of Camelot...I wouldn't want to be responsible for something horrible to happen. I can't just turn my back on everyone...especially on those who really believe in me."

He eyed me thoughtfully. "Have you made your decision to stay for the time being, then?"

"Well, I..."

Heavy pounding on the wooden door caused both Merlin and me to jump simultaneously. Lancelot's muffled voice sounded from the other side; it screamed of panic and haste. Alarmed by this, Merlin hurriedly pulled the door wide open.

"Arthur calls for you, Merlin. See to him right away." The knight immediately informed us through tight lips, his expression stern. "A scout has just sent word that Morgana is marching her army towards the northern border of Camelot. Arthur and the knights are preparing to meet them and the villagers are seeking safety within the castle walls. We haven't much time before they arrive." When Merlin took his swift leave, Lancelot tightly grasped my hand. "Lourdes, come with me. I will take you to the keep where the citizens of Camelot are retreating to."

I barely had time to voice my distress before Lancelot began to tug me along. Zigzagging through the castle corridors with much haste, we passed by numerous knights and servants briskly preparing for the impending attack; some were gathering provisions, while others were preparing munitions. Their panic-stricken faces contributed to my already rising heart rate. Not once since my time here had I experienced a threat on Camelot, let alone a full-blown attack. Hell, I've never even experienced an attack in my _life_! Able to peek from the third storey balcony of the castle, I could see flocks of villagers running madly through the castle courtyard as they sought safety behind stone and soldier.

There was already pandemonium, and the attack hadn't even reached the walls of Camelot's castle.

I couldn't even imagine what would happen when it did.

Lancelot suddenly halted his movement; I grasped his arms in order to keep myself from colliding with him. He took me aside to a small opening in the corridor, shielding me from passing knights. "Go through that door, then turn left. You will see knights ushering the civilians within." He cupped my face in his hands as I began to protest. To him, this matter wasn't one to be argued. "Lourdes, you will be safe there."

He made a move to leave. "Lancelot, w-wait!" My fingers coiled around his chainmail-covered wrists, keeping him before me. Unyielding to his commands, I cried frantically, "I am _not_ allowing you knights to defend _us_ while we cower behind..."

In a move that caught me off-guard, the knight leaned his head down and tenderly placed his soft lips upon my cheek. Lancelot's movements slowed at the contact; his hot mouth lingered upon my skin for a few moments and effectively halted my speech. I found my eyes closing at his touch and warmth. The knight swallowed, realizing the act, though continued to hold me closely. Temporarily calmed from his erratic behaviour, he stated in a low tone, "You are stubborn, Lourdes, but risking your life is one thing that I will not allow you to do. Please heed my words. Go with the others."

The knight released me and left my side even before I could speak once more. As I began to run after him, Guinevere suddenly appeared at my side and held me back, holding on to the crook of my arm. "Lourdes! There you are. Come. We _must_ head to safety." Her eyes revealed distraught emotions, though she managed to retain calm and composure about her. Maintaining grace, she lightly pulled my form forward as she ordered some of the knights nearby to escort the citizens into the castle even more quickly.

We were losing time.

Through the walk, I barely registered the amount of bodies that rushed to and fro by my own. Faces flashed all around me as I was led into the main keep. It was all a blur.

I suddenly began to feel lightheaded.

"Queen Guinevere!" Meandering through the growing crowd in distress, Ragnelle ran towards us, rivulets of tears streaming down her reddened face. As she reached our sides, she held Guinevere's hand with her shaking ones. "Queen Guinevere, have you heard word about Gwaine? Are the knights marching out as we speak? I have not seen him all day, and I..."

_Gwaine_.

The noise around me began to cease. I froze. I hadn't spoken to him since our fight. Now, he was heading off to battle, and I had no assurance whatsoever that I would ever see him again.

My breaths became erratic. I couldn't just let the men - my friends - go off to battle, just like that, while I stayed within the confines of the castle and _hid_ like a damn coward.

No.

I'm _not_ running from this.

Feeling a blockage in my throat and a heavy weight forming upon my heart, I took a wide step back from Guinevere and Ragnelle's forms. Guinevere's expression already exhibited that she knew precisely what I was planning to do. "Lourdes..." she said in a warning tone as she shook her head. "Please..."

With a look of shock, Ragnelle stared at me through blurred vision, though remained silent.

My brows furrowed, jaw clenched. "I'm sorry, Queen Guinevere. I can't just sit back and do nothing while they risk their lives."

And with that, I ran from their sides and out of the keep. Moving as quickly as my legs could carry me, I pressed forward through the crowd and, with great effort, made my way through the castle corridors. When I finally reached the top of the main staircase that led to the entrance of the castle, I caught a sight of Arthur and Merlin near the base, corresponding as best as they could in the midst of the frenzy.

At least I wasn't too late.

"Merlin! King Arthur!" I called out through the shouts and screams, doubling over slightly in order to catch my breath. Resting my hands upon my thighs as I reached them, I declared, "I want to...come with you..."

With a click of his tongue, Arthur steered his horse to face me; Merlin was close behind, astonished by my sudden appearance. At my proposal, Arthur immediately shook his head. "I appreciate the loyalty, Lourdes, but I must command you to stay with Guinevere and the rest of the villagers within the castle walls." The blonde king gave me a nod through his frown. He placed a comforting hand upon my shoulder as he perceived my declined spirits. "You have helped train the men well and are knowledgeable in battle, but you lack experience within it. I will not risk your life."

Knowing that Arthur wasn't one to change his mind without considerable argument - one that wouldn't be appropriate at this dire moment - I instantly threw Merlin a pleading look, hoping that he would lend me some support. He eyed me with an expression of contemplation, keeping his lips tight. His head twisted towards the king. "Arthur, with your permission, I'll escort her safely back to the keep," came his response.

My eyes narrowed in dismay. "Merlin...!"

"Be quick, Merlin. Ensure that she is safely with the others." Arthur threw the warlock a nod. To him, the matter was closed. "Return at once. We need to ride out as soon as the other knights are ready."

Merlin hastily hopped off his steed, took my hand in his, and pulled me back into the direction of the castle before I could protest. I let out a squeal of frustration. _How many bloody times was I going to be pulled against my will today?_ Being pulled in many directions was _not _enjoyable. Growling, I finally managed to retract my hand from the warlock's surprisingly strong grasp. "Merlin, I'm going no matter what."

"I know." He clenched his jaw, determined. "And I'm going to help you."

No quarrel there. I could only look at him quizzically before he began to tug me through the castle once more. _Someone was _finally _allowing me to do as I pleased today! Wonderful!_ While moving, I studied the back of Merlin's rather turnip-shaped head in deliberation. My instincts were telling me that whatever it was that he was up to - or whatever it was that he wasn't telling me - it was more important than he was letting on. That thought made me slightly nervous. I was about to give voice to my curiosities when I realized that he had led me to one of the main armouries.

"Stand still." He commanded softly. With a sharp intake of breath, he took a step back from me and raised his arm. With a flash, his eyes became bright yellow as he chanted, "_Astyre_. _Inbringe, cume mec._"

_ Oh God. _

_ He was going to turn me into a fucking toad, wasn't he?_

In a matter of moments, chainmail and pieces of armour levitated and were magically moving towards my body. At first, I squeaked and somewhat closed my eyes, not knowing exactly what to expect. Merlin, however, quelled my fear with a smile. When I finally realized what he was attempting to do, I raised my arms to my sides. The warlock, aware of the weight of the metal pieces, attempted to place as little upon my body as possible. It wasn't long before I found myself entirely attired as a knight. With a cursory glance at my new garb, I playfully flicked the red cape of Camelot back, akin to Superman. "Here." Through my glee, he handed me a rounded helmet with an open visor. "To complete the disguise."

"Why are you even helping me?" Retrieving the helmet with thanks, I could only eye Merlin dumbfoundedly. "I'm guessing this is a part of what I have to do to fulfill the destiny?"

"I'm not saying anything." He managed a small smile. "Come."

After preparing my armour, we quickly headed towards the stables. I instantly winced as realization of the purpose of the visit to the stables finally sunk in. I knocked the heel of my palm upon my helmeted head. "Shit. Horseriding."

Merlin, while handing me the reins of a beautiful, white stallion, stated, "You must manage, Lourdes. You cannot very well ride with _me_ if you're disguised as a knight!"

He had a point. I patted the horse lovingly, though remained concerned. Merlin took the beast's snout and met its eyes. He whispered something incomprehensible to the animal - most likely another spell - then turned to face me. "It'll understand you, Lourdes. You will be fine."

I hopped on the stirrup, then saddle, still unsure. I knew how well animals could read humans, so I tried my best not to appear nervous. The beast barely moved; it extended its neck back, making eye contact with me. I smiled crookedly. "I think he likes me, Merlin."

"He does." The warlock squeezed my hand, proud of what we had accomplished in a short amount of time. "We must get back to Arthur and the knights quickly. Follow me closely, then stay at the back of the group."

I did precisely as Merlin instructed. By some miracle, the beast beneath me listened to my every command, obeyed my every tug of the rein, and ensured that I would remain upon its back in general. I don't know if I should be insulted that it took a bit of magic for me to remain on a horse, but I was thankful to Merlin nonetheless.

Desperate times called for desperate measures.

I anxiously made my way towards the congregation of knights. Most still held on to their helmets, so as not to look too conspicuous, I opened my visor. With greater vision, I perceived Arthur riding regally at the front of the group with Merlin now by his side.

A little further behind them, I finally spotted Gwaine.

I couldn't take my eyes off the knight. While his comrades around him let out ear-piercing battle cries, he seemed so troubled, lacked conviction; he was almost a shadow of his former self, from how he appeared. Gripping my reins more tightly in my clenched fist, I had to fight with every fibre of my being not to ride to him at that very moment. With a deep breath, I settled for remaining just a few meters behind him: close enough to see him clearly, though far enough for my presence to remain unnoticed.

Or so I thought.

In an almost instinctual manner, Gwaine furrowed his brows and twisted his head back. By his expression, the knight knew that something was amiss, though he didn't seem to know precisely what it was. His darkened eyes took a cursory glance around his comrades, surveying the scene. Before his gaze could land on me, I quickly placed my visor down; now, the helmet fully covered my face, leaving only a little open, rectangular space for vision. Just as the helmet shut, Gwaine's stare lingered upon my form. Attempting to act nonchalant, I threw him the manliest nod I could muster. Before the knight placed his own helmet on, he returned my nod. Then, settling back upon his horse, he gave his attention to Arthur. As the knights rallied behind him, the king cried out at the top of his lungs:

"Knights of Camelot: ride out!"


	18. Love's a Hell of a Drug

**A/N: **Yaye, another one of my favourite chapters! Thanks to **ofthewood**, **TheImpossiblePen**, **zodiac09**, **Padme4000**, **musicnlyrics**, **CoffeeJunkie33**, **KittyRin**, **S a i r a h i n i e l**, and **ToSettleTheScore **for their amazing reviews! Some of you are wondering about Lancelot's part in all of this… well… you'll have to wait and see! LOL! I hope that I'll have enough time to work on this fic in the upcoming weeks. But you guys keep me inspired, so thank you! Enjoy this next one. xx IFHD

3 3 3

**Chapter 18: Love's a Hell of a Drug**

_**Song Inspiration: "I Don't Want To Miss A Thing" by Aerosmith**_

My ass. My poor ass.

How could I have forgotten to ask Merlin to place magical padding upon the saddle?

The knights of Camelot, Merlin, and I had been riding at full speed for approximately a good half hour straight towards Camelot's northern border. I was able to keep up for the most part, thanks to my magic-driven steed; trying to look good while doing so was pretty much my only challenge at this point. With the winding trails, complicated manoeuvring through rocky patches, and several tree branches that were hell bent on decapitating me, it was a wonder that I didn't drop anything during the ride - particularly, pieces of armour. Hell, it was a wonder that _I _never dropped at all! As we rode on, I felt my confidence steadily rise; however, the anxiety of being caught by _anyone_ during this facade wasn't entirely obliterated. Helping to keep my composure and wit about me, my horse, as though knowing my troubles, even twisted its head around to face me a few times, checking to see how I fared. Keeping my squeals to a minimum throughout the journey, I merely gave it a thumbs up and repeatedly patted it upon its neck in response and thanks.

This was a talented steed, indeed, if it could keep me on its back for this long!

A few meters in front of me, Arthur steadily held up an arm to signal a stop to the riding. With a quick survey of the surrounding area through narrowed lids, he commanded in a regal tone, "We make camp behind the cover of this hill and set our defenses near the path along the route west of here. We will have the advantage." He turned his black stallion to face the knights, who clung onto his every word. "If my calculations are right, Morgana and her army should arrive within a few hours. We'll take them by surprise."

I inconspicuously made eye contact with Merlin. The warlock tilted his head to the side, awkwardly motioning for me to keep my helmet on. Arthur, keenly catching his servant's curious mimes to his right, quirked a questioning brow. "Merlin, what the _hell_ are you doing?"

It was difficult for me to hold back my snorts at this point.

The warlock's nonchalant demeanour failed to dissuade the king from glancing at him in suspicion. "Just..." Merlin gulped, cheeks turning beet red. "...fixing my hair."

In response, the blonde king slapped him rather hard upon the upper back and teased, "Just cut it all off. That should do the trick!"

Merlin looked unamused.

Arthur was the complete opposite.

I took the lighthearted moment as an opportunity to retreat. Moving slightly away from the group - particularly attempting to avoid the knights who knew me rather well - I ensued to tie my obedient steed to the trunk of a beech tree at the flanks of the cluster of knights. While busily readying my belongings and grooming my horse's mane, trickles of familiar voices reached my ears. Automatically, I moved forward, though made an effort to remain behind the cover of my horse and keep my back to the speakers.

"You appear rather troubled, Gwaine. What plagues your mind?"

"There are no taverns nearby, Lancelot. _Of course_ I'm troubled."

The two knights shared a low chuckle.

A slight pause. Some ruffling of belongings.

"Well, if you must know..." Gwaine began again, tossing more wood into the fire. He breathed out, "A woman. That's the source of my current torment. Does that surprise you?"

"Fear not, Gwaine." Lancelot's tone was light and consoling. "We've fought many a foe and have always come out the victors. I promise that you _will _see Ragnelle once more..."

"...I was not referring to Ragnelle, Lancelot."

My heart momentarily stopped beating.

The knights halted their speech.

My eagerness to hear the rest of the conversation claimed the better of me. Sidestepping away from the horse, I slowly but surely made my way towards Lancelot and Gwaine, careful of my every step. After a few moments, I realized that I should have taken even _more_ care regarding my movements, because, before I could blink once more, I stumbled upon a bunch of twigs oh-so-inconveniently covered by fallen leaves, struggled to keep my balance for a few seconds, and almost fell flat upon my helmet-covered face. The crackling of breaking wood and violent clanking of armour immediately reached the knights' ears and, suddenly alert at the abrupt sound, they pivoted towards my direction, defenses on high. Finding myself now face to face with them, I stopped in my tracks, frozen. They stared at me in silence, then at one another, though ultimately relaxed when they recognized my garb. My armour squeaked as I lifted a steady hand. Giving them an awkward wave, I instantly turned on my heel without a word and bolted from their sides.

_ Ok. I won't be doing _that_ again._

Mimicking the others, I made camp as well as I could in full armour. Setting my belongings near Merlin's, I decided to make a fire - or, at least, _tried _to. Seeing my unending struggle to properly smash two pieces of rock together upon set kindling, the warlock quickly volunteered to do it for me, nervous of the curious looks that were being thrown in my direction. He pressed the façade with a dimpled smile. "How do you do, Sir...Lord? I trust the ride wasn't too harsh?"

I gave him a low grunt in response, then nodded.

"I take it that you are well, then?"

I threw him a thumbs up.

It wasn't long after this "conversation" that panicked knights upon frantic horses bolted past us. Merlin pulled me from their deadly paths, worried that I would be rightly trampled. In their frenzy, the riders sought the king's form through the group of knights and cried, "King Arthur! King Arthur, scouts are headed this way! They have found our positions along the path!"

At the news, the king, flanked by his men, instantly retrieved his sword from his scabbard. With flaring eyes, Arthur commanded through tight lips, "Knights, prepare for battle!"

Merlin and I shared a look of distress. Retaining his composure, the warlock ushered me out of the way of readied knights and commanded, "Lourdes, move towards that bush. Stay as hidden as you can."

Without allowing me to reply, Merlin ran from my side and towards Arthur's. Through the organized chaos of knights mounting their horses and riding out to meet the enemy scouts, I was momentarily at a loss for what to do. I reasoned with myself. I had come all the way here to ensure that I would do my part in helping the men.

So what use would I be if I merely cowered in thick shrubbery?

Moving as fast as my armour would allow, I bolted towards my horse and clumsily jumped upon the saddle with haste. Jumping with explosion atop a horse with full armour upon one's body seemed like such a good idea...until I actually did it. While struggling to even lift a leg to fully straddle the saddle, the beast even had to bend its knees in order to aid my ascent upon its back. I was just glad that nobody was paying attention to me at this point. With beads of sweat already trickling down my face, I finally managed to sit somewhat properly. "Thanks." I called out, catching my breath. I patted its neck lovingly. "I don't know what the hell I'm going to do on the battlefield, but we'll ride out with the rest of them."

In response, the steed tapped its front hoof upon the ground, whinnied, then twisted its head to look at me.

Did it just shake its head?

I eyed it momentarily, unamused. "Okay. Do you just want to stay here and continue munching on grass, then?"

It nodded.

Dear God, it just nodded.

"Hoofy, look." I gently caressed its flowing mane, leaning forward. "There's a knight out there who I love, and -" At this slip-of-the-tongue admission, I froze, finding myself unable to finish speaking. Hoofy neighed beneath me, as though coaxing me to continue. Finally recovering, I blurted, "...what I _meant_ was, there's a knight out there who I really have strong feelings for. I don't know exactly what I can do, but I just don't want him to get hurt..."

The beast remained silent, contemplating. With a quick nod of its head, it then stood on its hind legs, propelling me backwards upon the saddle.

It seemed as though I had received my answer.

Sitting up straight once more, I clutched the reins tightly, grinning. "Let's go!"

Now, I have never thought of myself as being courageous by any means. So, riding out with the knights to meet the incoming scouts was probably more stupid than courageous on my part. Truthfully, I would probably soil my pants or hurt myself before inflicting damage on anyone else. Nevertheless, I rode on, fighting hard to keep my composure about me.

It wasn't long before I spotted Gwaine, unhorsed, at the heart of the battle.

My heart leaped.

Quickly dismounting Hoofy and drawing my own sword, I ran towards him. The clash of armour and weaponry were deafening. Pandemonium erupted as both sides met, and I found myself right in the middle of it.

Attempting to find my wits about me and see through the darkness surrounding us, I searched for Gwaine once more. I had lost him somewhere in the melee…

…until I heard his voice behind me.

"Lourdes, look out!"

The violent collision of swords. A struggle for dominance occurring behind me.

I swirled around.

A slain, bloodied body lay upon the ground before me. Jumping back from the corpse, I snapped my head towards Gwaine. The knight, using his dirtied sword to prop himself up, pressed his free hand upon a wound on his abdomen. Seeing his blood-soaked chainmail, I immediately removed my helmet and any pieces of armour that impeded quick movement. "Gwaine!" I cried frantically, bolting to his side. I caught the knight just before he released his sword as a result of depleted energy and lost his balance. Gritting my teeth at the effort, I slung his right arm around my shoulder, then wrapped my left arm around his waist. I removed his helmet, revealing his pale, perspiring face. I gulped, my eyes darting around the battle for the safest route out. "I have you. C'mon. Let's get to those trees."

Gwaine and I struggled to move through the flanks of the battle. By some miracle, the enemy scouts kept their focus on the attacking knights of Camelot. Some knights threw me bewildered looks when they recognized me, though quickly moved before us to defend our retreat. I merely gave them nods of thanks and focused on my current task at hand: getting Gwaine to safety.

I carefully laid him down upon freshly-fallen leaves, resting his head upon a thick, mossy log. Gwaine groaned at the effort of sitting up, though managed to keep himself propped in a sitting position. Although he was already weak, the knight still managed to utter, "Foolish woman."

"Nice to see you, too." I retorted with a snort, carefully examining his wound. "Wait here. I'm going to find Merlin."

Although he wasn't too keen on me finding Merlin on my own, this time, the knight was too weak to protest.

I trekked through the woods cautiously, holding the sword out in front of me. Keeping low and behind the cover of trees, I scanned the area for any sign of the warlock while simultaneously attempting to keep the contents of my stomach in my stomach. The stench and sight of the slain scouts - and some knights of Camelot - made me feel faint. Tears began to form upon the brims of my eyes at the painful realization that some of the men who I have come to know were dead. Willing myself to continue by thinking that finding Merlin meant saving Gwaine's life, I pressed forward, mentally blocking out the horrors that I was seeing from my psyche.

A pair of hands suddenly swirled me around, causing me to cry out.

"Lourdes, what are you _doing_ here?" Merlin hissed, tugging me backwards in distress. "There may be more scouts on the way, and…"

I planted my feet, gaining his attention. "Gwaine. He's injured and needs your help!"

Without another moment of hesitation, I hastily led him to where I had left Gwaine. Seeing the knight almost unconscious, Merlin instantly placed a hand on his wound. With a quick check around us for any discerning eyes, he spoke in a whisper, "_Ic ðe ðurhhæle ðinu licsar mid ðam sundorcræft ðære ealdan æ. Drycræft ðurhhæle ðina wunda ond ðe geedstaðolie_!"

3 3 3

Gwaine's chest rhythmically rose and fell as he slept soundly in the healing tent. Though his face bore less pain as the night went on, it still continued to exhibit a hint of discomfort. What was for certain, however, was that Merlin's spell did work, and that the knight was on his way to recovery. Unable to sleep and unwilling to leave, even when most of the knights retired, I remained at Gwaine's bedside through the night. In truth, a part of me did feel guilty about stupidly following the knights into battle; perhaps, had I not done so, things would have come to pass differently.

I breathed out a sigh of relief, gingerly feeling his forehead. Swiping back a tendril of his long hair from his face, I could see that health and warmth had returned to his body. Attempting to fight the drained sensation from _my_ body, I shook my head, then blinked several times. My muscles protested during my stretch; the sum of the day's events finally began to take its toll on me physically, as it had done so mentally. As I continued to watch over Gwaine, I felt Merlin's hand gently shake my shoulder. "Lourdes, the Feast of Arianrhod is not over. There is still time for us to travel to the lake and..."

I instantly replied with a resounding, "No." Now wide awake, I shook my head definitively. My tone mirrored my actions. "I will _not_ leave him."

Merlin eyed me proudly as he straightened; it was as though those were the exact words that the young warlock had wanted me to say.

Calling him out on his reaction, I queried with narrowed eyelids, "That was all part of your plan, wasn't it, Merlin?"

"You still made a choice to stay willingly, Lourdes. I did not want to take that from you." He smiled, crossing his arms self-assuredly. The dimples upon his angular face returned. "Some things are found in time."

I crinkled my nose. "Uh...what?"

"Oh, nothing!"

As though to save poor Merlin from my oncoming verbal attack, Gwaine began to stir. With a groan, the knight's hand immediately reached for his shaggy head. Blinking several times, his eyes surveyed his surroundings for a few moments as to reorient himself. His voice was hoarse and low. "This feels worse than the day after a night at the tavern."

_Of_ course_ he'd say that!_

I caressed his face lovingly nevertheless, my face softening. "At least you're alive."

"Barely." He flicked the blanket from his body and examined the closed wound upon his bare abdomen. With a smirk, his gaze fluttered to Merlin, knowing precisely what had transpired. "Thanks again, old friend. I hope you're not keeping track of how many times you've helped me. It's pretty pathetic, from my perspective."

The guilt within me suddenly grew tenfold. Had I not been on that battlefield at that particular moment in time, perhaps Gwaine would have never received such a mortal wound in the first place. And what if Merlin had not performed the healing spell in time? I shuddered at the thought. Then, I reasoned - no, tried to _convince_ myself - that I had followed the knights in the first place, consequences be damned, _because of _Gwaine. For once in my life, I wasn't acting foolishly just for the hell of doing so.

Through my silence, Gwaine's hand reached around my waist, pulling me closer. He thoroughly examined my form, expression grown serious. The aura within the room had changed so considerably in only a few seconds that Merlin, as perceptive as he was, cleared his throat, made an excuse about going to feed the horses, and swiftly left Gwaine and I alone. In a softened tone, the knight questioned, "Are you alright?"

"Shaken, but fine." I smiled, holding his arm. Through this, I was attempting to block out the violent images I had seen earlier that night. Keeping them in my head would _probably_ be horrible for my nerves and overall sanity.

Gwaine propped himself up on his elbows with some effort, eyes narrowing. "How are you even here?"

"Haven't you been listening, Gwaine? The Druids are responsible for bringing me here and I have to fulfill some kind of destiny!" I cried in mock exasperation, throwing my arms in the air. Eventually, I smiled. "You must have a _terrible_ memory!"

Ever so slowly, he reached for my face. I tensed at his touch, though forced myself to relax as his thumb tenderly stroked my cheek. The knight looked as though he wanted to berate me and chuckle at the same time; he did neither, however, and simply stared at me with a neutral expression. He leaned forward, lips so close to my right ear that I could feet his hot breath upon my skin. Shivers travelled up and down the length of my spine, and my entire body became rigid once more. "For the first time that I can remember in a long time, I felt fear out there in the battlefield, you know," the knight began, gingerly placing strands of my hair behind my ear. He met my stare with a solid gaze. "I felt it when you were nearly killed."

I gulped, fighting the growing urge to touch him in return. "I'm sure that if I had known that I was about to be nearly killed, I would've been afraid, too."

Gwaine snorted at this, then finally burst out into chuckles. He looked at me as though he were in awe and shook his head.

My head tilted to the side. "How did you know it was me?"

"I realized that the helmet you wore was one of King Uther's. It has not been worn since his passing. I was not entirely sure that it was you at first, but I found it odd that one of the knights would take the former king's armour." He tried to push himself upwards even more, keeping his closeness. "Then, I saw you earlier, and, well, let's face it: I know your body..."

I lightly slapped his arm in retaliation for the latter poke - true or not. "Gwaine, do you _ever_ stop?"

"Why don't you try me and find out?"

I threw my arms in the air in frustration as a response to the latter innuendo.

Gwaine caught my hands and wrapped his fingers upon my open palms. "I looked for you in your home when the attacks began. I grew worried when I found that you weren't there." He admitted in a low tone, eyes searching. "I was uneasy that I wasn't able to see you before the knights and I left, that I wasn't able to make things right between us."

I lowered my head, unable to meet his eyes. "I felt the same way." I absentmindedly played with the ring on his finger. "I was overwhelmed with everything and overcome by emotion. You were right, Gwaine. I was only thinking of myself. I barely even considered how _you_ felt, and everything that you were..."

"Well, well, well. It seems as though we have a visitor."

I gulped.

Arthur's sudden voice effectively stopped my speech and made me jump from Gwaine. The king gave me a side look, though shared a few words with Gwaine before turning his full attention upon me once more. In the meantime, I shared a few greetings and armshakes with Leon, Percival, and a few of the other knights who accompanied the king. In order to explain my presence, I began the fib of, "I thought that you all needed someone to help with the wounded, and, well...I volunteered."

Arthur's ears perked up to this, and he turned to me as he stood up straight once more. "It won't be long until Mordred and Morgana realize that their scouts are missing. We must remain alert and be prepared." The king began to pivot upon his heel in order to exit the tent, then seemed to have had a sudden change of heart. "I appreciate your concern for us, Lourdes. I do." He twisted his head to face me and smiled a little _too_ sweetly; then, he subsequently revealed the reason for the grin. "But when we return to Camelot, you will immediately be sent to the stocks for disobeying my command. Do I make myself clear?"

Some of the knights within the tent snorted and chuckled.

I slapped my head with the heel of my palm. "Oh, for the love of...!"


	19. Chances

**A/N:** I thought long and hard about whether to post this chapter or not, but instead of leaving it as a "deleted scene" at the end, I thought to just include it. It kind of plays around with the characters and their relationships some more and, if there is going to be a sequel (which, I am hoping, there will be sometime in the future …when I find the time, heh heh), I can draw some of these situations out a bit more. Ah, humans and their emotions…so fun to play with! =P The motto of this chapter? "Two can play that game." Thank you to all readers, reviewers, and supporters! Hope you enjoy the chapter! xx IFHD

3 3 3

**Chapter 19: Chances**

_**Song Inspiration: "I Won't Give Up" by Jason Mraz**_

The encampment was buzzing with knights preparing for the impending meeting with Mordred and Morgana's armies. Scouts rigidly paced to and fro, somehow keeping alert despite not having rested for hours; other knights clustered around small firepits in order to elicit warmth and comfort. Although the men attempted to keep lightened spirits through jests and song, nothing would entirely work to obliterate the dread that consumed us.

It wouldn't be long now.

Finding myself yearning for a moment of respite from the thought of another battle - a larger one at that - I resolved to unburden myself of my armour and stray a little from the main group of men for the time being. It was not that I did not enjoy their company or appreciate their abilities to defend me; truly, their friendship and protection literally kept me alive in this world. I just needed time to think and recover from the horrors that I had seen not too long ago and pretend that none of us were placing ourselves in danger in the near future. I shuddered involuntarily. I was only human with no ounce of superpowers.

My sanity had limits, too.

After wandering off for a few minutes, I reached the peak of a rugged hill overlooking a darkened land below. The flat stretch of earth from the foot of the hill towards the far horizon lay beneath a thick, black blanket, with barely anything but the shadows and silhouettes of the tallest of trees visible to my eyes. If there was beauty to be found in this place, I strained to see it. To find any source of light, my eyes flickered to the skies above.

Without warning, a blanket was delicately wrapped around my shoulders, somewhat startling me.

"What's so interesting up there?"

I eventually relaxed at the sound of Gwaine's voice.

"The stars." My head twisted to face him as I smiled in thanks. Wrapping the fabric more tightly around my shivering body, I commented, "They look so similar to the ones back home."

"The shiny, sparkling balls?" Following my stare, he gazed upwards, curiously surveying the distant balls of fire. "Well, whatever they are, we are living in different _times_, Lourdes, not different worlds altogether. You didn't think that everything would be different, did you?"

I curtly shook my head. "No. To me, Gwaine, it is a completely different world. For one, my world doesn't have magic..."

From the look that plastered itself upon the knight's face, he seemed to have taken the challenge of proving me wrong. He outstretched his hand towards mine. "You and I, we are not so different." Coiling his fingers around my palm, Gwaine then put my hand upon his heart. "Do you feel it beating? It beats as yours does."

My eyes flickered from where our hands rested, then met his piercing stare.

After a few seconds of complete silence, I doubled over and burst into maniacal laughter.

Barely able to contain myself, I reached over and held myself steady with a hand upon his shoulder. I sputtered, "That was soooo cheesy, you have _no_ idea..."

"Chee-sy?" Gwaine repeated confusedly, scratching his head. Although the knight clearly didn't know what I was on about, he actually appeared wounded from my (granted) unthoughtful reaction. Thankfully, he eventually didn't press the matter. Maintaining his stance, he didn't pull away. "When you return home, just remember that, at some point in time, I was looking at the same moon as you." With his forehead crinkling, his expression suddenly showed a mixture of unease and curiosity. "Which brings me to something that I wanted to speak with you about. Merlin just informed me that you chose not to leave. Not just Camelot, but this time altogether..."

I felt his hand reach for my face, then his calloused fingers tuck tendrils of my hair behind my left ear. Removing the goofy grin from my countenance, I struggled to meet his eyes. "I couldn't leave, Gwaine. I didn't want to." Imparting this information to him was easier than I thought. Smiling at the small victory, I lightly embraced him. "I do have faith that Merlin is more than capable of healing your wounds, but I wanted to stay and make sure that you were alright."

The knight pondered in silence, as though waiting for me to say something more. Then, he somewhat ignored the affectionate gesture and lightly pulled me from his form. With a stern expression and a clenched jaw, he hissed, "That makes _no_ sense, Lourdes! How could you even..."

I didn't quite know what he meant by this.

Through my silence, Gwaine furrowed his brows and tenderly traced the backs of his fingers upon my cheek. "I appreciate your concern, Lourdes, I do. It's just...why would you do that? Why would you stay here and..."

"Is there a reason why I shouldn't?"

It was the knight's turn to be caught momentarily speechless.

"And what about your home?" He pulled my chin upwards so that I would meet his eyes. "Your family?"

"It's not the end of the world." With a nonchalant shrug, I entwined my fingers with his, keeping his hand resting upon my cheek. "They can wait a bit longer, right?"

"Perhaps." Gwaine smirked, though his expression showed discomfort. He stood still for a moment, deliberating. Then, in an abrupt motion, he stepped back, ripping his hand away, severing our connection. He placed his freed hand to his side, fist clenched into a tight ball. "Arthur wishes to see me, so I must go and…"

My body tensed. "Oh sure! Yeah." I took a step back as well, waving him off nonchalantly. Façade, don't fail me now. "Go for it."

The knight's jaw slightly dropped, appearing as though he wanted to say something else. However, all he uttered was, "Good night, Lourdes."

And then he was off, retreating back to the encampment.

"Good night, Gwaine."

3 3 3

Weary from the grueling day, not having had proper sleep in several nights, and in need of warmth and comfort, I returned back to the main encampment to seek some shelter and rest as Gwaine and I went about our separate ways. In some respect, the burden upon my heart became lighter as I slowly began to mend things with Gwaine; although things between us were not how they used to be in full - or how I truly wanted them to be - I told myself that it was a start. Maybe I would be able to sleep decently tonight after all. On the other hand, as the darker part of my consciousness revealed, perhaps "how things used to be" with the knight will never come to pass; perhaps all of this hope was really just wishful thinking.

Perhaps, as much as I would never admit it, I was just setting myself up for more heartache.

When I reached the area where I had left my belongings, I caught a sight of Lancelot preparing his own sleeping sack. Elated at the realization that he was not injured, I squeaked his name, bolted towards him, and flung my arms around his neck as he perceived my form. The knight let out a puff of air at the impact, though managed to quickly recover and hold me steady.

His reaction, however, was entirely not what I expected.

With a long frown, he gently pulled away from me. His darkened eyes landed upon my form appraisingly. "I heard word that you were here." His tone was low and lacked humour. Throwing me a scolding look, he snapped through tight lips, "A place where you should _not_ be."

I suddenly felt as though I were five.

"Lancelot..." I began in a pleading manner, giving my head a shake. "I'm here because I don't want you or any of the other knights to be hurt, and..."

Although I had meant to appease him, it was clear that I was succeeding in eliciting the opposite effect. Now, he was attempting his best to control his rising anger. His upset was palpable through the darkness. "And you would protect us by doing _what_, Lourdes? By placing yourself on the front lines?" Lancelot turned away from me harshly then and attempted to place his frustration on preparing his sleeping sack. He snapped in a jagged tone, "All this time, I thought you were safe behind castle walls. Out of all the reckless, most foolish things you could've _ever_ done..."

"Hey!" I clasped his arm and belligerently swirled him to face me. Now my own anger was rising; unfortunately for the knight, I wasn't as able to control my emotions as he was. I defended sharply, "Lancelot, being here is part of my destiny, and..."

"How do you think to fulfill this destiny if you are _dead_?"

The harshness of his latter words effectively stopped the knight's speech. Lancelot and I stood silently for a few heartbeats; the only thing that could be heard was our soft breathing and the light crackling of the fire beside us. Waving a white flag to the standstill, he finally relented, letting out a long exhale. "I apologize, Lourdes. I do not know what has come over me." Pacing forward, he grasped my upper arms and pursed his lips. "I would be of no use to Arthur and any of my comrades on the battlefield if all I am to think about is your life being in danger, and..." He suddenly trailed off, looking as though he had said too much, or more than he was willing to. I could only eye him quizzically and said nothing. Shutting his eyes briefly, he tried again, "I just want you to be where it is safe. If this destiny holds any truth, then your life is more precious to us all than any jewel, any land, could ever be."

"Geeze, Lancelot." I grimaced unattractively, slightly sticking my tongue out. I joked, "It sounds like you're in love with me or something." The knight quirked a brow at my response and appeared slightly uncomfortable. Ignoring his reaction, I held up an index finger. "One, I think I'm pretty damn safe, considering that I'm surrounded by a bunch of knights of Camelot." Then my middle finger. "Two, even if I _had_ stayed in Camelot's castle, how much protection could it really afford any of us if the Bitch and Bastard are hell-bent on destroying everything and anything?" Finally, my ring finger. "Three, Merlin even _helped_ me to journey with you all, so there's obviously a reason why I'm here."

"Merlin aided you?" He replied softly in disbelief. Deliberating upon the news, he stared into the fire, gaze distant. "Your purpose here, I do not understand." His dark eyes gravitated towards my form as he said in a low tone, "But what I can tell you is that I care about you. I want no harm to come to you, and..."

I cupped his face with open palms, forcing him to meet my eyes. "That is how I feel about you knights, and that is why I am here. Don't you get it, Lancey?" I threw him an encouraging smile. "I appreciate and understand your Code of Chivalry - trust me, I really do. But in my time, women can be the ones who protect, too. The burden isn't only on the men. Women go off to war alongside men, fight for their freedom, their families...their lives. In my time, Lancelot, we stand as equals."

The knight eyed me curiously. "I do not doubt that women in your time are capable of being men's equals," he began in a serious tone, then smiled, "but that does not negate the fact that the woman still has to possess _some_ skill in the battlefield..."

My mouth was instantly agape in offense. "Hey!" I lightly pushed at his chest. "I can fight! Maybe not in the way you knights are trained, but I can!"

He shrugged. "Well, seeing as how your mouth does most of the fighting and usually puts up a good battle, perhaps I should place more faith in the abilities of the rest of your body." When he finally realized that I found _none_ of this as amusing as he did, Lancelot attempted to appease me by resting an open palm upon the side of my head. His thumb affectionately traced my cheek. "I only jest, Lourdes, in order to make light of the situation. If you want the truth, it is that I will not stop worrying about you while we are..."

I could blame it on the aftermath of seeing the horrors of a battle in person for the first time. I could also blame it on my conflicting emotions regarding the situation with Gwaine. Lastly, I could reason that it was because I very well wanted to. Whatever the reason may have been, I thought nothing of the consequence, took a purposeful step forward, and claimed Lancelot's lips with my own. At first, it was a mere peck; more innocent than anything. Then, as his sweet taste wholly invaded my senses, I found myself deepening the kiss. Still, it wasn't a lustful kiss, no, but was a smooth, emotion-filled kiss that lasted for a few moments.

The knight stiffened at first, not expecting the contact. Then, finally registering what I had done, he returned the gesture with equal measure, pulling me towards him by the waist. His lips moved slowly, calculatingly, as though revelling in the moment and relishing in my taste.

I did wonder at some point in the past how it would be like to kiss Lancelot.

Let's just say that my estimations paled in comparison to reality.

As we found ourselves back to reality, we pulled away in unison, taking in deep breaths. Lancelot rested his forehead upon my own, keeping his eyes shut. He gripped my waist, still unwilling to release me.

I, on the other hand, opened my eyes widely and winced. "Ah, shit. Lancelot! I'm so sorry! I really don't know what the hell that was." I whimpered, biting my bottom lip. "You were just saying all these nice things and then you go on and tell me that you care about me and..."

He relaxed. It was his turn to silence me with a peck upon my cheek. "Worry not about it, Lourdes. I apologize for my own actions." He pinched my chin in between his thumb and index finger and tilted my head upwards. "You have been through much today and are tired. Why don't we seek solace in sleep for the night, hmm?"

I arched a brow. "You mean sleep together, or...?" I crossed my arms upon my chest mockingly. "You apologize for kissing me back, then suggest _that_? I don't know about you, Lancelot, but that doesn't make sense!"

In response, he burst into full laughter, breaking any awkwardness that was to come after my impulsive act. "Oh, Lourdes, you are incorrigible. Please, do not ever change!"

The sudden thump of wood hitting the ground made the two of us jump.

Percival, with his mouth agape and arms still extended as he held what was left of his firewood, stared at us, unblinking. Retaining his wide-eyed expression, and mouth still slightly open, he bent down, ever so gently, to retrieve the fallen piece of wood. As he straightened, he gulped, then stared at us once more.

I eyed the knight wearily, tapping my foot.

"You." Percival pointed a finger towards me. "And you." He then shifted his entire body to the right, aiming his finger towards his comrade.

Lancelot exhaled, thumb and index finger upon his temples. "Percival, it's not what you…"

The giant knight then shut his eyes dramatically, hugged the firewood closer to his body, puckered his lips, and began to animatedly kiss an invisible victim.

I clenched my jaw. "Lancelot, I'll be right back." As Percival began to make a run for it, I boomed, "Percival, get your ass back here _right now_!"


	20. The Green Knight

**A/N: **Alright, back on track! Glad some of you guys liked the "extra" that was the last chapter! =D Isn't Percival just adorable? hahaha! If anyone writes a Percy-centric fic, let me know! SO reading it! ;) Thank you to **TheImpossiblePen, BlameYourFace, musicnlyrics, KittyRin, l**, **Padme4000**, and **Through Darkness** for their reviews. BlameYourFate, thank you, and you're very welcome! Even with a hectic schedule, I will always try my best to update. Why? Because it's damn fun, I love it when others enjoy my work, and it's good practice for writing in general! ;) I love it when I write and don't take my work too seriously...and you guys still enjoy it!

This next chapter is based on "Sir Gawain and the Green Knight", if any of you have ever read it! I'm a big fan of the work. =) Enjoy! xx IFHD

3 3 3

**Chapter 20: The Green Knight**

_**Song Inspiration: "Finale" by Rob Lane and Rohan Stevenson**_

A cold chill ran throughout my entire body, followed by steady pounding of alarm. Suddenly wide awake, I shot up from my sleeping sack in a single movement, eyes protesting as they slowly adjusted to the dim light of the nearby fire pits. A few meters to my right, Merlin, who seemed to have felt the same chill, mirrored my actions almost simultaneously. Mimicking my concern, the discomfort upon his angular face was hard to miss. Through the still camp, we locked eyes, finding the sensation, which continuously rippled through our bodies, peculiar. What was even more worrying was that, in contrast, the knights around us remained fast asleep, wholly undisturbed.

"Do you feel that?" I hissed through tight lips, now entirely alert. Carefully zigzagging through the sleeping knights, I tiptoed my way to Merlin's side. I drew my blanket closer to my body, attempting to elicit more warmth and comfort. It felt as though the temperature had dropped considerably. "It's like a snowstorm in the dead of winter and an earthquake happening at once. I can't explain it!"

"Yes." Standing as I stopped at his side, Merlin squinted as he surveyed our surroundings suspiciously. "That is what I feel when someone with magic is in my proximity. But," his darkened eyes flickered to my form momentarily, puzzled, "how can _you_ feel it, Lourdes? Usually, only those who possess magic can sense others who do."

I hoped that that wasn't an entirely negative thing. From what Merlin and Gaius have taught me, even magic had its rules. I began to think on the bright side instead. "Probably 'cause I'm awesome." I replied with a satisfied smirk, hand smugly placed upon hip. However, when Merlin didn't share my sentiments and only continued to eye me dumbfoundedly, I cleared my throat and offered, "Maybe this 'world's' rules don't apply to me or something."

"Perhaps," he replied distractedly; his attention was now being drawn towards the shadowed clearing behind us. The tension in his body grew, and he stiffened. "Whatever this creature is, I do not like the feeling that it brings."

We would receive our answer soon enough.

An enormous, glowing figure appeared in the distance before us. It was alit in several hues of green; the colours glared at their surroundings, defiantly piercing through the darkness. To our panic, it was heading our way upon a horse...

...and fast.

Merlin and I shared a distressed glance, then hurriedly began to rouse the knights awake. The nearby scouts, who had been focused in the opposite direction, were quick to sound the alarm. In a matter of moments, the half-awake (though armoured) Arthur and the knights of Camelot awkwardly stood in a semi-circular formation, swords and shields readied out in front of them. Fearing the impending threat, Merlin clasped my arm tightly and tugged me behind the defending men.

The figure approached. The flash of its body was almost too much to bear, and we were forced to squint and shield our eyes at first. Through the glare of its emerald form, it revealed itself to be a giant of a knight - almost twice Percival's size - and that it was...entirely green. Not just wearing green armour, or brandishing green weapons - but he, himself, was _green_. By my day's comparison, he looked pretty much like a human-ish form of Shrek. Upon his oval face, he wore a hardened expression, his long, dark beard decorating a scowl. He drew closer without hesitation, never leaving his reddened gaze upon us; the knights steadied their stances, now all wide awake and alert. Before Arthur could get in a word, however, the creature's booming voice stated, "I seek King Arthur of Camelot. I have come as commanded by my master, Morgana, to offer a challenge to end this bloodshed."

The knights threw each other wary glances, though still held their swords steady in defense. Despite its calm tone, the air was thick with mistrust. Some knights moved laterally, calculatingly, in order to surround the new enemy. I followed their lead, remaining behind them. To my left, Gwaine, without hesitation, took a few, confident steps forward. "I am King Arthur. You request a challenge from me?"

Every pair of eyes on the field gravitated towards Gwaine. He simply ignored the perplexed and incredulous glances, keeping his chin slightly lifted. Arthur, who was about to speak, was silently placated by Gwaine with a simple hand upon his chest and a nod. "It's alright, Sir Gwaine. If my sister Morgana has sent this...warrior...in order to end the bloodshed betwixt us, then I shall hear of this challenge." Gwaine twisted his head coolly and faced the monster. "Well? What say you? If you are here to merely waste my time, then I suggest you..."

Enraged, the Green Knight menacingly wielded his axe above him; then, with a rumbling grunt, drilled the weapon into the ground beside him with a mighty swing. The surrounding knights took a step back at this act. Gwaine, unimpressed, held his ground firmly, chin rising even more. The Green Knight glowered at the silent taunt and snarled through gritted teeth, "Trial by combat. You defeat me, King Arthur, and the attacks will cease. Your land and people will remain free. But if I defeat you, the throne of Camelot will return to its rightful heir, Morgana, and you and all of your followers will be banished from the kingdom."

Gwaine's eyes twitched - in anger or nervousness, it was difficult to ascertain. However, he retained his air of confidence and maintained a calm expression. "Are those your only terms?"

The Green Knight etched a vicious smirk upon his lips. "We fight to the death."

"No!" I found myself automatically crying through the discontented murmurs of the knights. Quickly grasping my arms, Merlin held me back from approaching Gwaine and fought to keep me hidden behind the men. I threw the Warlock a pleading look. Through narrowed eyes, I said frantically, "Merlin, Gwaine will never win! This Green Giant Knight Thing is a creature of magic, and is Morgana's creation. How is he to be trusted? He can't just willingly place his life on the line to..."

Though it was clear that Merlin shared my concerns, he reasoned, "He must follow the knights' Code of Chivalry, Lourdes. The challenge has been offered, and it is up to Gwaine to decide what he wants to do. Allow him to make his own choice."

My eyes darted back to Gwaine. The knight stood stiffly, earning some hushed counsel from Arthur at his side. Though, from the knight's expression, no matter what the king would say now, he had already made his decision. Gwaine then pivoted his head to face me for a brief moment, looked towards the ground before his feet, then met the Green Knight's stare with equal measure. "I accept."

I felt my heart sinking.

Tears began to form upon the brims of my eyes.

With a swift pivot upon his heel, the Green Knight stalked away from the knights of Camelot, gripping his axe tightly in his right hand. His heavy footsteps rumbled through the woods, visibly shaking the ground beneath. Without so much as a word, he readied himself a few meters from us, menacingly twisting his weapon to and fro.

He waited.

I politely pushed my way through the men in order to reach Gwaine's side. Before I reached him, Arthur and his comrades were already berating him mercilessly for what he had foolishly agreed to do. Gwaine, however, didn't look deterred at all. Through the scolding voices, he merely asked Lancelot to toss him the best sword and shield that they possessed and rechecked his chainmail and armour.

If he had asked _me_ to supply him with weapons in order to enter a fight to the death, I would've thrown him a punch in the face instead.

Finally able to step in front of him, I resolved to not risk injuring the knight before his battle and somehow managed to withhold my physical attacks. Instead, I took his face in my hands, forcing him to look at me. "What the hell, Gwaine?"

His hands fell to my waist, feeling my body trembling through the tips of his fingers; his eyes freely traced my face; his body, moving neither forwards nor backwards, remained entirely still. He said, "My odds of winning are slim to none." A crooked grin flashed upon his face then. "I like those odds."

The bubbling emotions within me manifested into a snarl. "Foolish man!"

He had the nerve to smirk at me through my distress. "Seems like we have something in common."

Taking no heed of the curious eyes around us, I wrapped my arms around his neck and embraced him tightly. I said, frowning, "Why does it have to be _that_?"

I couldn't bring myself to understand how Gwaine could make light of this situation. I couldn't even bring myself to comprehend how he had freely volunteered and accepted in the first place. There was a fine line between bravery and stupidity, and this knight was clearly straddling it. And yet, through my convoluted emotions, I tried to remind himself of his duty, his _purpose_: to defend, to protect, to place his life on the line before his king, his people.

How could I ask him to do otherwise?

I turned my head, with my lips grazing his left ear, and whispered, "Merlin will help you as much as he can."

He stiffened, grasping my upper arms. "No." He hissed in response. "It has to be a fair fight, Lourdes."

Abruptly, I pulled back and met his eyes. My voice was now audible to the ears around us. "How is this fight fair, Gwaine? This is a creature of magic, and..."

At my latter point, the surrounding knights gave agreeing nods and mumbles. Gwaine eyed them momentarily, as though understanding their positions; then, he placed his attention upon me once more, still determined. He said through tight lips, "I will do whatever I can to defeat him. With no one else's aid."

Gwaine snapped his visor shut, putting an end to the debate.

The knight stalked forward to meet his enemy. Unthinkingly, my feet followed him. It was only when I felt myself being held back by Percival's thick arm that I realized what I was doing. Feeling helpless behind the barrier of knights, all I could do was look on with apprehension; it took every effort for me not to run to Gwaine and pull _him_ back.

My heartbeat began to rise as Gwaine unsheathed his sword.

The Green Knight remained entirely still.

Gwaine scowled. Patience, it seemed, wasn't one of his stronger virtues. If the Green Knight was waiting for him to strike first, then he was more than willing to oblige.

Gwaine gripped the hilt of his sword with both hands. With a swift traverse to the right, he threw an upward, diagonal cut to his left, aiming for the Green Knight's midline. The creature, as though able to precisely calculate the knight's movements, easily took a step back, evading the swing; he was entirely unfazed by the attack. Without a moment's hesitation, Gwaine passed forward, attempting a downward cut, then easily manoeuvring into a full thrust.

The Green Knight easily blocked the blows with his axe, using only flicks of his wrists.

I flinched at the blows.

Before Gwaine could blink, the creature fiercely swung his left arm, which collided with Gwaine's abdomen and battered his sword from his grip. The weapon flew above the knight's head and landed out of arm's reach, while the force of the blow knocked him to the side, his body wildly flipping over and crashing to the hard earth below. Gwaine landed in prone position with a pain-filled grunt, the dust around him rising and slightly covering his body.

The Green Knight took a few menacing steps forward with a sadistic smirk; he seemed to take pleasure in watching Gwaine - or, to him, King Arthur - writhe before him in utter pain. Panic engulfed me as the creature raised his axe wildly above his head, prepared for a final blow. With rivulets of tears cascading down my cheeks, I attempted to push the knights out of my way in order to run towards Gwaine - but to no avail. Although Percival held me steady, it was clear that every single knight of Camelot was using every ounce of their willpower in order to remain in their places. "Gwaine!" I cried at the top of my lungs, hoping that my quivering voice somehow reached his ears.

The axe fell.

As the blade was mere inches away from Gwaine's body, the knight summoned all of his energy to roll out of the way. When the axe drilled itself into the ground, Gwaine used the momentary pause in order to elbow the Green Knight's forearm, which consequently released his grip from the axe, and wildly kick the creature in the chest. The monster staggered backwards, somewhat winded from the blow, and doubled over.

That was the window of opportunity that Gwaine needed.

Gwaine reached his sword. As his gauntlet-covered hands coiled around the hilt, he rolled into a low squat. Before the creature could fully stand upright once more, the knight lunged forward, sword drawn out and above his head.

It was a clean swing.

To the booming cries of the men, the Green Knight's head tumbled to the ground.

Gwaine lifted his visor open once more, madly gasping for air. His eyes, however, bore much confusion. I followed the end point of his gaze: the Green Knight's body remained semi-upright and exhibited no signs of falling to the earth.

Tension coiled around us once more.

To our distress, the giant knight's body faced the direction of its fallen head, knowing precisely where it had landed, bent a knee, and scooped it from the ground. Gwaine stepped back in defense, aghast. The creature let out a maniacal laugh as it readjusted the once severed head upon its neck. His voice boomed, "Foolish king! No man can kill me!"

_The lying sack of shit!_

Inflamed by the enemy's deceit, Arthur and the knights unsheathed their swords and immediately charged from all sides.

Left in their dust, I began to panic once more until...

"Merlin, help me place on whatever armour is left." I said with haste, fumbling for a nearby sword. "I have an idea."

"Lourdes, what are you..." The warlock's speech ended as abruptly as it began. Realization finally overtook his being as he met my eyes, incredulous. "How do you know that it'll work?"

"I don't." I grimaced, shaking involuntarily as I gripped the sword in my hand. "But it's worth a shot."

With a quick nod, he stated, "I will use my powers to halt his movements as you attack."

The futility of their actions was apparent in the eyes of the knights that I passed. To my right, Lancelot held Gwaine, with Gwaine's arm flung around his back and shoulder. Ensuring that some of the other injured knights were pulled to safety, I advanced. As I drew closer to the fight, my entire body began to violently shake. _How the _fuck_ am I going to do this?_ Attempting to calm my frayed nerves, I looked back to Merlin, who kept a watchful eye upon me in the distance.

I moved about the field with purpose, crouching low as I positioned myself behind the glowing monster. My heart raced even faster as I perceived our opponent's size; never in my life had I felt such fear. Though, Merlin's distant cry of, "Now, Lourdes!" managed to somehow send me forward.

Suddenly, the Green Knight froze in its place, axe wielded above its head and ready to strike.

Moving as fast as my body could in armour, I held the sword in front of me and drove it into the beast's back with all of the strength within my being.

It gained its ability to move after a few moments. Wildly gasping, its eyes darted to the sword that protruded from its chest. The creature roared in rage, swirling to face me. Caught off-guard, I was struck by its heavy backhand, the blow rightly lifting me off my feet. With a cry, I fell on my side, then remained in supine position. With pain rushing through my body, it took a few moments for me to recover. As I pushed myself up with my elbows, then muddied palms, I heard it scream with less conviction, "No...no man can...kill me!"

_ Dumb beast._

Ripping my helmet from my perspiring head, I replied with a snarl, "I'm not a man, motherfucker!"

The once mighty Green Knight fell to its knees, unbelieving that blood was steadily trickling from his gaping wound. With one last roar, the beast fell forward, face first, and was dead before it even hit the ground. As the corpse lay still, the glowing form began to disintegrate and, after a few moments, vanished into thin air without a trace.

Through the knights' deafening yells, I fell upon my back, arms and legs sprawled out all around me. Greedily gasping for air, I wheezed, "Holy. Motherfuckin'. Shit!"

After a few moments of recovery, a shadowed form appeared above me. Through squinted eyes, I perceived Gwaine eyeing me amusedly. He easily lifted me off the ground and held me as I stood upon my own two feet once more. He muttered with a smirk, "Foolish woman."

I found it difficult to make complete light of the situation when, just a few minutes prior, I thought I was about to witness his death. With adrenaline and fear still running rampant within me, I embraced the knight and was unwilling to release him. Fighting overwhelming emotions, I choked out, "Please do not ever do that again, Gwaine."

"It'll take more than _that_ to be rid of me." His hot breath tickled my ear. He held me more closely, lips grazing my cheek. "And it would've been truly embarrassing to die in such a manner in front of you."

"Ahem."

Merlin, who stood innocently beside us with his hands upon his back, conspicuously motioned his head towards the knights behind him. Their beaming faces were all focused upon me and Gwaine. Arthur, stepping before us, pulled me into a less-than-gentle embrace. "Ha!" He cried out of nowhere, startling me. "I knew it was a good idea to keep you around. Bloody hell, I'm intelligent!"

I rolled my eyes good-naturedly, patting the king upon his back. If that was his method of thanking me, then I'll graciously accept. "You're welcome, King Arthur." Finally feeling the rush of victory, I held my arms in the air and cried, "Woo! Who's your daddy?"

"...King Uther. Why?"


	21. Destiny Awaits

**A/N: **My last update before I move to Harvard in a few hours! Ahhh! I probably won't update for a long time, so enjoy this one. hahaha! But I will certainly try. Thank you for all of your support. There has been a great response to this story, and for that, I am truly happy and thankful. I didn't have much time to work on it, but I hope this next chapter is enjoyable! It took me a while to update because this chapter contains some important parts of the plot that I had to really consider, especially for the future of the story...erm, you'll see what I mean. Let me know what you guys think! Till next time! =) xx IFHD

3 3 3

**Chapter 21: Destiny Awaits**

_**Song Inspiration: "Arthur's Final Battle" by Rob Lane**_

The knights' booming cries of victory echoed in the distance. Some of the men even scooped me up and hauled me upon their backs in order to parade me around akin to a sacrificial pig. However, our celebration was short-lived, because not long after the Green Knight vanished, a group of frantic riders thundered towards us with haste. At first, it was difficult to discern who they were under the cover of darkness and brush, so, instinctively, the knights thought of them as a threat and prepared to defend themselves once more, swords drawn and readied; but, as the riders drew closer, I keenly recognized a figure atop a light brown steed, sitting in front of an elderly man who gripped the dirtied reins in his wrinkled hands.

"Kay?" I exclaimed, the earlier battle momentarily forgotten. Trying to swallow my panic, I attempted to appease the hardened knights surrounding me, holding up a hand as I zigzagged through them. Running to meet the incoming riders, I could now clearly see the distraught expression etched upon the Druid boy's face. The look in his eyes revealed such fear, such trauma, that it sent shivers up and down my spine. I feared the worst. Reaching for his hand as the horse skidded to a stop, I queried worriedly, "Kay, what is happening? What are you all doing here? Are you alright?"

He sputtered, sobbing in between breaths, "Our settlement was attacked and we..." His voice faltered, gaze distant and blank. I gripped his hand more tightly, gently urging him to continue. Kay scrunched his face in an attempt to halt his crying. "...we escaped, but they..."

My eyes grew wide in shock, then narrowed in sheer rage. In only a short period of time, and destiny or no destiny, I had grown to care about the Druid people. Never in my life had I cared for a people's cause. Now, their battles were my own. I ground my teeth, hissing through tight lips, "_Who_ attacked the settlement, Kay?"

"Mordred," came the old man's reply behind him. With my eyes adjusting to the darkness, I finally recognized the speaker to be Taggart, one of the elder Druids who I had conversed with during our short visit to their settlement. The old Druid's jaw clenched tightly as he attempted to remain collected and composed. "He has ransacked the village and captured many of our people." After a pause, he frowned, showing discomfort that he had to be the bearer of the subsequent news. Reaching for my shoulder, he imparted:

"They have your mother, Lourdes."

That was the final push that I needed to act.

Seeing as the sword that I had used upon the Green Knight disintegrated with it, I scooped up the monster's axe as a replacement weapon. Although a bit heavier, the adrenaline and rage that coursed through my veins gave me enough strength to wield it - at least, for the time being. As the Druids spoke with Arthur and some nearby knights, I ran as fast as I could towards Hoofy, not heeding anyone's attentions. With a quick glance at the concerned Merlin, I mounted the horse as best as I could (of course, with Hoofy's help once more), and rejoined Kay and the Druids.

The Bitch and Bastard were already pissing me off after messing with the lives of my friends.

Now that they were playing with the life of my mother, those sons of bitches have a _whole_ other thing coming.

"Lourdes, what are you _doing_?" Arthur frantically held Hoofy's reins, perplexed at my somewhat hysterical actions. The horse cooperated with him, halting its movements. I steadied myself and met the king's piercing eyes as he questioned sternly, "You think to ride on your own?"

Finally finding a semblance of rationality within my head, I calculated the current situation and grimaced. I wasn't a superhero, as much as I currently felt like one; I was a mere mortal with no superpowers and little training of battle in this world. Frankly, I probably seemed crazy to most of the men here. "Well...um..." My gaze alternated from the king, to the incredulous knights surrounding him, then to the wide-eyed Druids. I asked sheepishly, scratching my head. "Could you all...come with me?"

Quirking a brow at my direction, the blonde king let out a high-pitched "ha!" of amusement before ordering in a more serious manner, "Knights, prepare to ride out!"

3 3 3

Arthur, not knowing where Mordred, Morgana, and their armies were currently headed, resolved for us to follow Taggart's lead. Despite not being familiar with these Druids, he trusted my word enough when I spoke well of them. The elderly Druid, from what I had been told by Merlin, did possess magic, though he ensured to keep this fact away from the king's keen ears; this alliance, as it were, was of great importance, and it was unwise to do anything to sever these ties. Though, what Merlin hypothesized was that Taggart had been drawn to his magic, which led the escaped Druids to us in the first place, and that, now, he was using the same tactic in order to find the enemy armies. Personally, it didn't really matter to me who we followed or what tactic we used to track them.

I would do anything to bring my mother back.

We continued to move under the cover of darkness. Some of us were haggard, weary, and injured; yet, we pressed forward through the treacherous terrain, knowing that simply allowing the enemy to roam freely - most likely heading towards Camelot - wasn't the smartest idea. Mordred and Morgana were unpredictable and volatile; we couldn't allow them time to plan and execute their next move.

And I wouldn't let them hold my mother captive for another day.

I rode in the middle of the group, safely flanked and covered by knights. Gwaine, Lancelot, and Merlin watched over me protectively - and in concern - knowing that I was simmering inside. I barely spoke with anyone throughout the "hunt," remaining focused on what I would do when we ultimately reached our prey. I couldn't be stupid and reckless, no - not when so many lives were on the line - but I couldn't be passive either. I shuddered at my murderous thoughts; never in my life had I truly wanted to kill someone, and seeing as this day was already marked by death - with my own actions resulting in the destruction of the Green Knight - it frightened me. Though, I was afraid more of the consequences and repercussions of the act rather than the act itself. My father had told me many tales from the battlefield of men and women who had killed numerous times. It took them years to accept the blood that was on their hands, and a lifetime wasn't enough to forget what they had done.

Could I live with such guilt?

"Get back from the clearing!"

Arthur's sudden hiss startled me and some of the knights. He signalled to us in front of me, ordering for us to find cover immediately. With a darkened expression, he imparted, "Riders are approaching this way, and they're moving quickly."

As evidence of his words, flickering torchlight appeared before us in the distance. Could they be more escaped Druids? Instinctively, I anxiously looked to Merlin, whose eyes narrowed in suspicion. The Warlock's face was all I needed to heighten my defenses. "Head for cover," he instructed in a lowered tone (though, most likely more to Hoofy than to me). His blackened expression did not cease even as Hoofy and I did as he had said. In a sharp whisper, he growled ominously, "Mordred and Morgana. I feel their powers approaching."

Now, even more torchlights were visible, appearing in the horizon like awakened fireflies. The riders weren't a small group, as I had first wished; now, they were numbering at the dozens. They would only need a few more men to outnumber us. I gulped in nervousness, hands trembling at the impending meeting.

The battle hadn't even started, and I was already losing my nerve.

This was already not going as I had thought it would.

I felt a hand cup my shoulder. "Come." Gwaine gave his head a curt tilt, urging me to follow him as he trotted before me on his steed. As Hoofy made an about-face, I met Lancelot's gaze. His expression screamed of concern, though he nodded for me to go with the still weakened Gwaine. Apprehension overtook me as he and the rest of the knights moved forward, leaving myself, Gwaine, Merlin, and the Druid group to seek cover behind them.

In the shadows, we remained mounted on our horses, eagerly watching what would come to pass. Merlin and Taggart locked eyes and gave one another understanding nods; their abilities were ready to be unleashed from the reservoir if the need arose. In the meantime, I surveyed Gwaine with concern. Although the wounds that he had incurred were mostly healed by Merlin, he was still fatigued from the meeting with the Green Knight. I stayed by his side, hoping that he wouldn't run off into the battlefield during his current state.

It would be suicide.

Arthur and the knights rode erect through the field, moving into formation; they were prepared for a confrontation and wouldn't turn back now. The enemy drew closer, now aware of us; they themselves moved into formation, expecting to meet Camelot's army head-on. When there was only less than a hundred meters between the battling sides, both armies stood still. A few more tense moments passed.

Then, with the booming command of their leaders, they charged.

Chaos erupted. The clashes of bodies, armour, and weapons were deafening. I could barely watch, my entire body trembling uncontrollably. My breaths became rapid and shallow as I attempted to keep my wits about me. Where was my mother in all of this? How many of Camelot's men were injured...or worse?

When would this end?

I caught sight of the one they called Morgana, sitting smugly upon her black steed. My hatred for the bitch grew exponentially in a matter of seconds. How was it possible that she had once lived in the castle of Camelot as Uther's ward? That she was once such good friends with Arthur, Merlin, and Gwen?

How nice would it be to beat her to a bloody pulp?

When it was clear that Morgana was using her powers to aid her men, advancing them forward with ease, Merlin and Taggart couldn't hold back any longer. In a swift movement, the elder Druid scooped Kay in his arms and, with a nod towards me, lowered him in front of me upon the saddle. Kay protested against Taggart's hurried leave, though held onto me for support. With comforting words towards the young boy, Taggart bolted towards the battlefield, with Merlin at his side.

Kay began to sob once more, his body shivering in my arms. "Shh, hey...it'll be alright." Whether I was trying to convince him or myself, I wasn't so sure. Nevertheless, I embraced him tightly in my arms once more, then held onto the reins. "Remember Gwaine here? He will help protect us all while we..."

The words caught in my throat when forms shifted before us and revealed my mother, bound, gagged, and imprisoned, along with Caedmon and some of the other Druids, within a horse-drawn, metal cart. Not far behind them were some of the other settlers, rope tied around their wrists. With the other end of the ropes tied to the bars of the cart, they were dragged continuously, forced to journey onwards through the melee.

I seethed with blind rage instantaneously, losing any semblance of rationality.

I patted my horse's neck, whispering, "Hoofy, please take care of Kay." When the steed nodded in understanding, I dismounted unflinchingly. Kay repeatedly called for me as loudly as he could without attracting attention. I didn't heed him. Stopping for a moment, I untied the axe from the saddlebag and gripped it tightly in my grasp. I moved forward.

I only made it a few steps before I was abruptly gripped upon the arms and whirled around. Before I could react, Gwaine pressed his slick lips upon mine. The urgency of the kiss startled me at first, then, the act eventually succeeded in relaxing some of my nerves. Not paying attention to the curious glances that we received, Gwaine merely pressed me upon a tree trunk, continuing his assault; the knight was lost in the moment, his mind only focusing on my body.

When I finally gripped reality - just as the knight began to graze his hands upon my arse - I pushed the knight back with a scowl. "Gwaine, what the hell?"

"I apologize. I panicked." He muttered, arms out and up at his sides as he proclaimed innocence. "My first instinct was to literally knock or shake some sense into you, and then I thought that that would be highly inappropriate...

My eyes narrowed. "So you thought that the next best way to stop me was to kiss me?"

"...precisely."

I rolled my eyes. The determination in my voice was hard to miss. "My mother is being held prisoner in the heat of battle, Gwaine. No one is going to stop me." I knew the knight couldn't run after me anyway, as he would effectively abandon his post and leave the Druids unprotected. So, before he could use another splendid tactic to convince me to stay put, I pressed forward, using the tree trunks for cover.

"Lourdes, don't be stupid!"

Apparently, I was wrong. Gwaine threw his current duties to hell and stayed by my side. Taking the lead and keenly observing our surroundings with alert senses, he used a protective hand to hold me back.

Bodies of both Camelot's knights and the enemy's men moved wildly through the field. Some, to my distress, even launched several feet into the air, flying in all directions. I tried not to orally react to this sight, keeping my mouth tightly clamped; but my heart continued to race several more paces, and perspiration now claimed my forehead and sides of my face. At that particular moment, I would have lost every ounce of my nerve, but the sight of my weakened mother urged me to continue.

Somehow, Gwaine managed to find Merlin in the fray and tug him to our side. "Rescue mission, old friend." He motioned his shaggy head towards the prisoner cart. "Think you could help us?"

Merlin nodded with conviction, placing a hand on my shoulder. "The cart is surrounded by strong magic, but I can break the spell. Lourdes, you and Gwaine move through those brush and get behind the cart. Once I destroy the bind, move as quickly as you can and get them to safety."

Gwaine and I did as we were told without protest or hesitation. The knight gently grasped my hand, and we moved about in the shadows, keeping our heads low. Merlin, in the distance, raised his arm, his full concentration targeted towards the imprisoned Druids. With flashing yellow eyes and a low whisper, the almost invisible barrier around the cart began to dissipate.

"Let's move." Gwaine cocked his head to the side before instantly springing forward. As Lynette, Caedmon, and the Druids caught our sights, the knight gently gripped my mother's waist and pulled her out as quickly as he could manage. When I held Lynette in my arms, Gwaine continued to aid the Druids one by one.

Just as the last Druid exited the cart, I felt the hairs upon my nape rise.

I slowly twisted my head back, fearing the worst.

My gaze fell a few feet downward, landing upon a boy, not much older than Kay, standing a few meters from us. I was met by piercing, bright blue eyes. His hair was primly cut, face round-shaped; he adorned himself in a flowing, blue cape, simple dark tunic and breeches, and short, leather boots. Though he stared at me at length, I didn't recognize him. At first, I thought he was one of the freed Druids, but the way he was just..._standing there_ and staring creeped the shit out of me. When I thought to ask if he was alright, a mere word escaped his lips:

"You."

I looked about around me, then drove an index finger upon my chest, before looking at the boy once more. I replied quizzically, raising a brow, "Me?"

The boy raised his arm, aimed towards my form. Gwaine, shouting with panicked rage, coiled his arms around my body and tackled me to the ground. Before we hit the hard earth, a visible shockwave emerged from the boy's hand and flipped the cart to its side, sending the horses that once pulled it rampaging off. I screamed at the sudden impact, eyes widening at the sight.

"Lourdes, meet Mordred." Gwaine snarled, pushing himself up with a hand and unsheathing his sword with the other. "He seems rather fond of killing you already."

His words only spurred anger within me. Finding renewed strength, I felt for the fallen axe at my side and quickly stood up. "Take this, you little bastard!" With a grunt, I threw the burdening weapon with all of my might. The axe spun wildly, though in line; it was sure to hit my target. However, only a flash of a second after the weapon left my hands, Mordred expertly snapped his head to the side and, with only one look at the blade, effectively destroyed it. With a miniature explosion that sent me and Gwaine reeling back, the former weapon of the Green Knight shattered into a million pieces, vanishing into thin air.

Mordred, for lack of a better word, was _pissed_.

And he was looking straight at me once more with his piercing eyes, bent on revenge.

I gulped, taking a cautious step back. "Oh. Shit."

Strangulation suddenly gripped me. My palms rushed to my throat, as though enormous hands were gripping my neck tightly. To my distress, I began to levitate. As I rose higher from the ground, the pressure upon my body began to grow; I was becoming fainter as every second passed.

Gwaine attempted to rush Mordred with his sword, though was easily thrown in the air with a flick of the little Bastard's wrist.

Our efforts were not in vain, however. Within the span of a few seconds that Mordred had paid attention to my and Gwaine's feeble attempts to attack him, he had lost focus on my mother, Caedmon, and the remaining Druids. Through that period of distraction, they had managed to release the other prisoners and regain their focus.

To my relief, they stepped forward and began to fight magic with magic.

They spoke in an incomprehensible tongue. Whatever they were saying, it seemed to be effective, because Mordred cried out and held his head in utter pain; the sudden act released me from whatever bind the little Bastard had me in. I fell to the ground with a thud, having no time to brace for the impact. Without a moment to spare, and despite the aching protests of my body, I crawled, then sprinted towards Gwaine's side. The knight, though still in much pain from Mordred's attack, pulled me into the cover of darkness once more.

Merlin, appearing before us, stepped forward, eyes flashing hues of yellow.

Lynette and the Druids continued their chanting, now surrounding the Bastard with their hands linked. Flashes of white light appeared around them, the energy of their magic now visible.

Mordred fell to his knees, crying out in rage. Blood began to drip from his nose as he shook violently.

Just when I thought that that would be the end of the Bastard, my mother and the Druids fell to _their_ knees, holding their heads. Their bind on Mordred was quickly severed, and the blinding light disappeared soon afterwards.

Morgana, though showing panic in her expression, gracefully walked to Mordred's side. A wall of energy protected her from any magical attacks as she took the convulsing boy's body in her arms. "No!" She said in soothing tone, placing her hand upon Mordred's forehead. "What have they done? They...they're not powerful enough to do this to you!" Disbelief was quickly replaced by a flash of fear. He word fell from her lips as though it were a curse. "Emrys." Her eyes darted around her in distress, though gaze falling at nothing in particular. "Retreat!" She suddenly shrieked to her men, almost unbelieving that the word escaped her lips. She then turned her attention to her accomplice, strands of unruly hair framing her angular face. "We must retreat. We cannot defeat Emrys when you are weakened! Worry not, for we will fight another day, destroy Arthur, and rule his precious Camelot once and for all. Our time will come, Mordred. Our time will come."

And with that, Mordred and Morgana vanished into thin air. Their men, left leaderless, scattered through the field and forest in hasty withdrawal.

Camelot's knights, assured of their victory, cried out in triumph.

"Are you alright?" Merlin reached out a hand towards me. Before I could speak, he interjected with a grin, "Your mother will be fine. I blocked the spell that Morgana was attempting to cast upon them."

"Are you a mind-reader, too?" I embraced him tightly, inhaling deeply. "Is the battle really over?"

"For now," he said ominously, eyes darkening.

"Lourdes."

I twisted towards the sound of my mother's voice. She stood in line with the Druids, who all eyed me proudly. I shook my head. "Fuck. I can't believe that just happened."

Disregarding my reaction, Caedmon took a few steps towards me. "Well done, Lourdes."

My nose crinkled. "Ummm..." I jutted a thumb towards Merlin. "I clearly didn't do as much as he did, so...I think the congratulations are due to Merlin, not me."

Caedmon shook his head with a chuckle. "Yes, our gratitude goes to Merlin as well. But Lourdes, can you not see? Your actions have spurred reactions, and you've caused a veritable ripple effect in time. Thus, without your presence in this world, many things would not have happened, and what has come to pass may not have come to pass..."

I pondered on his words momentarily and rummaged through my memories of my time here in Camelot.

_ The knights. Gwaine. The Green Knight. Helping to defeat Mordred._

_ Holy shit, they all connected._

"Regardless of the outcome of all of this," my mother continued, lovingly cupping my face in her hands, "You have fulfilled your destiny, my darling."

With mouth agape, I held an index finger in the air. "Excuse me, could you give me a moment?"

And with that, much to the distress of everyone around me, I fell backwards towards the ground, unconscious.


	22. Choices

**A/N:** Hello everyone! I'm back! Well, this is an update that's long overdue. I still have a few more chapters planned, so hang tight! I will work on this as much as possible. How are you all doing? Excited for the new series? Thank you to those who have continually supported this story. You're all wonderful! And just note that the rating has gone up in this chapter. =) xx IFHD

3 3 3

**Chapter 22: Choices**

_**Song Inspiration: "The Face" by RyanDan**_

The news of the victory over Mordred and Morgana had reached Camelot even before we returned. Upon our arrival, its citizens were already in celebration, awaiting our presence along the streets and castle grounds. Though the threat had only been eliminated for the time being, they nevertheless toasted to the fact that they would sleep soundly again tonight. The makeshift parade lit my senses; seeing so much conviction, happiness, and pride within the people of Camelot stirred my being. They truly made me believe what _they_ believed: the freedom for Camelot to prosper and for its ruling monarchs and their knights to continue guiding it to that prosperity.

Another piece of good news tickled my ears as we entered Camelot's castle: Arthur, the _wonderful_, most _gracious_ king that he was, finally resolved to let me off the stocks; my punishment for disobeying him no longer held any consequence to him after, in his eyes, the bravery that I had shown. Mr. Blonde Prat had a heart? Perhaps he truly _was_ meant to be the king of Albion after all...

The smiling moon oversaw the Camelot-wide feast that evening. The castle's Great Hall was crowded with merry laughter and jests. I smiled impishly as another round of drinks was passed between myself, Merlin, and the knights. Even though none of us would probably be able to wake in the morning, and even though I had professed many a time that ale would conjure certain death, the feeling of finally letting loose was _incredible_. An entire boulder had been lifted off my shoulders, and I could rest assured that the people I cared about were safe.

_Now_ I deserved a bit of entertainment!

Amidst the jovial ruckus, I grasped Lancelot's hand, beaming. "Come on, Sir Dance-A-Lot! Let's boogie!"

His brow arched as he repeated slowly, "Boo-gie?"

I waved him off, and the knight barely finished his drink before I began to tug him along. Despite the encouraging cheers from his comrades, Lancelot unleashed a masterfully-executed groan, though eventually conceded to the request with a nod and smirk.

We zigzagged through the crowd and received many appreciative smiles and nods. We returned the gestures in kind. As Lancelot and I joined those already dancing in the middle of the hall, Gwaine finally convinced Ragnelle to do the same. I smiled at them as they passed - a genuine smile, as far as I was concerned - and found myself content that they seemed to be enjoying themselves as well.

At least, Ragnelle truly was. Gwaine, though having no qualms about joining in the merriment, still eyed me in a manner that made me uneasy. Nervous.

No. I couldn't allow our..._situation_...to affect me tonight. I refused. It would not affect me any longer, period. What's done is done, and things are the way they are. If everyone in this world - and mine, for that matter - could receive what they wanted upon a silver platter on a whim, then there would be complete and utter chaos.

The upbeat tempo of the song faded. Now, the minstrels began to play a ballad, puppeteering the slowed movements of the dancers and deepening the mood within the hall.

Lancelot met my gaze. His chocolate eyes traced the contours of my face. "Did you want to continue dancing, m'lady?"

I smirked and pulled him closer without hesitation. "Come here, you!" At first, the knight hesitated to even place his hands upon the small of my back. When I coiled my arms around his neck, the abashed demeanour that he subsequently exhibited made me giggle. I narrowed my eyes. "I know that look, Lancey. What's on your mind?"

He paused for a moment. His eyes fell to the ground between us. "Lourdes, about the other night...when we..."

"Lourdes?"

Merlin had to repeat my name several times before I could register his presence. With a gentle coax from the knight, I tore my eyes from Lancelot's form and turned to Merlin. "Hey, Merlin. How's it going?"

The young Warlock's cheeks brightened pink. "Pardon my interruption, but could I speak with you for a moment?"

"Sure." I eyed Lancelot apologetically. "Be right back."

The knight nodded and held the back of my hand to his lips. "Take your time, m'lady."

Merlin's steps were purposeful as he guided me through the Great Hall. I could keenly discern Gwaine's and Lancelot's eyes curiously following us as we moved towards the front doors. My mother, who was aware that I was leaving with Merlin at my side, glanced my way with furrowed brows, though eventually thought nothing of the matter and continued her conversation with Arthur and Guinevere once more.

We traversed the training grounds behind the castle and journeyed a few yards further towards a moonlit clearing. Merlin fidgeted through the walk, his brows furrowed and forehead creased. When I couldn't take the silence any longer, I grasped his arm and whirled him around. "Alright, Merlin, spill it. Are you going to tell me you're in love with me or something?"

"What?" His face crumpled in borderline disgust. "Good heavens, no!"

I narrowed my eyes in distaste.

Merlin's eyes widened. "I didn't mean it like...you're a wonderful person, Lourdes, it's just that..." When the Warlock finally realized that he couldn't save himself from his blunder, he merely shook his head, shut his eyes, and began to chant: _"__O drakon, e male so ftengometta tesd'hup'anankes!_"

My head cocked to the side. "What in the bloody..."

A few moments of eerie silence engulfed us. Merlin stood entirely still, eyes still closed. As I was about to question why we were standing in the middle of a clearing in the dead of night, that was when I heard it: the distinct beating of large, heavy wings.

The creature's shadow blocked the moonlight above. It drew closer. Tucking its wings to its side, it veered left, then plunged downwards...

...towards us.

I screamed.

Not a squeal, not a cry.

But a loud, blood-curdling scream.

"Fuck!" I gripped Merlin's arm and began to tug him towards the castle. I found it a miracle that I could even move at this point. "There's a fucking..._dinosaur...dragon thing_...coming towards us, and you're just standing here like an idiot! Come the fuck on!"

After everything that I had gone through in this world, I refused to accept that my untimely demise would consist of being dragon food.

The creature was only a few meters above now, locked at a nosedive. To my utter disbelief, Merlin continued to resist my pulling. He placed a hand upon my own. "Lourdes, it's alright." He threw me an encouraging smile, then gestured towards the creature. "I am a dragonlord, and this is my dragon, Kilgharrah. He bears the knowledge of a thousand years. I often look to his counsel in times of need."

My jaw hit the ground as the dragon touched down upon the field. It flapped its wings, shook its body, then calmly turned towards me.

"Ah, you must be Lourdes."

It felt as though my heart was going to leap out of my chest at the sound of the booming voice. "Oh God. Oh God, you can talk!"

"I can dance as well."

Merlin stepped forward, disregarding the ensuing banter. "Kilgharrah, we must tell her."

My eyes alternated between them. "Tell me what?"

At first, neither of the two wanted to be the bearer of the news. They eyed one another unsurely, then turned towards me.

Beads of sweat began to trickle down my forehead. I wrung my hands in front of me.

The dragon finally spoke. "Lynette's destiny is not written for these lands."

"What?" My heart began to beat more quickly. "You mean...my mother doesn't belong here?"

Kilgharrah looked to Merlin for aid. Merlin walked towards me and placed a hand on my shoulder. "Time doesn't stand still for anyone, Lourdes. There is a place and time for everything and everyone."

My hands flew in the air. "What's _that_ supposed to mean?"

3 3 3

"If you had all known about this, why was I only informed _now_?" I stomped about Gaius' clinic. The wooden floorboards screamed in protest. "Mother, I would think that you, out of _everyone_ here, would be honest with me. And you, Merlin! Why did you have to let your dragon tell me instead of you doing it yourself? And to know this tonight, out of all nights! I'm supposed to be getting drunk and relaxing after being nearly killed by a giant knight, a witch bitch, and a creepy little kid! This is... this is bloody ridiculous!"

Merlin and Lynette shared a look. They had kept silent for the past few minutes, allowing me to release steam. Sure, I resembled a drama queen, but would someone just cut me a bit of slack in this world? Did every little goddamn thing have to fuck up here?

Lynette stood. "Lourdes, you really didn't think that we would stay here forever, did you?"

I froze.

"I have grown to care for the Druids and the people of Camelot, Lourdes; but, as much as I have grown attached to this place, I also want to go back to our family. To _our_ home. I want us all to be reunited again, my darling. I miss Owain and Lucan so much that it is almost too much to bear. They still do not know that I am alive, and..." Lynette inhaled deeply. "I _must_ return to our time, Lourdes, whether it is my destiny or not."

"I do not know what your future holds, Lourdes," Merlin began as he stepped in front of me. "Perhaps you have completed your destiny and you must leave, or perhaps there is still something more for you here. We do not know. However, from what I _do_ know, there's a place..."

"...and time for everything and everyone." I finished. "I understand."

There was a chance that there was something else for me here. But in truth, I did look forward to going home at some point during this adventure. However, what I was not counting on were feelings of, well, not wanting to. "I understand it all, but this is bullshit!" I let out a cry, frustrated about my conflicting emotions. I paced endlessly. "How can I go back to our time and live as I used to?"

Merlin eyed me uneasily, his expression grave. His voice was low and thick. "There is one thing that I can think of."

I stared at him apprehensively. "What?"

His subsequent response managed to sober me up entirely:

"A forgetting spell."

3 3 3

Time passed, and life reverted back to the way it was. However, the sinking feeling that my body contained grew exponentially as the days and weeks went on. Whether I would be able to face this choice or not, I was certain about one thing: I was torn. I had lost count of my many sleepless nights, the many times where I had shut myself off from everything and everyone. All I could think about was Merlin's "offer" and, inevitably, returning home. This was a choice that I _had_ to make: one that was not dictated by destinies, prophecies, or anything of the like. This was _my_ free will.

But the choices I had to make were not as simple as I had hoped. Gwaine would always, always be in my thoughts, as much as I try to fight them away. What will happen when I leave? Would I be able to tell him that, when I return home, I would not remember anything...not even a glimpse of what had passed between us? The more I thought about the severity of the consequences of my choices, the more sadness burrowed within. As my will began to become battered, I resolved that I couldn't keep this to myself any longer.

I had to speak with Gwaine.

Pangs of nervousness raged within me as I raised my arm to knock upon Gwaine's chamber door. Part of the nervousness was caused by the unknown - of what the knight would feel, of the feelings that would arise within me, and, most importantly, of what the future would hold. The heavy weight upon my shoulders made it physically draining even to do the act of knocking itself, but I somehow willed myself to do so. Taking a deep breath, I wrung my hands in front of me and waited for an answer.

After a few moments, the door swung open widely and revealed the beaming Gwaine. His eyes became alit at my sight, then grew worried when he perceived my melancholy expression. Grasping the crook of my arm, he ushered me inside, then lightly closed the door. His eyes never left my form. "What is the matter, Lourdes? Has something happened?"

This was much, much more difficult than I had pictured in my head. It was as though it took all of my will to even appear before him; _speaking_ to him seemed like a herculean task. When Gwaine could no longer take my silence, he pulled me into an embrace and rested his chin upon my forehead. With his palm gently caressing the back of my head, he let out an elongated exhale.

I breathed his scent in: musky, with a tint of...what was it? Lavender? Whatever it was, I would always recognize it to be _his_ scent. My mind then registered the way his arms curled protectively around my body; the way he held me closely, though not too tightly; and the way he would look at me with such adoration instead of just pure lust. All of this was Gwaine.

And this would all be erased as soon as I stepped through the veil on the Feast of Arianrhod.

"I need you to do something for me, Gwaine," I finally managed to croak out, tilting my head upwards to meet his darkened eyes.

"Anything." He pulled back slightly, almost taken aback by my sudden speech. "What is it, Lourdes?"

"Be happy." I smiled despite my blurred vision. My fingertips caressed his stubbled cheek. "Be happy and marry Ragnelle."

Gwaine looked incredulous, as though I wasn't the woman standing before him. His entire body stiffened, expression tense. With a head shake, he managed a curt, "What?"

My eyes brimmed with tears. "You knew there wasn't a future for us, Gwaine."

He tugged me closer to his body. "Is that what you believe?"

"The Feast of Arianrhod is almost here once more, and my mother intends on returning home." I couldn't hold back the tears any longer; they cascaded in wild rivulets down my cheeks and tumbled to the stony floor. I tore my eyes from him. "I can't lose her again, Gwaine, I...I want my family to be together again."

Gwaine remained silent. Now, he appeared as torn as I was. His breathing became progressively heavier as he fought an inner battle. Clenching his fists to his sides, he met my gaze. His lips were tight as he sputtered, "If I am to do that for you, then I need you to do something for me."

"Yes, Gwaine?"

"Kiss me."

"What?"

After a few, passing seconds, he said with more conviction, "Kiss me." The knight cupped my face in his hands and awaited my response. "Kiss me, Lourdes, and let nothing else matter at this moment."

To give action to all of the rising and pent up emotions within me, I roughly claimed his mouth with my own. He reciprocated the act with equal measure, pulling my body closer to his. As our forms collided, our tongues began to dance in a steady rhythm, greedily tasting one another. I let out a whimper as the knight's hands began to trail upon my body - first, starting with my neck, then down my breasts, and finally resting upon my hips.

With one step, and then another, Gwaine led me to his bed. He slowly laid me down, unleashing a barrage of kisses down my neck and chest. Gripping my hands in his and pinning my arms at the sides of my head, he mounted me, wholly inflamed. He took a moment to survey my eyes, then trail his gaze down the length of my body.

His pause was enough for sense to return to me. Trembling, I released myself from his grasp. "I must go..." I breathed out, though found no conviction in my voice. Given my proximity to him, it still seemed as if I was waiting for the knight to continue instead.

Gwaine remained still, head remaining bowed. He allowed me to sit upwards without protest.

As I stood and began to head towards the door, the knight said:

"Please stay."

My heart leapt at the sound of two mere words. I twisted my head to face the knight. His stare remained upon the ground between his feet. My vision began to blur again, and streaks of tears fell silently down my cheeks. Before I could reply, my feet had automatically turned and led me towards Gwaine once more.

Without a word, I cupped his face in my hands and pressed my lips upon his.

With renewed vigour, Gwaine dug his fingers upon my waist and pinned me below him in a swift motion. As he pressed the length of his body upon mine, he lifted the skirt of my dress and teasingly traced the contours of my legs. His fingers explored higher, its tips making their way to the heat between my thighs. He waited for a signal to stop.

He found none.

Leaning my head back, I cried out as his fingers delved between my core. At first, I felt his hands move in a circular motion, caressing me. Then, they stirred with such energy, such eagerness, that I was lost. I trembled with every motion and gripped his bicep to steady my writhing body. He wouldn't cease, and the tension within me began to grow.

It was too much to bear.

I began to work on the buckle of his trousers. Codes be damned. Everything be damned. What mattered now was Gwaine and nothing else.

I wanted him. Needed him.

I took hold of his full shaft and began to stroke him lovingly. Gwaine groaned at my touch, entire body tensing at the feeling. He lost control of his own ministrations for a few moments, wholly engulfed in pleasure. His eyes glazed with desire, his predatory stare piercing my own.

"Just this once," I pleaded through our kisses, though to no one in particular. "Just this once."

Gwaine slowly removed my dress, reveling in every moment of seeing my exposed skin. His slick lips roamed from my neck, to my breasts, then down my abdomen. I inhaled sharply at his scorching lips, inclining my head in pleasure.

My trembling hands glided upon his chest, then swiftly removed his tunic. Gwaine removed the rest of his garments, leaving himself entirely bare.

He mounted me fully, hands holding my hips. Gwaine entered me slowly, carefully. I cried out at the feeling of his fullness within me. As we became one, I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him more closely. He uttered my name between his moan, then captured my lips once more. I was enraptured with touching him, so enchanted by his being.

We began to rock in unison, breathless. We moved as though this was not the first time that we had done this. Always in rhythm, we shivered and gasped as waves of pleasure rippled through our bodies. Gwaine was so gentle, yet rough; so deliberate, yet lost to primal instinct. He ground his hips upon mine and touched my body with such urgency that I couldn't think. I could only feel him, every part of him.

"Oh, Gwaine...please..." I whimpered, biting his slick bottom lip. "Please keep...keep going..."

The knight obliged with fervent haste. He wrapped his arm around the small of my back and sat me upwards. I gripped onto his shoulders and embraced him as he increased his speed. His actions elicited even more sounds of pleasure from the two of us. Our breaths became laboured. Perspiration glossed our skin, our bodies molded in perfect fashion. He held me so lovingly, so tenderly, that, at that moment, I wanted nothing more than to be in his arms, to be with him, as such, for all of eternity.

We reached our peak of pleasure. Despite our trembling bodies, Gwaine continued to kiss and touch me, still lost. With our bodies entwined, I ran the backs of my fingers upon the side of the knight's face.

Gwaine kissed my forehead and began, "Lourdes, I..."

I shook my head, placing a finger upon his lips. "I know, Gwaine. I know."


	23. Goodbyes

**A/N: **Hello, my lovely readers! I was totally inspired by the first episode of Series 5 (and am certainly looking forward to more episodes and more inspiration!), so I thought it was about time to update this story! I do apologize for not updating my other stories, but I'm drowning in work right now, so I don't have too much disposable time to write. This fic is very dear to me, so I thought I would focus on finishing this one first. But alas, this is not the end yet! Look forward to upcoming chapters. I appreciate your continuing support and your kind words; and to know that there are people actually imagining fanfictions for this story is so wonderful! As always, thank you so much for your reviews and encouragement. Thank you to **lali07**, **TheHolyGodPirate**, **KellsxRen**, **Neptune19**, **Doctorwho19**, **Lula182**, **The current**, **musicnlyrics**, **sjt90**, and **Badwolfette21** for their recent reviews. It really means a lot. Hope you enjoy this installment. xx IFHD

3 3 3

**Chapter 23: Goodbyes**

_**Song Inspirations: "Tears of an Angel" by RyanDan and "So Soon" by Marianas Trench**_

3 3 3

Ever since the night I had spent with Gwaine passed, I had lost all track of time. Days and nights became a constant blur, molding into events that were difficult to discern. The only thing that I was certain of was that my life was haphazardly careering towards a choice that was simultaneously my own and not; the paragon of my desire, yet its antithesis. A blend of elation and dread marked me, and the feeling only festered as the day grew nearer. Though dark circles began to form beneath my eyes and as daily, menial tasks became utter drudgery, I found that I could barely seek solace in sleep and solitude. Perhaps I wanted to continue seizing the day, to revel in every moment that I had left in Camelot, and to continue to make memories.

Memories that I would lose within the next twenty-four hours.

The Feast of Arianrhod loomed upon me as the sun continued its ascent in the clear sky. This was the day that I could be reunited with my father and brother once more, the day that my mother had been longing for ever since she had disappeared...

...the day that I would lose the man I loved.

Grappling with my conflicting emotions and despite knowing that it should have been the time that I surrounded myself with people, I resolved to remain within my lodgings for the day. Food didn't seem to be a necessity today, either; I had no appetite. Packing perhaps took less than five minutes, which was surprising, seeing as I didn't think to bring anything from Camelot back with me. The only preparations that I made were for provisions for the journey that Merlin and I would undertake to meet with the Druids and my mother, who had departed a day earlier to make her rounds of farewell. After a short rest at the Druid encampment, we would then travel to the Lake of Arvin; Merlin would then to perform the spell to open the veil, and my mother and I would be free to leave.

Save for Gaius, no one else from Camelot knew of this plan, so any consolation and counselling was limited. Seeing that Merlin was always preoccupied with his own daily duties, I made it a point not to burden him with my issues. I already felt indebted to him for everything that he had done for me and for what he was about to do for me and my family. Being on my own worked out anyway, for the most part. I wanted to be alone in order to hide. Hide from the celebrations already beginning outside.

Hide from the very choice that I had asked Gwaine to make.

I couldn't face the regret now. I had to move forward and return to the future without turning back.

In the early afternoon, my brooding was interrupted by a soft knock upon the door. Caught off-guard, my heart jumped at the sudden sound. I decided not to open the door upon deliberation; however, the knocking persisted throughout my inaction, growing increasingly louder after several passing moments. Merlin's soft voice accompanied the action this time; I could discern the worry in his tone. "I know you're in there, Lourdes. Please open up."

I unleashed a throaty growl accompanied by a grimace. After dragging my feet towards the entrance, I managed to twist the lock and pull the creaking door open. Upon seeing my state, Merlin's smile was quick to diminish, only to be replaced by unrestrained incredulity. He uttered nothing for a few seconds while appraising my form. "You...you look like..."

"What? I mumbled, allowing him inside with a mocking, gracious swing of my arm and curtsy.

"...you appear as though you are to attend a funeral," he finished through tightened lips. When he saw my pointed brow, he cleared his throat awkwardly and tried to redeem himself with, "I thought you'd be happy to return home? Haven't you been looking forward to seeing your family and seeing them all reunited?"

I narrowed my eyes at him, not entirely buying his run-around. Merlin could have fooled me in the beginning, but now, his subtleties were dead giveaways. I retorted in an accusatory tone, "I know you know why I'm like this, and I know that you know that I know, so don't pretend that you don't know." I leaned upon the closed door, disregarding his quirky expression. "You're wiser than you let on, Merlin. The others may not catch on to it - particularly Arthur - but I do. You see things even before people act or say anything sometimes."

Merlin's shoulders drooped. "Gwaine."

I snapped my fingers together, then pointed my index finger in his direction. "Right-o, Merl-o."

Merlin let out an audible exhale and straightened his spine. The young Warlock took purposeful strides to my side, his sapphire eyes rife with concern. With a jaw lined with resolve, he said, "He wants to see you, Lourdes. He's told me."

"As you can see, dear Merlin," I gestured to my sorry excuse for a bag, "I'm quite predisposed at the moment since I'm on my way home."

A momentary pause hung between us then. Merlin's expression screamed that he didn't even want to broach the following subject:

"Will you not attend his wedding ceremony, then?"

My breath caught in my throat, and it felt as though my heart has arrested. Leaving Camelot and going home wasn't the only thing that had been looming above me: knowing that losing Gwaine _twice_ contributed to my burden. And I knew I was part of the blame for that, for encouraging him to be happy. But what could I do? Be selfish? I found it difficult to even look Merlin in the eye now; I focused instead on the uneven boards between my feet and securing warmth around my body. "I don't think I can, Merlin."

"Please, Lourdes." Merlin's hands rested upon my shoulders. "Everyone is gathering at the Great Hall as we speak. This will be the last chance that you will have to see them all, and..."

"I wasn't planning to say goodbye."

"Lourdes..." Desperation filled the young Warlock's eyes as he escorted me to the dining table and coaxed me to sit. "You will forget everything that has happened, everything that you have done here...but _they_ will not. They will remember you, Lourdes, and the things that you have done for them and for Camelot will always live in their memories; they will not know the true reason for your leaving. At least be in their presence one last time. I know for a fact that they - _we_ - will sorely miss you. Especially Gwaine." He nudged my chin upwards with a curled finger. "I can see how much you have affected him, and whatever has passed between the two of you will stay with him for as long as he lives. Don't just leave him without a final farewell. At least part with him on good terms."

I shut my eyes and considered Merlin's words for a few moments. With an elongated exhale, I muttered, "Sometimes, I think you're too wise for your own good."

Merlin let out a snort with a roll of his eyes. "Yes, well, if only Arthur could see that."

I embraced him tightly. "He will one day, Merlin. He will one day."

3 3 3

Merlin allowed me several minutes to myself in order to prepare. Despite having the energy to make an appearance at the event, I couldn't help to feel the nerves overtake me. _Nerves?_ I scoffed inwardly. _Don't act like _you're_ the one walking down the altar!_ Refusing to be disgruntled by my own thoughts, I took one last look at the mirror, joined Merlin outside, and began my final walk towards Camelot's castle.

Citizens of Camelot continued to flock into the Great Hall as we entered. My eyes surveyed room, which was transformed into a celebration fit for the king himself. The space was beautifully decorated with lit, hanging candelabras, lined with an assortment of bouquets of freshly-picked flowers and wreaths, and draped with silks and banners from the ceiling to individual pillars. Over a hundred people stood in rows, eagerly anticipating the coming of the bride from the petal-covered middle aisle. Through the excited murmurs of those present, I perceived Lancelot, Percival, Leon, and the other knights of Camelot standing together at the front of the crowd, while Arthur and Guinevere sat with contented smiles on their thrones behind the presiding priest.

My cursory glance finally fell upon Gwaine who, attired in his knightly garments, was standing still in front of the priest. Merlin had begun to walk through the side aisle in order to join Gaius, but I found myself rooted at the doors. When he reached his destination, the young Warlock looked quizzically about him, then twisted his head towards my direction. His reaction caught Gwaine's attention, and the knight followed the young Warlock's gaze.

Upon seeing me, Gwaine swallowed and clenched his fists at his sides. He straightened his stiffened spine as he turned towards me, then looked at me with discomfort lining his countenance.

I met his gaze with equal measure.

_**Flashback**_

_ The feeling of light stubble tickled me into consciousness. I stirred lightly, happily welcoming the morning with a solid stretch. Within an instant, slight pain reverberated from my right elbow. I mumbled something incomprehensible - probably a curse of some sort. As reason returned to my brain, I resolved that my arm seemed to have collided with something. With a quizzical look embedding itself on my countenance, my eyes finally fluttered open._

_ "I liked you better when you were harmless!"_

_ "Huh?" Confusion raced through me, and my head snapped towards the origin of the sound. To my right, Gwaine, now in supine position, cradled his nose with an open palm. _

_ Finally remembering how I had ended up in _this_ position, my puzzlement quickly rescinded. Instead of concern, however, I rolled my eyes at the knight's theatrics and nonchalantly waved his complaints off. "Alright, I know for a fact that you are exaggerating." I sent him a mocking glance, then stretched my limbs once more. "And all this time, I thought you were a mighty knight of Camelot!"_

_ Gwaine quirked a brow as he turned his entire body to face me. Rising to the occasion, he propped himself upon his left elbow and retorted with, "Aye, but not as mighty as your snoring!"_

_ My mouth became instantly agape. "Hey! I do _not_ snore!"_

_ Gwaine let out a snort and pinched my nose. "You sure do, my darling. It bloody kept me up half the night! How am I ever going to function today after having my sleep so rudely interrupted?" The incorrigible man curled his fingers into menacing claws, which repeatedly came at my head and face. "Thought a bear was coming after me or something! Nearly lost my wits about me!"_

_ Though I knew he was jesting, I narrowed my eyes, wholly unamused. "You are certainly _not_ a joy to wake up to."_

_ As I began to pull the covers from my body and made a move to stand from the bed, the knight quickly pounced upon me and pinned me beneath him. He threw me a perfectly-executed pout, then began to leave a trail of butterfly kisses upon my lips, cheek, and neck. "And where do you think _you're_ going?" His index finger removed tendrils of hair from my face and tenderly tucked them behind my ear. "I thought you were not that sensitive?"_

_ Gwaine was right. I wasn't. So it disturbed me to realize that I found myself so bothered by such a little thing, by a simple tease. I took in a deep breath, then exhaled slowly, With a genuine smile, I cupped Gwaine's angular face in my hands and delicately pressed my lips upon his. Then, I embraced him, reveling in the feeling of the warmth and weight of his body upon mine. "I'm not upset or anything, Gwaine, it's just...it's just too bloody early!"_

_ The knight peered down at me crookedly, unconvinced. His fingers trailed up and down my bare torso. "If it is any consolation, you sounded more like a...baby bear?"_

_ Before I could retort, steady knocking sounded behind us._

_ "Gwaine?" Percival's baritone voice reverberated through the door. "You awake yet?"_

_ Gwaine and I froze instantly, then shared a wide-eyed glance._

_ "Oi, Gwaine? Are you in there?" Percival persisted through the silence. "We need to prepare for the hunt. Arthur wants to leave as soon as possible."_

_The door began to creak open._

_ I panicked._

_With rapid speed, I jumped from the bed, pulled the blanket from Gwaine and wrapped it around my body, and, without a second thought, hopped into the knight's closet. Disregarding being tangled in armour and clothing, I shut the closet door in front of me as much as I could, still enshrouded in the blanket. Through the meagre opening, I could see Gwaine throwing me an incredulous glance, then twisting his head towards the door._

_ "Percival, wait!" The knight called out as calmly as he could manage, taking a pillow to cover his shame. "I'm naked!"_

_Percival let out an alarmed cry, then closed the door completely. "Cheers for the warning, mate! I wouldn't have wanted the trauma in seeing you completely bare!"_

_ "'Course you wouldn't," Gwaine retorted with a roll of his eyes. He tossed the pillow aside. "You wouldn't want the trauma of the knowledge that I am more well-endowed than you are. But it's alright, Percival, we all have our talents and gifts."_

_ "Gwaine, you oaf, shut up and hurry up!"_

_ "I'll be out in a few minutes. Meet you all in the courtyard."_

_ The giant knight relented, and his footsteps began to echo down the hallway. When I was certain that the coast was clear, I let out a breath through my bottom lip and pressed the closet door open._

_Gwaine, still lounging in his bed, burst into giggles. He placed his clasped hands behind his head, then nonchalantly leaned back upon his pillows. He threw me a winsome grin. "Oh, I would've _loved_ to have seen the look on Percy's face had he seen us together..."_

_ Contrary to the knight, I found absolutely no amusement in the matter. In fact, I could still feel my heart pounding maniacally at the thought of being caught in the act. I squared my jaw. "Get dressed, Gwaine. They're waiting for you."_

_ The knight frowned at my reaction. His eyes followed me curiously as I moved about the room and retrieved our articles of clothing. As he stood from the bed and began to place his trousers on, he kept his gaze locked upon me. "What is it?"_

_ "Gwaine, I just do not think this is funny." I began to place my dress on, violently pulling at the fabric. "In fact, this is probably quite the opposite of being funny."_

_ "...Do you regret being with me, then?"_

_ The tinge of hurt that lined Gwaine's voice was enough to halt my scolding. I slowed my actions and tilted my head upwards to face the knight. Although I knew that the answer to that question was a resounding "no," I found myself deliberating more about its consequences. The act itself was something that I wanted, something that I would never even _think_ of regretting. What I was more concerned about, however, was how it would affect Gwaine, how it would affect his future. These times were different from my own, and I had full knowledge of that fact; actions like these were not a trifle. _

_ It was then that I felt Gwaine's arms wrap around my waist. He locked me in place. "Even if you do regret what has passed between us, Lourdes, I do not. Not even a little." He stepped in front of me and pressed his forehead against mine. "I will not apologize for loving you."_

_**End of Flashback**_

"Lourdes? Lourdes?"

My head shook at the sound of Merlin's calls. The young Warlock stood in front of me and eyed me with concern.

"I have to go." I sputtered through his sympathetic gaze. Even before he could protest, I said, "Please, Merlin. I need to."

He cupped my elbow, as though worried that I wouldn't be able to walk on my own. "Alright. I will meet you in the stables in a few minutes."

I nodded and, without another moment of hesitation, pivoted on my heel and headed towards the main doors. Attempting to keep a neutral expression, I politely excused myself from the incoming guests, who were too enthralled by the oncoming ceremony to pay much mind to my leaving. I prayed that I had enough will power to maintain my resolve. Before I could cross the final threshold, however, my instincts screamed for me to look back.

I was too weak to fight the act.

I met Gwaine's eyes once more. Distress now lined his expression as his chest visibly heaved in rapid breathing. He looked helplessly about him in panic, though remained rooted in his place. His reaction seemed invisible to those around him, yet they were all too clear to me.

I couldn't stand the moment any longer. As I steadied the quickened pace of my heart, I managed a weak smile and a slight bow.

With that, I exited the Great Hall.

3 3 3

Tears continuously streamed down my face as I reached Hoofy's side and began the process of untethering him. When I drew closer, the obedient horse let out a low whinny, shook its head, and began to nudge my upper arm with its nose and cheek. I frowned, gently stroking his coarse mane; it was ironic that I was trying to comfort _him_ when, out of the two of us, _I_ was the one who needed the comfort. I tried to avoid its piercing eyes, moving about beside him in order to retrieve a nearby saddle and attach what meagre belongings and provisions I had to its side.

No. I couldn't be coerced into changing my mind.

I needed my family to be reunited.

"You leave without saying goodbye?"

My heart leapt at the sudden sound of Lancelot's soft voice behind me. To my distress, the hurt in his tone elicited heightened guilt. I had been so focused on making the decision to leave that I barely even considered how my sudden departure would affect others, especially the people who I had grown to care for. Perhaps, subconsciously, I didn't _want _to think about leaving them, or even just saying goodbye; it would only contribute to the pain that I was currently feeling. "I'm sorry, Lancelot." I found it difficult to look at the knight. When I finally met his unyielding gaze, I croaked, "I didn't think I would have the courage to."

Lancelot nodded in understanding. With a sharp intake of breath, he took a few paces forward, his expression saddened. "You return home, then?"

"Yes."

"I suspect that..." The knight swallowed, finding it difficult to speak, "...I will never see you again?"

My brows furrowed. I bit my bottom lip. "I don't think I'll be coming back."

"Never?"

I shook my head.

There was a pause. Lancelot's eyes fell to the ground between us. His form was rigid and tense as he clenched his fists at his sides. "It is not my place to ask why you are leaving, or ask for your reasons for never returning to Camelot." He looked upwards, then reached out a hand to shake my own. "I wish you all the happiness in your life, Lourdes, wherever the road may lead you."

My eyes observed Lancelot's outstretched hand. Without warning, I was quickly overtaken by emotion and began to openly sob. I couldn't fight the urge to keep my distance from him any longer. Destroying the barriers that I had begun to build within me, I frantically moved towards the knight. Our bodies softly collided as I threw my arms around Lancelot's neck and embraced him tightly. He grasped the sides of my tunic, impassioned as the tension between us shattered, and pulled me even closer to him. As our foreheads touched, Lancelot gingerly traced my cheeks with the backs of his fingers and closed his eyes. Through this affectionate gesture, I kept my arms steadily coiled around his neck, holding him as closely as I could. I had no mind to let go, no will to move from this place. A part of me wanted to scream at Lancelot for being here, for contributing even more confusing elements to my already askew emotions; and yet, I wanted to thank him, to thank him for reminding me that there were people in Camelot who cared for me, who had welcomed me into their lives, regardless of my being a complete stranger. How could I ever repay such kindness?

I slightly pulled back, then cupped his face in my palms. The knight met my stare. I forced a small smile. "Thank you for everything that you have done for me. You are a good man, Lancelot, and I have no doubt that you will live out the rest of your days saving damsels in distress and defeating Percival at card games."

He let out a low chuckle. He entwined his hand with mine, though kept my palm upon the side of his face. "I will never forget you."

Steady footfalls garnered out attention then. Tearing our eyes from one another, Lancelot and I perceived Merlin's form a few meters from ours. The Warlock's expression screamed of unease, though he ultimately said nothing. It almost seemed as though he wanted to pivot on his heel and bolt from the stables. Nevertheless, with a look of regret, Merlin motioned his head towards the horses and said, "We must go, Lourdes, while there is still good light."

My eyes fell upon Lancelot's form once more; I still wasn't ready to leave yet, though didn't know whether there was ever going to be a time when I was. "Take care of yourself, Lancelot, and of the other knights. Tell them...tell them I said goodbye, and that I'm sorry."

With a gentle tug, Lancelot brought me towards him and pressed his lips upon mine. Before I had time to react or to revel in the moment, he promptly stepped back and handed me Hoofy's reins. The knight didn't meet my eyes. "Safe journey, Lourdes."

I finally found the nerve to mount Hoofy. To my right, Merlin had already mounted his horse and was patiently waiting on me to set off. With a quivering lip, I called out, "Goodbye, Lancelot."

Lancelot raised his hand. With a gentle command by Merlin, we galloped forward and began my journey home.


	24. True North

**A/N:** Wow, my lovely readers! I'm SO pleased by the wonderful reception that the previous chapter - and the story in general - has received! I'm really glad that you are enjoying the story. We're nearing the end, but, as promised, here's another chapter for you. As per usual, thank you to the awesome reviews, _**TheHolyGodPirate**_, _**lali07**_, _**Neptune19**_, _**KellsxRen**_, _**TheImpossiblePen**_, _**Guest**_ (haha), _**LadyOfLegend98**_, _**SpiritWitch19043**_, _**ladeste**_, _**mimichamp**_, _**lyndaflpn**_, _**musicnlyrics**_, _**toxicjade**_, _**badwolfette21**_, _**ofthewood**_, and _**legolasgirl77**_! Thanks to those who have saved/favourited this story as well. I can't wait to see everyone's reaction to this chapter! ;) P.S. Isn't Series 5 AMAZING so far?! AHHHH! (Sorry, had to get that off my chest. LOL) xx IFHD

3 3 3

**Chapter 24: True North**

_**Song Inspiration: "Distance" by Christina Perri, "Skyfall" by Adele, and "I Won't Let You Go" by James Morrison**_

3 3 3

I continued to stare into the spitting fire in front of me, absentmindedly poking at the twigs that burnt within the makeshift pit. Lulled into a half-conscious state, I wrapped my ragged cloak around me with trembling hands - to elicit warmth or to hide myself, I wasn't so sure. The dozens of Druids that surrounded me jovially celebrated the Feast of Arianrhod, unfettered by anything else that was occurring in their lives; today was a day for them to be content, be merry, and ultimately, be together. I eyed them with envy. It wasn't as though I wanted to spend my final day in these lands brooding; that was the complete opposite of my desires. But the incessant pain in my heart overpowered my body, and the sinking feeling within me would not reside despite continuous prompts to join in the festivities. The only arsenal I had left against my inner plight was thinking that it wouldn't be long now - another hour or so more, at most - until this would all be over. My life would return to the way it was, and I wouldn't have to carry around the burden of what I had left behind, of the final decision that I had to make.

Regret wouldn't ever cast its shadow upon me.

"Lourdes, you've barely eaten all day."

Merlin squatted upon the log beside me and unobtrusively coaxed me to eat some warm stew - probably rabbit, seeing as though that seemed to be the young Warlock's favourite delicacy lately. The consistency and smell of the wooden bowl confirmed my suspicions. With a smile and a slight shake of my head, I politely declined the offer. "Had a few berries while you were speaking with my mother, Caedmon, and the other Druids. ...And I know you're a good cook, Merlin, but rabbits aren't exactly appetizing to me." I pursed my lips in thought. "I used to have a pet rabbit once. Named him Maximus Hoppitus."

"Oh?" The young Warlock seemed to find it peculiar that rabbits were domesticated instead of boiled. His nose crinkled. "You assign names to rabbits?" Eventually deciding not to press the matter, he retracted the stew from my being and set it aside. He paused for a moment, then awkwardly cleared his throat. "Lourdes, I just...I just wanted to say how sorry I am."

My head instantly twisted to face him. "W-what? Sorry for what, exactly?"

"All of this." His hands flew to the air surrounding him, motioning to nothing in particular. He let out a disgruntled sigh, then threw some more kindling into the fire. "I can't even imagine what you must be going through right now."

"Well, others have had it worse. "Had it worse" as in "ended up dead"." I nudged him with my arm encouragingly. I hoped that the false positivity within my tone was enough to convince him...and myself. "What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, right?"

"Really? I've never heard that one before."

I leaned my head upon his shoulder. My gaze flickered upwards to the darkening blanket of sky. "Well, now you have. Take it to heart, Merlin - you'll never know when you're going to need those wise words." I stoked the fire. "Mordred and Morgana are still out there somewhere, most likely plotting their next move against Arthur - against all of Camelot. I know Kilgharrah and Gaius have probably told you this many times before, but you must always ensure to protect Camelot and everyone within it." I met his thoughtful gaze. "That's the kind of responsibility that _I_ could never fathom, Merlin, so there is really no need for you to be sorry for me. We all have our trials and tribulations, and we have all been dealt different cards. What matters is how we face adversity when the time comes."

Merlin's brows raised as he considered my words. With an amused smile, he poked, "Who's the wise one now?"

With a snort, I retorted, "Pfft. Nah. Heard it all on TV."

"T...V?"

I waved him off and grimaced. "Nevermind."

"I assure you, Lourdes, that I will protect Camelot with every fibre of my being. As long as I am alive, Morgana and Mordred - and whatever else threatens Camelot - will not triumph." Merlin's countenance filled with unmistakable resolve. He seemed to have aged more than a decade in only a few seconds; his sapphire eyes were piercing, his jaw taut, and he held an almost regal poise. I could only imagine the kind of man he would become in the next few years. He continued, "An alliance has been struck between Camelot and the Druids to fight against the dark forces that threaten us. We will not be alone in this fight...and we _will_ fight, for as long as it takes."

Though inspired by his declarations, I suddenly felt guilt consume me. It seemed as though I were leaving them right in the midst of their time of need; as though I were running away like a coward. Though my contributions would probably be insignificant in the grand scheme of things, at least I would contribute _something_ if I stayed. After stepping through that veil, everything would be right in my life, all back to normal; and yet, theirs would remain in peril, with no guarantee of a positive outcome for all. Arthur is destined to unite all of Albion - but what would happen to Gwaine, Lancelot, and the others along the way? What does destiny have in store for _them_? Absent of answers, I ran my fingers through my face, then hair. "If there was something else I could do to..."

It was easy for Merlin to recognize my convoluted emotions. He shook his head and quickly replied with, "You've done more than enough here, Lourdes, more than any of us could have hoped for or could have asked of you. You have fulfilled the destiny that has been foretold, and now, I must fulfill mine. You, on the other hand, need to live your life free from the troubles that plague us. This is no longer your fight, your burden. Revel in your youth; take it and make the most out of it."

The young Warlock's expression made it difficult to argue with him any further. As his absolution reverberated in my thoughts, steady footfalls on crisp, fallen leaves behind us garnered my attention. Through the clearing, my mother and Caedmon, followed by a trail of Druids, approached us in a solemn procession. Their emotions and purpose weren't too difficult to discern. I briefly met Merlin's eyes, then bowed to the others as they stood before us.

Lynette's eyes were becoming glossy, akin to ice succumbing to warmer spring weather. With furrowed brows, she placed her warm palm upon my cheek and whispered, "It's time, my darling."

3 3 3

We began our travels to the Lake of Arvin as the orange-yellow sun continued its slow descent in the horizon. The journey through the thick blanket of lush woods and shallow brooks and streams only lasted for a few minutes, but to me, time was lagging almost to the point of stagnation; it felt as though every second lasted a veritable lifetime. Merlin's concern for me didn't abate as we reached the lake's side; in fact, he only seemed to become more concerned as our journey together came to an end. I knew that the Warlock was showing less than he felt; perhaps he desired only to save me from any pain or regret.

Good ol' Merlin. Always putting others before himself.

We tethered our horses to trees outlining the vast shore. The current weather did nothing to mirror the turbulent thoughts and emotions that haphazardly swirled within me. I attempted to reassure Merlin - and myself - as best as I could throughout the preparations and held him in a long embrace. Memories of our first meeting flashed in my mind, then of the many times that Merlin had helped me navigate his world. I couldn't even fathom what I would've done without him, his friendship, and his enduring faith. I was a wonder that, throughout our goodbye, I somehow managed to etch a small smile upon my face.

But I couldn't falter now; not when I had come this far.

Caedmon beckoned for Merlin to join him on the shoreline; with an encouraging squeeze of my shoulder and a final glance in my direction, he obliged with wide, purposeful steps. The water lapped upon the young Warlock's feet in a steady rhythm as he shut his eyes and collected his focus. Ever so slowly, he raised his outstretched arms in front of him, palms facing upwards and began to chant, "_Oferbrædels ahries! Lasa n-uile fil ocum ocus lasa nuile fil indium, ar-focraim atot-oilg! Lasa n-uile fil ocum ocus lasa nuile fil indium, atot-oilcfe, gìallfae dom!_"

The middle of the blue lake began to stir. At first, only tiny ripples were visible, expanding outwards until they reached the sand and pebbles upon the shorelines. Then, as Merlin progressed through the spell, the disturbed water began to bubble, as though the temperature within the lake had spiked within mere seconds. Rumbling reverberated from all around us; its origins were difficult to pinpoint. Adding to the chorus, the earth beneath us began to shake, protesting an unbearable weight upon it. Some of the Druids gasped in alarm at the sudden activity, finding the scene before them sublime and foreign, though ultimately remained in their place and said nothing. My mother clung onto my hand, her entire form shaking, yet could not tear her eyes away from the sight. I, on the other hand, remained entirely still and unnerved.

This still didn't feel real.

The quaking persisted for a few moments longer. Then, Merlin's eyes opened without warning and revealed yellow tinge and golden sparks in his iris. With an audible exhale, he raised his arms even higher, now poised as though he were praising the heavens. A flashing, blue light appeared; it was prominent and reflected upon almost the entire surface of the water, though the vision wasn't bright enough to blind us. Between the bursting light, a dark, oval-shaped opening began to appear.

I finally reacted.

"Oh, _hell_ no." My face scrunched in utter distaste. I threw my mother, Caedmon, and Merlin incredulous looks alternately and then stabbed a finger towards Merlin's latest concoction. "You expect _me_ to go through that...black hole...thing? Oh, for the love of..."

Though it was my mother threw me an unimpressed look, it was Merlin who answered. Surprisingly, his voice was calm and steady. "You've already gone through it once, Lourdes. It won't be that hard to go through it a second time."

I rolled my eyes despite his mellifluous tone. "Fine, smart guy. _You_ go through it, then!"

Amidst our bantering, the opening began to widen ever so slowly, as though gathering more energy from Merlin's powers. He shut his eyes once more and continued to focus. To our side, most of the onlookers remained stalk still, though some of the younger Druids began to prepare...

"My canoe." I breathed out, instantly recognizing the ragged, wooden structure. It was a wonder that it was still _floating_! I took a few steps forward. "After all this time, it's still here."

Lynette threw me an encouraging smile, then took my elbow in her palm. "Maybe it knew that you were returning someday and decided to patiently await your arrival. Either way, I think it's a good sign." Tears trickled from the corners of her eyes as she extended her hand to grasp mine. "Come, Lourdes."

I suddenly couldn't move on my own volition. My feet felt like a ton of bricks that were cemented to the ground. Through my hesitation, Lynette gently clasped her hand around my arm. With some effort, she finally managed to tug me behind her. Though every pair of eyes were upon us, we made our solemn procession towards the canoe without a word.

"Lourdes. Lynette." Caedmon placed his closed fist upon his heart and gave us a low bow as we stepped into the rocking canoe. A small smile graced his smooth face, though his eyes remained solemn. "Please take care. It has been an honour."

Although I somehow managed to return the gesture to Caedmon and the other Druids, I felt my heart constrict to the point that it physically hurt. I began to falter a bit more as I heard Merlin whisper "_astyre_," commanding the boat to move on its own towards the opened veil. During this moment of liberation, the only thing that I could feel was the unstoppable imploding of the world around me; it was as though I were truly headed into a black hole, an abyss to nowhere.

And to think that, only a while ago, the only thing that I wanted to do was to go home.

My eyes locked with Merlin's. Tears continuously streamed down his face hardened, though he remained still. With a shaking voice, he called out, "When I return back to Camelot, what do you want me to tell them?"

Unfettered tears began to flow down my cheeks in violent rivulets. "That I was needed at home...and that I needed home."

My mother and I were now a few meters off the coast. As the boat continued to steadily move further towards the middle of the lake, the crowd suddenly began to stir, shattering the solemn silence. The rising commotion at the rear of the crowd now commanded everyone's attention, including mine and my mother's.

"Lourdes! Lourdes!"

A hush fell upon those present. The crowd began to part.

I felt my heart beginning to beat erratically, then the solid rush of adrenaline. I craned my neck as I beheld the owner of the voice, sprinting through the Druids' hurried partition. I choked out: "Gwaine?"

His fatigued and beleaguered sight nonetheless triggered new life within me. Without a second thought or a moment of hesitation, I jumped off the boat. The freezing water had little effect on my energized movements; I focused on one thing, and one thing alone. My mother cried out at the erratic action and called for me to return, though I maintained my course: back to shore. With steady kicks and unyielding strokes, I swam straight towards Gwaine. The knight, beaming at my actions, didn't just await my arrival, but also ran just as erratically into the water, still out of breath, to meet me halfway.

As I reached him, Gwaine clasped his arms around my waist, as though unwilling to ever let go. Inhaling deeply and shivering, I clung onto his equally soaked tunic and embraced him tightly. "Oh God, Gwaine, what are you doing here?"

Though I was expecting a quip of some sort, I was surprised to find that the knight's primary reaction was firm and unyielding. His fingers clipped onto the sides of my upper arms as he gave me a firm shake. With his forehead crinkling and his lips curling into snarl, he growled, "It was cruel of you to leave me in such a manner!" Abhorrence lined his tone, though was tempered by incredulity. "So very cruel, Lourdes."

Regret flooded my being. "I'm so sorry, Gwaine!" My fingertips touched his stubbled jaw, pleading for any kind of forgiveness. "I just didn't know how to leave you."

His expression slightly softened at my remorse. Ever so slowly, the knight's eyes traced the contours of my face, as though he were seeing me for the very first time. His hands moved to the small of my waist as he brought me closer to him. "I had no idea where you had gone, you know; no one else seemed to know either. Finally got around to asking Gaius, and even he was reluctant to tell me." He pressed his chin upon my forehead as he held me in an embrace. "I would travel to the ends of these lands on my own a thousand times, Lourdes. I would if it meant seeing you again."

"Mmm, I don't know about a thousand times." I pulled away slightly and pursed my lips in mock thought. "I think you'd miss the taverns _way_ too much."

"Good point." He shook his head and feigned a sigh. "There were absolutely _none_ on the way here. It was preposterous!"

"Oh, Gwaine." I swallowed in order to try and be rid of the lump forming within my throat. "I'm going to really miss you."

The knight's voice faltered. "I wish you didn't have to leave."

His expression was too much to bear. With shivers wracking through my body, I began to openly sob. I buried my face into his chest and clung onto him as though my life depended on it.

Several moments later, I felt Gwaine stir, then pull away. Before I could twist my head to face him, his gentle fingers traced my nape and collar bone. Declining my head, I caught the sight of the glimmer of a jewel hanging from my neck. With shaking fingers, I traced the shape of a crescent moon. My eyes were ravaged by more tears.

Gwaine's lips pressed upon my forehead. "Something to remember me by."

"Gwaine, I can't take this..."

He smiled. "You can, and you will." The knight trailed off for a few moments, then met my gaze once more. His voice was low and raspy. "Lourdes, there's something I need to tell you..."

"Sir knight, they need to leave." Caedmon frowned and placed a comforting hand on Gwaine's shoulder. "We should not keep the veil open for this long."

Lynette's shaking voice sounded behind me. "Lourdes, we must go. Please, my darling. Merlin needs to save his strength to perform another spell..."

What? Another spell?

_ ...Another spell._

I attempted to smile despite my tears and, perhaps, oncoming insanity. My hand rested upon the knight's cheek. "Another time, Gwaine."

The canoe had returned to shore. My mother, visibly relieved that I hadn't entirely changed my mind, extended her hand out towards me once more. I turned to walk away from the knight, slowly and unwillingly releasing his hand. When I finally found the might to be parted from him, I wasn't quite sure; though, somehow, I was able to join my mother once more. I held onto Gwaine's necklace and never took my eyes off the knight as the canoe moved towards its previous course.

Merlin turned to face me.

I nodded.

The Warlock whispered, "_Mod wæs cræftleas_."

Gwaine's smile.

Darkness.


	25. What the Future Holds

**A/N: **Well, my lovely readers, it's been quite a journey writing this fic. Alas, here is the very last chapter. It's been such a pleasure to work on this story and to hear your feedback; I took a risk with writing this tale, and I'm so happy with the reception that it received! Thank you VERY much. Cheers to _**Neptune19**_, _**musicnlyrics**_, _**Isabell Winchester**_, _**lyndaflpn **_(Yes, I have seen "Lost in Austen" and totally LOVE it! Thank you!), _**Legolasgirl77**_, _**SarahELupin**_, _**witchbaby300 **_(Hmm, it's so difficult to cast Lourdes! She's athletic, funny, smart, and exotic; so far, I haven't really found an actress that entirely resembles her in looks or personality in my mind. I'll leave it up to you readers to imagine who she resembles! ;)), _**Guest**_ (Whoever you may be! =)), _**I-Am-The-TARDIS**_, _**vampireprincessofempire**_, _**badwolfette21**_, _**Geckogirl123 **_and _**IsobelFrances**_ for your amazing reviews! Thank you to those following this story as well.

Depending on your positive feedback, I might have a sequel in store; I already have many, many ideas! Hopefully I will have free time write this coming year. After you read this last chapter, you'll see why it would be super fun to continue this tale! What would YOU like to see in a sequel? Any feedback would be much appreciated! So, just in case there will be a sequel, make sure to keep alerted to this story. I will also post a note here to let you know of any progress! Enjoy this last one, folks! Looking forward to hearing from you. xx IFHD

3 3 3

**Chapter 25: What the Future Holds**

_**Song Inspirations: "A Thousand Years" by Christina Perri, "Between the Raindrops" by Lifehouse and Natasha Bedingfield, and "Never Let Me Go" by Florence + The Machine**_

3 3 3

_"Galahad! Galahad, come here, my son!"_

_The elated voice belonged to a statuesque, well-built man attired in a red cape and chainmail; a veritable knight in shining armour, it seemed. As he approached my line of sight, he continued to call out to Galahad; the little tyke was no more than five years of age. The young boy, finally hearing the repeated call of his name, snapped his head upwards in anticipation; his hazel eyes sparkled with mirth at the sight of a familiar face. Crying out in sheer glee, Galahad tossed his wooden sword upon the muddy earth, completely abandoned his six-year-old opponent, and sprinted towards his father as quickly as his skinny, short legs could carry him. The knight lifted the visor of his helmet, squatted down to his son's height, and welcomed him with open arms. Galahad unabashedly jumped upon his father's chest and wrapped his lithe arms around his neck. Coloured by laughter, they embraced lovingly; their emotions were so palpable that it made my heart ache with joy. _

_ I was standing a few meters from them, frozen in my spot. The corner of my eye caught the sight of my garments. Looking down at the blue, empire-waist dress that adorned me, I found the garb, albeit beautiful, rather peculiar; it wasn't something I would usually wear, that was for certain. Frankly, I had never seen anything like it in my wardrobe - ever. What made me somewhat agitated as the moments passed was that, when I surveyed my surroundings, my vision remained blurry. I couldn't entirely place where I was - or recognize anything at all, for that matter. It appeared as though I were looking straight into the sun; the blinding, white light concealed the environment around me, and only the vision of Galahad and his father were somewhat visible._

_ The knight scooped the boy in his arms as he stood straight once more. He pinched the boy's nose teasingly, then cocked his head to the side. "Let us greet your mother together, shall we?"_

_They began to move towards me._

_The light followed them, as though guiding their every move; nevertheless, I attempted to keep my focus upon them through narrowed lids. The knight's gaze never faltered from my form. As much as I attempted, I couldn't recognize him for the life of me, his helmet only revealed piercing, brown eyes._

_They were now only a few meters away. Those same, chocolate eyes bore upon my own and blurred with new tears._

_ "I've missed you, Lourdes."_

I awoke with a pounding headache.

Actually, "pounding headache" was probably a gracious euphemism. As I slowly regained consciousness, it was as though a million, sadistic elves were driving paving breaker drills upon every part of my head, never missing a spot, and they had no intention of stopping anytime soon. I took a few moments to reorient myself. I wondered precisely how I had driven myself into this God-awful state, breathing in deeply in an attempt to dissipate the pain. What in the bloody _hell_ did I do yesterday? Drink an entire barrel of wine on my own? I had made many mistakes with the consumption of alcohol in the past, that's for sure; however, as a few more seconds passed, I realized that the sensation wasn't entirely akin to a hangover.

This felt much, much worse.

Life began to stir through my fingers and toes. A groan escaped my lips. I opened my eyes more widely and carefully allowed curious rays of sun to dance between my lids. The light seemed to sear through my pupils; I ignored the pain. With renewed energy, I attempted to sit upwards. I felt the mattress beneath me: it was soft and comfortable. I cradled my head between shaking palms, teeth gritted.

"Seems like our little princess is finally up," a familiar, baritone voice called out from my right side.

Curiously, I twisted my head towards the sound. My father's recognizable smile greeted me. His cheeks further dimpled at my conscious response. Upon further inspection, I realized that he had completely shaved his moustache and stubble and even had..._hair gel_ on. Hair gel? That was peculiar of him. He only primed himself up to this extent on truly special occasions. What was so special about today? "W-what happened?" I groggily asked, eyes still squinted. "What's going on?"

"You had a bad fall." Another recognizable voice sounded; recognizable, and yet, foreign. On the other side of the bed, Lucan stepped forward with purposeful strides and lithely placed a cool compress upon my forehead. My gaze lingered at his form for a few seconds, appraising his sight with slight wonder. The cad-like smirk that remained permanently etched upon his comely, oval-shaped face fell upon me. It seemed as though my memory were trying to recollect the last moment that I had laid my eyes upon him. Why did it feel as though it had been so long since I had last seen my older brother?

"A fall?" I grimaced and placed an arm upon my forehead. Despite my best efforts to somehow shield myself from the inner attack, the drilling refused to abate. I couldn't control the venom in my voice. "From what, a bloody _cliff_?"

My father and brother made eye contact with one another, amused by the dramatic display.

Lucan shrugged his wide shoulders nonchalantly. He plopped on the bed, unaware that the shaking had made the headache _much_ worse, and ruffled my already mussed hair. He pursed his lips in thought. "Maybe it was from a horse or something. I wasn't there, so I'm only going by what I've been told."

"A horse?" I snorted in the most unladylike of fashions. "You _know_ I don't ride horses, Lucan!"

The big oaf rolled his eyes and gestured to my ailing form. "Well, _obviously_."

_Ah, Lucan. Always the smartass!_

My father knew us too well. In order to prevent another sibling fight from commencing, Owain unceremoniously pushed Lucan aside with an elbow, threw him a pointed glance, and took my face in between his rugged palms. His emerald eyes surveyed me intently - almost apprehensively. "How are you feeling, darling? What do you remember?"

"Like I got run over by a truck." I released another groan, then began to tap into the recesses of my memory. It took so much bloody effort for some reason, as though I were walking through a thick blanket of snow and trying to see beyond the horizon hundreds of miles away. I became slightly panicked when I realized that I couldn't remember much - how I had hurt myself; how we had come to our cottage; if I had, in fact, fallen from a horse. My eyes flitted to my family. Perhaps they would be able to fill in some of the gaps. "The last thing I remember is coming home to my apartment from work. That's it." My breathing rate began to increase. "How are we even here at the cottage? I don't even remember packing. Am I going insane or...?"

Lucan and Owain made eye contact once more. This time, their bodies simultaneously tensed. By this point, _they_ seemed to be more panicked than I was. The few moments of silence between us was enough time for my worry to increase tenfold. Eventually, both of the men discerned that they weren't making me feel any better. To ease the growing tension, Lucan piped up, "Wow, Lou. You must've really hit your head _hard_, lil' sis. I wonder how many brain cells you have left now, seeing as you really had _very little_ to begin with..."

Without warning, I slugged him on the face with my pillow.

"Lucan, boy, you are _not_ helping your sister." Owain scolded and dealt the grown man his own punishment in the form of a light slap behind the head. He grunted and motioned his head towards the door. He muttered gruffly, "Now go make yourself useful and start dinner, please. Lourdes hasn't eaten all day."

With a grumble, Lucan shook his spiky, dirty-blonde head, though obediently did as our father had bided. Lucan had always been a handful, for sure, but he knew to give respect where it was due. Before he left my side, he said, "Glad to have you back, sis." Disregarding my confused expression, he threw me a small smile and a nod before jogging down the wooden stairs, two steps at a time.

My father's amused expression suddenly shifted to that of worry. The creases in his forehead deepened as he sat upon the bed. He clasped his hands together in a tight bind that made his palms white. "Lourdes, there are some things that I must tell you and some things that you need to tell me..."

Despite speaking in a calm tone, his body language was alarming.

"What?" I attained the energy to sit up even further and face him directly. I grasped his arm and gave it a little shake. "What's the matter, dad?"

"Lourdes, your mother..."

My eyes shifted. "Yeah, what about mum? Is she here at the cottage or back home?"

Suddenly, Owain sat upwards in his chair, as though something had struck him without warning. His eyebrows had risen so high that it could graze the ceiling. A wash of sheer incredulity lined his face, followed by calmness. "You don't...you remember...?"

"Mum and I spoke on the phone just before I finished work. Why?"

Owain ran his hands through his face in relief. An elated chuckle escaped his lips. "This is incredible! And all this time, Lynette said that your memory was..."

I took his hands in my own, hoping that it would reassure him that I was beginning to feel perfectly alright...save for the pounding my head. "Dad, whatever you're going on about, I'm _fine_. I promise. Just a little headache now, but that's it. Some memories are a bit fuzzy for some reason, yes, but I honestly don't think it's anything serious." I pulled him into a long embrace and rested my chin upon his shoulder. It felt so reviving to receive such comfort. "Speaking of mum, where is she?"

"She's with a friend downstairs. Are you well enough to go and see them?"

3 3 3

I could hear muffled voices sounding from the living room. Perhaps they had been talking about me, or about a subject related to me, because when I entered the sparsely-furnished room, the talking instantly ceased. I was acutely aware that their eyes were on me now and that, perhaps, the topic of conversation really _wasn't_ for my ears; they seemed simultaneously nervous and surprised by my presence. Still, I took no offence from their abrupt silence; I put on a smile as I faced Lynette and her guest.

Lynette jolted upwards. _What's with my parents being so fidgety today?_ It took a while for her to speak, as though she were choosing her words carefully. Her eyes began to become misty for some reason. "Lourdes, sweetie, I'd like you to meet a friend of mine."

My mother stood from the couch and gestured to the gentleman to her side. He mirrored her move; his stance was firm and unyielding. Upon my sight, he exhibited a similar expression of simultaneous awe, happiness, and...what was it? Relief? He appraised me with such recognition that it slightly unnerved me; however, I retained my composure, kept his glance with equal measure, and threw him a police smile. Had it not been for his peculiar garb, I would've thought that he was just any regular male. _Well, _male model_, more like it._ Holding my tongue had never really been my strong suit. So, as I surveyed his chainmail, cape, and protruding sword, I cocked a brow and blurted, "Hey, are you from the Medieval Fair or something?"

Lynette and the visitor eyed one another with mirthful gazes and then smiled back at me.

First my father and brother - now, my mother and this stranger. _Was I super amusing today or something? Or was there an inside joke that I was obviously _not_ informed about?_

The strapping man stepped forward, illuminating his height. I never realized how tall he was until he practically loomed over me. He didn't seem to take any offence at my rather unthoughtful question. Instead, he kept his hands clasped behind his back and calmly responded with, "I am from another land."

There wasn't a twitch of joking neither in his voice nor his expression. Still, I snorted unabashedly, unconvinced, "Well, you may be wearing _slightly_ antiquated clothing, _good sir_, but you sure don't look like an alien to me!"

_Speaking of antiquated clothing...I wonder what he looked like removed of those garments?_

I abruptly halted my inner voice and inwardly gasped. The sudden thought even appalled _me_. Heat quickly rose to my cheeks; I hoped that my flushed face wasn't that noticeable. The man only looked at me bemusedly, with a hint of a smirk appearing from the corner of his thin lips, as though he knew _precisely_ of what I was thinking. His piercing gaze was too much, too _knowing_, and I had to break the stare.

Lynette cleared her throat awkwardly. "Well, sorry to interrupt this, but Lucan and I have to go and...check on...the property now."

Upon the mention of his name, my brother's head suddenly popped out from the kitchen. "What? We do?"

My mother threw him a pointed look and curtly cocked her head towards the door.

Lucan gestured to his "#1 cook" apron and raised his hands, which were covered in matching oven mitts. He looked even more like a doofus than usual! Visibly annoyed by the unjust interruption, he cried out exasperatedly, "Can't you see that I'm in the middle of..."

As Lynette and Lucan worked out their infantile plan to somehow get me alone with my mother's friend, the man took the opportune moment to stride to my side and ask, "Lourdes, could I speak with you alone?"

The request seemed to be a bit odd at first - worrying, even; but, seeing that my mother actually knew who he was and seemed to be encouraging a private meeting with him as well, I ultimately agreed. His eyes positively shone at the nod of my head and, without wasting another breath, motioned for me to follow him outside. What I found even more peculiar was that he seemed to already know where he was going; he was leading _me_ half of the time! How did he know the property so well when I had never even seen him in my _life_? Well, it _was_ possible that Lynette had given him a tour while I was out cold...

There was a veritable calm in the air as we strolled through the back of the property, illuminated by the oncoming sunset. The air was crisp, yet not biting; the perfect temperature for a walk outdoors, really. We fell into step side by side; I could see him conspicuously stealing glances my way, as though waiting for an expected reaction. When he saw that I merely gave him a smirk in response, he seemed troubled and immediately tore his glance away from my form. We remained silent.

He was finally content to stop at the dock overlooking the yellow-and-orange hued lake. With a brooding expression, he turned towards the still water and scrutinized the tree-lined horizon. He seemed to be deep in thought and wrestling with conflicting emotions. His face remained hard, jaw taut. Finding his actions interesting, I mirrored them; though, I couldn't help but peek at his form and survey his pleasing countenance and imposing stature. He was right out of a fairy tale, for sure - with the matching outfit to boot. Was he looking for something in particular?

"That's a beautiful necklace."

I was engrossed in my own thoughts that his sudden voice caught me by surprise. _Necklace? What is he talking about?_ I followed the line of his gaze and looked down at the jewel resting upon my collarbone. My brows furrowed. The tips of my fingers curiously grazed the crescent moon's metal surface. "Oh, this?" I gave my head a shake. "It's funny, because I don't even remember where I got it from."

His eyes twinkled. "I used to have one just like it."

The jewel reflected the setting sun; it appeared even more beautiful. "Really? 'Used to'?" I turned to fully face him and gave him a sidelong glance. Genuine curiosity overtook me. "What happened to it?"

He shrugged nonchalantly. It wasn't difficult to discern that he was attempting to downplay something. "Ah, I gave it away."

"Why would you do that?" I eyed him, amused. "It's...a beautiful necklace!"

"She was worth it."

"Ah." I nodded in understanding. A smile crept upon my face at the thought that the man before me was a romantic. Where were these kinds of men nowadays? If they did exist, were they hiding specifically from me or something? "Well, wow. She must have been some kind of woman, then."

"She was." His tone was lined with velvet. He turned upon his heel and faced me entirely. "And still is."

I gave him a genuine smile. "Well, I seem to have one thing right about you. You _are _a romantic! I like that." My eyes fluttered towards the horizon once more. The setting sun was now halfway hidden behind the mountain range. "I like the idea of a love everlasting, you know? A love that can stand the test of time."

"As do I." Though I was already in his proximity, he moved a few more paces even closer to me. I remained still, feeling that his closeness bore no threat. The pained expression in his eyes spread to his entire countenance like a plague. His troubled state was palpable. "Which is why I couldn't marry her, Lourdes."

My face instantly scrunched at this. "What?" I shook my head, then even proceeded to scratch it. "I thought that you...I thought that she was...ah, you're confusing!"

He didn't bother to explain. Instead, he blurted:

"I'm in love with you, Lourdes. I couldn't just let you go."

_Ooookay. Creep alert! It's bad enough that I still didn't know his name. Now he was professing his _love_ for me? What does someone actually _say _to that? _"Oh...thanks...?" I laughed awkwardly, trying to find some humour in the situation. He didn't budge, clearly signalling that he didn't particularly find any of this funny. He was entirely serious? At _that_ point, I began to plan my route of escape. However, before I actually thought to bolt from his side, I couldn't help but ask: "...Who _are_ you?"

He didn't reply to _that_, either.

With no warning, he enclosed the space between us, cupped my face in his calloused hands and, without another moment's hesitation, pressed his lips upon mine. I could have kneed him in the abdomen - or a bit lower - and made a run for it, but I was rooted entirely in place, as though I actually _wanted_ to remain there. I closed my eyes. My brows knitted as I realized that his taste was sweet and..._familiar_ somehow. I couldn't explain it. Instead of reeling back, however, I allowed him to press upon me even closer and rest his trembling hands upon my waist. My instincts were not alarmed as a result of this act, either; if anything, it seemed to _encourage _it.

Our intimacy persisted despite my reeling thoughts, and I found myself automatically wrapping my arms around his neck. He deepened the kiss, and my breath instantly caught in my throat at the unbridled emotions that he exhibited. I was about to pull back, completely overwhelmed by the passion that he displayed towards me, when a bright, shining light appeared in my mind's eye. The white light's presence wasn't blinding, no, but it felt as though the fog that had previously clouded my memories were being obliterated, molecule after molecule.

Eventually, my clouded memory became entirely clear.

_Never underestimate the power of love_, I was once told.

I managed to step back, trembling from head to toe. The alarm quickly dissipated; it was only to be displaced by disbelief.

Barely able to breathe by this point, I croaked out, "G-Gwaine?"

He attempted to fight the tears that began to well within his eyes as he cupped my face in his hands. "Lourdes."

My emotions burst forth like a geyser, and reckless tears began to stream down my cheeks. I held Gwaine's face in my hands and kissed his cheeks, nose, forehead, and lips. I did so again and again. I remembered everything - all the pain, the sadness, the happiness, the love. The memories were rushing through my head all at once that it was almost difficult to control my haphazard emotions. But what had occurred in the past was the least of my worries. Right now, Gwaine was here, with me, in my arms - and that was all that mattered.

"I love you, Gwaine. I love you."


End file.
